A Story to Tell
by Yen
Summary: It begins with Yomi and Shura's journey. Then, we meet Mukuro.
1. Default Chapter

A Story to Tell   


Author's note: 

"..." = spoken words 

'......' = thoughts, unspoken 

~~~ 

... 

~~~ = flashback 

... = this could mean a lot of things, but usually means that the character is speechless, dumbfounded, confused, etc. Could also mean unfinished or something like that. Depends on how it is used. 

Also, I tend to write from a character's viewpoint. It isn't so obvious since I prefer using third person. Here's a clue though, every time there is a blank line or double or even triple lines, it means that I have transferred character viewpoints or there is a great or reasonable passage of time like the next morning, or some time later, etc. 

Disclaimer: 

Yuu Yuu Hakusho, its characters and events referred to, is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and others. Not mine, definitely not mine. 

Some characters and the story plot line I created, but even that I'm not making any money from this. Just for entertainment's sake. ^_^ 

Chapter One 

A Journey Interrupted 

  
Yomi growled, hands glowing bright green as a power ball charged between them. Facing him, the ape-like creature howled in challenge, its grotesque face wild in blood frenzy as all around them lay dismembered and scorched body parts of its former companions. 

Mad and heedless of its obvious inferiority, the monster charged the blind youkai. 

... 

  
That evening... 

Shura smiled at his father as he handed him the best portion of the meat from the freshly killed animal already cleaned, gutted and roasting nicely on the spit over the campfire between the two youkai. Yomi nodded his thanks, taking it and began his meal silently while Shura enthusiastically dug into his own dinner. 

It had been a busy and satisfying day as it usually was. The meat from the defeated pride of demi-youkais would be more than enough to last them for weeks on end. Usually, he and his sire would only hunt one or two of the savage creatures that inhabited the barely explored jungle located in one of the remote corners of Makai, but this time they had been left with little choice when the beasts had ambushed them. Their loss. 

After dinner, the two youkais cleaned up camp, making sure that there were no food scraps left. Though the fire and the high power signatures he and his father radiated should be enough to serve enough to deter nightly visitors, some creatures were actually attracted, curious or angry or both at the intruders in their territorial bounds. It would be best if there were no scent of flesh and blood to arouse the blood lust characteristic in Makai environment, both animal and vegetative, sometimes both. 

His chores done, Shura yawned loudly, mouth wide open and eyes shut closed. He stretched lazily, feline-like, making sure that every muscle was included in the exercise from tips of fingers down to his booted feet. He didn't see his father smile slightly, not having the slightest realization that he had been doing the same habit every night since the day he was born, nor that his sire observed him fondly each time he did so. 

Sighing with eased pleasure, Shura lowered his arms and turned to his father. "Papa, I'll take first watch tonight." When Yomi acquiesced, Shura scrambled up the chosen tree. 

Balancing easily on one of the lower branches, he watched as the older youkai settled comfortably at the base of the tree. It has been their agreement. Each time they stop for camp, they decided on a suitable tree. Shura, young and light, would take to the tree while Yomi, not as light nor young and no longer as adventurous, preferred a more stable resting-place. The arrangement suited them just fine, and this way provided a better defensive strategy. They had lost count of many-a-shocked ugly face when Shura suddenly appeared, screaming banshee-like, from above. 

'Of course, papa has little need of such protection.' Shura thought, still watching his father, already fast asleep. 'But... I think... he prefers it this way. I'm safer up here than down there.' 

He knew his sire well. 'We're both tired... This journey was much harder then first expected... and our enemies, even worse...' They not only had to deal with already dangerous indigenous inhabitants of the jungle, but also with Yomi's foes. Without his kingdom, his army and bodyguards, Yomi was in a more vulnerable state. His long-time enemies didn't take long to seek him out and settle grudges. Their assumptions were fatal. The blind youkai was as powerful as ever, and is son, equivalent to any army. Still, the near-continuous battles took their toll. 

'Papa hasn't even fully recovered from the tournament...' They had been travelling for about a year or so. Shura had begged his father to rest, but Yomi ignored his pleas, pushing onward continuously. The younger youkai was worried. Though his father didn't show it or tried to hide it, he was exhausted. It showed in little ways: the way his sire's long black hair had begun to lose its luster, the increasing number of times Yomi lost his temper though not his control during their battles... Only recently, Yomi had roared back at one of his irritatingly stubborn enemies. That was a sign that his father was tired and... that he was exerting a great deal of effort. The first time Shura had heard his father growl at an enemy was during his fight with Raizen's son and heir, Yuusuke. Even the one scolding he received from his sire was more of a reproach than in anger. 

'We need to find a safe place and soon.' Shura looked at his father for a few more moments before settling down more comfortably against the trunk of the tree. For a while, he stared at the night sky. The stars twinkled at him teasingly. 'So many possibilities, the future is endless...I promise... no... I swear I will make papa proud of me!' Starlight lit his eyes as he dreamed of glory destined to him. 

'First though... I have to help papa...' 

Days later... 

Yomi halted, head cocked sideways, ears twitching slightly. Beside and slightly behind, Shura paused as well. He glanced at his father before concentrating to catch the sound his father must have heard. Yomi frowned. 'I thought I heard something just now... must have been my imagination...' He relaxed his guard and continued walking, his son eagerly following him. 

'Hmm... I really should get more rest. I am getting too uptight, jumping at every little noise I hear... Besides, I felt no youki.' Indeed, all he sensed right now were the natural pulses of energy present in the land, air and stationary harmless vegetation. 

"Papa..." 

"Yes, Shura?" 

"How long til we reach our destination?" 

"Soon. In three days, we will be out of this jungle." 

"Oh good!" 

Yomi allowed himself a pleased smile at his son's enthusiasm. 'Shura... he must be no doubt getting restless. The monsters here are no challenge to him now.' Yomi felt the pride every father feels. 'He's improving just as I have foreseen, even faster than I had hoped.' 

Shura was now bordering S-class, and growing taller each day. Yomi had planned that into his genes. His offspring's metabolism was extremely high, allowing him to mature quickly. 

When he reached adulthood, his metabolism would slow to normal. Still Yomi, felt a bit guilty. 'Shura is still an infant, despite his physical appearance.' Though his son achieved remarkable emotional control for one his age, there were instances when his underdevelopment was made clear. 

'He is so eager to please...' Yomi thought absent-mindedly as he automatically cleared a path through the foliage, his katana gleaming brightly despite the little sunlight that managed to filter through the thick canopy. He didn't notice Shura watching his every move, eyes wide with concentration as he mimicked his sire. s actions. 

'He should be playing games instead of battling for his life...' Irritated, he wiped that thought away. 'What am I thinking?! This is Makai! There is no time for such triviality!' 

...still... 

~~~ 

"Get back to work, you lazy good-for-nothing!" The whip came down hard and the young horned youkai screamed as the thorny tips ripped into the barely healed flesh of his back. Whimpering, he turned pain-filled eyes to the slayer, raising both hands in futile defense as the whip came down again... and again... 

Later... 

No use... Yomi whimpered as he fought back the sob in his throat. He was kneeling by a river, trying to remove his tunic without aggravating his wounds, especially the ones on his back. It was a cold night and Yomi was thankful for that. The cool air soothe the cuts and lacerations on his face, hands and arms just as much as a wet cloth would. Now... if he could just take his shirt off... 

He pulled harder and stifled a moan. He could feel some of the already healed wounds reopening with every pull of his shirt. He had woken up that evening to find himself in the trash pile just outside the village. He must have fainted during the beating and the slayer had presumed him dead. 

Yomi began laughing hysterically, forgetting his tunic. He bent towards the surface of the water, staring at his bloodied face. In fact, most of his body was covered in his own blood, already hardened into molted crust. He continued laughing, the chuckles turning into shrieks of insanity. 

He ripped his shirt off, barely noticing the pain, and tore off his breeches. With a howl, he leaped into the river. He didn't care if he drowned! He was already dead anyway! 

The cold waters embraced his small form lovingly, and Yomi didn't resist as he began to sink, letting the river take him where it wished. 

~~~ 

"Papa..." 

Yomi blinked, his step faltering, as he withdrew from past memories. His face heated a bit. 'I must be getting old, daydreaming like that...' He hoped Shura wouldn't think him becoming senile. He turned to his son. "Shura, I..." 

He wasn't there... 

"Shura...?" 

"Papa!" 

Yomi paled. "Shura!" He bolted lighting quick in the direction where Shura's cry had come. Branches, leaves and vines disintegrated as Yomi flung his youki forward. 

His foot caught on something and he stumbled, shock and bewilderment coming in full force as he landed heavily into the ground. 'What the...?!' He righted himself automatically, somersaulting, just as a javelin-like branch buried itself in the spot where he was an instant before. 

His breathing quickened as he realized the danger. With a curse, he directed his youki into a protective sphere around him as the environment around him turned deadly. 

One day later... 

Seran hummed a pleasant tune as he walked towards his herb garden. Even far away from his house, he could smell the pleasant spicy fragrances from his cherished garden. 

'What a beautiful day!' He paused, shading his eyes from the sun's glare as he looked skyward, noting the few clouds in the nearly empty sky. 'Though, a little rain would be nice...' With a contented sigh, he continued on his way. 

As he neared his destination, he frowned. 

His garden was surrounded by a stone wall, two meters high, though such a defense provided little defense against the beasts living in the nearby jungle. Instead, it was utilized as a wind break rather than physical defense. The garden itself was camouflage by a spell. To all eyes except Seran's, there was nothing there except a grassy knoll. Even scent was taken into account. The animals had no idea of tasty and dangerous treats so nearby. ... So why was there a big hole in the wall?! 

Seran sped to the garden. 'Oh no, did the spell fail?!' He was far more concerned with whatever went into the garden than the garden itself. Some of the herbs were deadly poisons. 

'I don't want to have to drag a carcass out of my garden!' It never happened before, but it was a possibility and Seran didn't like it. 

His hold tightened on his staff. 'If I have to, I'll beat it out of there! ... That is... if whatever it is still alive...' Heedless of the danger, he dashed straight into the garden, weapon raised and ready. 

...?!? ... 

"Yomi! What did you do to my garden?!" 

Read on to Chapter Two. 

Chapter Two 

A Hermit's Home... 

Shura groaned and opened his eyes, only to shut them back tight when bright sunlight blinded him. "Ugh..." He felt so tired... 'Where am I?' He lifted a hand to shade his eyes and grimaced at the clamminess of his skin. 

Opening his eyes again, this time slowly, he winced at the bright glare that shined even through his fingers and with his other arm, levered himself into a sitting position or tried to... 

His hand met a firm material that softened automatically at the pressure. Frowning, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the level of brightness, impatiently blinking tears away. 

'What the...?' 

As his vision cleared, he found himself staring at a skylit ceiling. Rays of sunlight passed through the faceted surface; most of the light was diffused to a softer quality as rainbow arcs formed from prism-like elements scattered evenly across it. 

"What is this place?" He murmured, his attention caught by tiny gleams of light from dust motes floating lazily around him. 

"Ahh... you're awake." 

Shura twisted his head and saw a figure approach him. Instinctively, he pushed himself from the bed only to fall back when he failed to gain any leverage. 

Angered, he rolled and slammed into something. 

"Ouch!" Stunned, he fell back to his original position. 'A barrier?! I'm trapped!' 

"Hey, stop that!" 

Shura ignored the warning and with a growl began charging an energy ball with the intention of destroying the prison holding him and the enemy along with it. 

?! "Wait a minute!" 

... 

A few minutes later... 

Seran sighed as he wiped soot from his face. He ignored the youkai standing a few meters away from him, form in battle stance with another energy ball charging. 

"Who are you and where is my father?!" 

With a groan, Seran finally looked back at him. "My name is Seran. I'm the one whose lab you just destroyed!" Stifling another sigh, he looked around at the wreckage that used to a clean and efficient laboratory. 'Good thing, I built this place in separate units; otherwise, my entire home would have been destroyed. ... Aack! What am I thinking?! That little imp just demolished my lab!' 

"Arrgh!" He growled, frustrated. "Like father, like son!" Muttering darkly, he didn't notice Shura tensing further at his actions. 

"Where's my father?!" The youngster demanded again. 

Seran fought the urge to attack the little monster. Instead, he forced himself to relax, taking deep breaths and tried to ignore the smoky odor. It wasn't much help. 

"Your father is alright." He managed to say evenly despite gritted teeth. "He's in the unit north-east of here." 

Shura didn't believe him. 

'Control... remember your control...' He took another deep breath. "Look, he's there. If not, you can check the other areas... No, scratch that! Do not go into the other rooms!" Seran grimaced at the thought. 

Finally, he looked at Shura in the eye. "I know that you do not trust me. The feeling's mutual." 'You're too trigger-happy for my peace of mind.' "However, I give you my word that Yomi is there." 

Yomi's son snorted distrustfully. "The only word I trust is my father's. What do you know of honor?" 

"The proof lies in the fact that I haven't punished you, despite what you have just done. You are Yomi's son and I do not harm my friends' children." 

Shura's look was skeptical. "You and papa are friends?" 

"Yes." 

"Prove it!" 

Seran eyes narrowed as he considered the younger youkai. 'How... suspicious he is... Still, he has reason to be so.' "Very well, ... you... are not really Yomi's offspring. You are, in fact, his clone and though you look like a youkai nearing young adulthood, you are only about a year old since you were born from an artificial womb." 

Shura's eyes widened at Seran's statement. 'Only papa and Yoda know the truth about me. How did this Seran know all that?!' 

Still watching the other youkai carefully, Shura relaxed his stance but held onto the energy ball. 

"Who told you all that?" 

"No one. I was the one who designed that artificial womb and assisted your father in forming your genetic structure." 

"No! Papa created me alone!" 

"Good grief! I'm not saying I'm your father too. I just helped your father." 

Shura swallowed hard, a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach. It didn't help the pounding in his head. 'What's wrong with me?!' Cold sweat broke on his forehead and palms as his muscles started trembling. 'I feel so strange...' 

A mirage of emotions and sensations crashed into him as his frame jerked in shock and sheer exhaustion. The energy ball dissipated as his body gathered what youki it could find. He didn't see the startled look on Seran's face as he fainted into unconsciousness. 

Sometime later... 

~~~ 

The river wouldn't let him die. 

Shivering, Yomi woke up to find himself lying facedown in a mossy bank. As he pushed himself up, nausea overcame him and he vomited involuntarily, spewing out river water and what little food he had in his stomach. It took some time before the spasms ceased. 

He coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of hand, pausing when he tasted blood, his own. He looked at his hand, at the blood clotting, closing the deep wound, one of several scarring his hand. 

He looked down at his own body. He was clean. The river had scrubbed the dirt and muck off him, cleaning away as well the blood and gore that had clung to him. He was clean. 

Carefully, he stood up, still staring at himself. A cool breeze came, caressing him with the gentlest of touches. He closed his eyes, face upturned to catch the wind. Strange, he didn't feel as cold as before. 

As the wind died, Yomi opened his eyes to find himself staring at a full moon. The silver disc shone the softest of lights, bright but not the least bit glaring. Surrounding it, the twinkling pinpoints of stars, teasing lights in the blackness of the night sky. 

'Beautiful... so beautiful...' He thought, mesmerized. 'I... never did look at the sky at night.' 

Since he could remember, it was always survival. Nothing less, nothing more. Yomi never knew his parents. It was the slaver's whip that claimed first memory. Days of toiling, trying to survive despite the high fatality of workers in the mines. So few children his age and those didn't last for long. To the mine barons, children were more nuisances than assets. Too young and weak to do much work, requiring more food for growth and more susceptible to diseases. Breeding was discouraged severely. 

From what little information he was able to glean, his parents had been mine slaves as well, and one of the admirable characteristics of life; despite all odds, life goes on. 

However, his father had been killed as an example to the other slaves for disobeying the mine baron's dictates. His mother was allowed to live to bear the pains of labor alone. 

Another punishment, another example. Yet, somehow, their child survived. 

'I am alive...' Yomi wondered at that. The whip and the river couldn't take his life, what could if not those two? 

The wind started again and he relished the feel of it, the scent of it, the sound it made, even the taste of it... though he couldn't see it. 

~~~ 

He could still feel the wind... and as always, it mattered little that he couldn't see. 

Yomi sat up carefully, ears alert for any slight sound, his nostrils twitching slightly as he "tasted" his surroundings. Sensing nothing dangerous, he spread his youki, taking care not to expend too much. His energy reserve was at a limit. 

He was in a room, quite large and spacious. The bed he was on being one of the few pieces of furniture there, and it was hard. 

"I shut off the pressure mattress and cover, just in case..." 

Yomi lifted his head at the voice. "Seran..." 

"You people never did like my inventions, despite their usefulness and efficiency." 

He turned his head towards the other youkai, focusing his youki on the tiny sliver of energy that identified Seran. "Your camouflage has improved. I can barely sense your youki." 

Yomi heard a rustle of clothing as Seran moved closer, and he finally caught the scent of the other. It was subtle, mimicking the fragrance of the environment around. "And your scent is hardly detectable." Yomi smiled slightly. "Afraid as always, Seran?" 

"Hmph, you would do better to improve your technique as well, Yomi." Seran sat beside him. "Broadcasting youki is an easy and foolish way to attract enemies. That was how the that groove of Devil-trees found you and your son." 

Yomi stiffened at the mention of Shura. "How is he?" 

A soft sigh... "He is fine for one who had most of his youki sucked out of him. He is indeed strong and fortunate not only to have survived the rescue, but the double dose of stimulants you administered to him." 

Yomi slumped in relief, settling back against the bed. "I wasn't certain of what herbs to give him..." 

~~~ 

So pale, Shura was so pale... 

Yomi stumbled and quickly regained his balance, carrying his son tightly against his chest. 

He continued his run through the jungle, forgoing the ground for the treetops, leaping quickly from branch to branch. Soon they arrived at a river. 

After positioning Shura carefully on the branch, Yomi accessed the river. It was white water, churning foam as waves crashed over rocks and boulders strewn across its seemingly shallow surface. Yomi knew however that the river was deep to produce such strong currents. He soon figured a pathway across the river via the rocks. It wouldn't be easy. 

Shura moaned and Yomi quickly attended to him. He frowned as he felt the deep punctures in his son's flesh where the roots of the trees had taken hold, possessing the body to draw its life energy. It had been so close. Yomi had to use a great deal of youki to destroy the trees that went after him. The Devil-tree that had Shura had already drained most of the youth's energy, leaving him helpless in its embrace. 

So close... Devil-trees were infamous and greatly feared. Anyone who fell victim to them were made forever prisoners, a supply of energy until the unfortunate's body died. They possessed their captives and manipulated their body systems to grant the largest amount of life force without killing the source. Woe is he trapped in a Devil-tree's embrace. 

'If I had to... I would kill Shura myself rather than leaving him to such a fate!' 

Yomi took a deep breath and positioned his hands on Shura's chest. An emerald light appeared, brightened then dimmed, fading away as Shura's breathing became stronger. 

He withdrew his hands and carefully lifted the younger youkai. 'Have to hurry... I do not much youki left to give him...' 

With that urgent thought, he leaped down to the riverbank. 

~~~ 

"How did you managed to rescue Shura, anyway?" Seran asked. He was working at the table, far right of Yomi, who had just woken up and still resting on the bed, pressure mattress now activated. 

"Hmm...?" Yomi wasn't really paying attention, head still groggy, aftereffects of the medicine Seran had insisted he take. 

"How did you rescue Shura? 

"I... let it take me..." 

"What?!" 

Yomi winced at the loud exclamation. "I let the tree possess me also." 

?!? "Go on..." Seran, his work forgotten, paid close heed to Yomi. 

He blinked, trying to remember pass the fuzziness of his memory. "Then... I burned it up!" That last part went up in an loud shout, almost childish. 

"Burned it up?" Seran repeated carefully, eyes fastened on Yomi's flushed face. He nodded enthusiastically and suddenly yawned. 

'I see...' Seran mused as Yomi stretched like a cat, a clear abandonment in the simple exercise. 

'Hmm... So that is why both you and Shura have such deep cauterized wounds.' He imagined the Devil-tree having both youkais in its grasp, and then one of them released a tremendous amount of youki. 'The tree... was already gorged on Shura's energy. When Yomi force-fed it, it couldn't handle the extra amount of power and must have literally burst into flame. That burned away the root systems holding Yomi and Shura...' 

Seran looked at the other youkai, already back to sleep, curling like a small kit after long play. 'Excellent move, Yomi. Any other way would have killed your son or left him a prisoner...' 

He watched Yomi sleep for a few more minutes before standing up with a sigh. 'I may as well clean up the mess they made...' 

After all, a hermit's home is his castle. 

Read on to Chapter Three. 

Chapter Three 

A Reason for Everything 

Makai is a land of extremes, from the frozen floating island-state of the Koorimes to the desert lands of nomadic monks. Gandara, former of the blind lord Yomi's rule was situated in the temperate zone adjacent and separating them while to the east, dense jungles covered the landscape up to the base of the mountain ranges which mark the boundaries of known Makai. So little is known of what lies further, even at the edges. 

"Where's my father?!" 

Yomi woke up to the sound of loud arguments, all three pairs of ears ringing. 

"Shura! Don't you dare!" 

The loud explosion that followed had him out of the bed and running for the door. 

"That does it!" 

Yomi arrived just as Seran, his clothes scorched and hair singed, flung a struggling Shura over his shoulder. His son was screaming, arms and legs flailing in his effort to get away from his captor. 

Seran, face in a scowl, stalked towards the nearest house which just happened to be in the same condition as its owner. 

"Seran!" 

"Not now, Yomi!" 

"Papa!" 

Shura struggled even harder, managing to score a hit, a clenched fist striking Seran across the face. 

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Papa!" 

Concerned, Yomi ran towards them as Seran pulled Shura from his shoulder, putting the smaller youkai down none too gently. 

As Yomi reached them, Seran placed his hand on Shura's shoulder and kept it there when his son suddenly toppled forward, his eyes wide then closing in a faint. 

Later in the ruined laboratory, Yomi observed as Seran treated his son. Worry and anxiety clouded his mind and he forced himself not to pace. 

'It happened like he said it would, but too soon... far too soon.' 

Shura lay on the bed, pale and listless. Once in a while, he would utter a word before lapsing back into delirium. His fine ebony hair, so much like his father's, stuck in clumps on sweat-covered skin. His eyes, when they were open, were blood-shot and wandered aimlessly. Once in a while, they would focus on Yomi with the barest sign of recognition before closing again. His ears drooped more then usual. 

He could hear the faint rasping that was Shura's breathing. His youki was weak and sporatic, uneven in its regeneration. His son was ill, very ill. 

He heard Seran sigh and quickly turned to him. "How is he?" 

"Stable, for now," the other replied. He activated the recently repaired bed and a faint energy barrier covered Shura. 

"Can you... cure him?" 

Seran turned to him, slightly miffed. "Of course I can, and you know that as well. Why else would you bring him here?" 

"You told me before that no treatment was available for Shura's condition." 

"What I said was that no treatment was available yet." 

"You found something?" 

"Yes." 

~~~ 

"Yomi!" 

Seran stormed into Yomi's throne room, ignoring the stares that his entrance caused. Yomi's bodyguards quickly surrounded him as officials twittered, outraged. 

"Quiet." 

A single word from the blind lord was all it took to silence the room, and only one gesture to Yoda, and moments later, the chamber was cleared of all except for Yomi and Seran . 

Still glaring at his lord, Seran threw a readout at Yomi, who caught the metallic sheet easily. 

"Why?! Why did you accelerate the growth process?! You know very well that increases the chaos principle exponentially!" 

Yomi answered him calmly in total contrast to Seran's anger. "There is nothing to be concerned about. Shura will be able to handle the acceleration. 

"Yomi..." 

"My clone's organic system is strong enough to deal with accelerated growth. You made that possible." 

"Shura is still a clone. The degration potential still exists and increases if the process is hurried. It was difficult enough to manipulate the genetic structure into a more stable formation, but it will be near impossible to inhibit degration if it begins." 

"Degration has yet to occur, and I trust that you will be able to deal with the problem when it comes." 

"..." 

Yomi stood up and approached him, a reassuring smile softening his stern demeanor, but Seran was not taken in by it. 

"Why? Why the hurry?" 

His answer was soft yet steel backed every word. "My plans have changed. I need Shura now." 

~~~ 

"You were always so hard to please, Yomi," Seran said before sipping his tea, his eyes closed and body relaxed. Across the table, Yomi's teacup was left untouched. He, on the other hand, was still tense. 

Hearing no answer, Seran lazily opened one eye then the other. 

"C'mon, relax and drink your tea before it gets cold." 

Yomi didn't move. 

Seran sighed, putting his cup down. "I have already told you. Shura will be all right. As of now, I am more concern for your well being. Your youki is at the lowest level I've ever seen. You need to relax more often. Take a vacation. Really, isn't Yoda looking after you?..." 

While Seran babbled on, Yomi's mind wandered, reflecting on all that has happened. 

His doing. All his doing led to Shura's condition deteriorating. His desire for an ideal heir led him to have a clone reproduced from his own DNA. After all, what better successor than himself. However, cloning was not a reliable technology. No clone ever created was a perfect copy of the original. There was always a shift from the first. Yomi wanted no less than a perfect clone of himself. 

His former chief advisor, Yoda, made discreet inquiries and finally found him someone who could solve the problem. 

~~~ 

"You!" 

Yomi frowned upon hearing that voice. 'Familiar... I have heard that voice before...' Beside him, Yoda shifted indignantly. "Quiet! This is his Excellency, Lord Yomi, ruler of Gandara. Show him respect!" 

"You didn't tell me I would be working for him! 

Yoda was not pleased. "There is no better master to work for than Lord Yomi! You should be honored to have this opportunity!" His impassioned defense of his lord didn't make a dent in the other youkai's dislike towards Yomi. 

"Hah! He destroyed my lab and my home! There is no way I will work for him!" 

Yoda growled softly and turned to Yomi apologetically. "Please forgive me, Lord Yomi. I was severely mistaken thinking that he was the right one for the job. I will get rid of him immediately." He reached for his comlink to summon the guards when Yomi held out his hand. 

"It is all right, Yoda. I will handle him. Please leave us." 

Yoda started at his words then recovered his composure to toss a scornful satisfied smile at Seran before leaving the room. 

Calmly, he walked to the table and sat down, gesturing for Seran to do the same. A few moments later, he complied. 

"I will not work for you," Seran stated bluntly. 

Steepling his fingers on the table, Yomi considered him carefully. 

"What can I do to make you change your mind?" 

No answer. 

"Would it help if I have your lab rebuilt?" 

"You shouldn't have destroyed it in the first place!" 

"You had something I want." 

"It wasn't yours." 

"True, but I lost that something that night as well. You will now help me gain what I want." Yomi's voice had hardened into the tone most people fear to hear, but Seran wasn't one of those people. 

"You do not need me. There are others who can fulfill the task just as easily." 

"The clone I require is not an ordinary one. He must have the stability to endure my plans for him. All my clones have failed miserably... and so have their creators." 

It was a threat and Seran knew that as well. Yomi finally sensed uneasiness from the other youkai. 

"I won't get out of this easily, will I?" 

Yomi allowed a small smile on his face, and Seran sighed. 

"... All right. I will do as you wish, but I require certain conditions." 

"What conditions?" 

"The process I have in mind is much more complicated than the common technique practiced. I ask for two years grant at the least, three years at most." 

"Done." 

"I want full control over this operation, but something tells me I'm not going to have that so instead, I want it made clear to the people I'm going to be working with that I have your full support and leave to do as I see fit." 

"Very well..." 

"I also require the latest equipment and technology possible. In fact, it would be best if we can get hold of some of the regeneration tanks over in Lord Mukuro's kingdom. I know that your Excellency is not in the best of terms with him, but they do have the best bio-based equipment, and we're gonna have need of those..." 

...and on... 

~~~ 

Seran was still talking. 

Yomi gave an inward sigh and finally took a sip of the tea. The tea, though still hot, was minty and felt cool going down. A warm feeling settled in his stomach and he quickly drained the cup, ignoring his companion's words. 

"Fortunately, though Shura was born prematurely, he was able to meet your no doubt extremely high standards. However, because of the shortened gestation period, his body is still on an accelerated growth rate until he matures fully. His mind absorbed the data fed to him, but his spirit remains that of an infant. So what we have here is a youkai with the physicality of an adolescent teenager, the intelligence and knowledge of an adult, and the heart of the child. All that plus the power level of an S-class fighter, and let's not forget that he just recently had a very close encounter with a Devil-tree. Indeed, you have an exceptional son, Yomi!" 

Finally he stopped, and Yomi quickly took the opportunity to ask, 

"What is exactly wrong with him?" 

Seran stared at him coolly. "Why don't you answer your own question? Obviously, you have an idea of the problem, since you came to me." 

Yomi's jaw clenched in anger. "You're not answering me." 

The two faced off. Seran backed down first in fear of property damages rather than physical ones. 

"Shura's genetic structure is deteriorating." 

"What?!" 

"You heard me." 

"But... how...?" 

Yomi sensed the other frowning at him. 

"Don't you know...? I warned you of the possibility. Weren't you listening?" 

"But Shura seemed fine... except sometimes he acts too emotional, but that's normal..." 

"... for any child," Seran finished. "That is true, even for Shura, but he has been steadily losing control over his emotions. His recent trauma weakened him further, triggered and hastened the degration. That loss of control is an early symptom of the DNA deterioration. Next, his reasoning is affected then his body." 

Yomi slumped against his chair, tired. "What can be done to save him?" He asked, worry and shock tightening his throat as hopelessness overcame him. 'His son... Shura was going to die...' 

Seran hit him. 

"Idiot! Why are you so gloomy? Didn't I tell you I can cure him?! Sheesh, all those ears, and you're still deaf!" 

?!? 

"Yomi! Don't you dare destroy my kitchen!" 

Read on to Realizations. 

Realizations 

Yomi sat by his son's bedside, observing him carefully. His son's condition had improved since the night before. Though still too pale, Shura was sleeping more easily and his youki, regenerating steadily. He heard the door open. 

"Still haven't slept, have you?" 

Yomi didn't reply as Seran deactivated the bed cover and began examining the patient. 

"... I must say you have changed, Yomi," he said conversationally. 

Yomi sensed the other's minute energy signature brightened as Seran lowered his camouflage. Gentle azure youki flowed and blended with Shura's dimmed crimson. Energy patterns shifted and merged in Yomi's perception. 

'I have no idea what Seran is doing,' thought Yomi. His hands clenched unconsciously as he remembered when he gave Shura some of his youki. Paternal concern warred with sensibility. He wanted to help his son, but he was still so weak that any more sacrifice on his part would endanger his own life. 'Was that how Shura would be cured... simply by giving him youki?' 

Then he saw it. Shura's youki brightened, in an instant, crimson turned emerald then back again. 

Seran sighed, feeling the minute change. 'The process is tedious, but it is the only way.' Genetic manipulation was never simple and took a great deal of energy and time to be done naturally and properly. 'Shura himself resists the treatment... fortunately there is a better alternative.' 

Slowly, he withdrew himself and opened his eyes wearily. Yomi was giving him a strange expression. 

"What did you do?" 

"Hmm...?" Seran replied noncommitantly as he reactivated the coverlet, pleased to see that Shura was improving even further. 

"I saw it," Yomi countered quickly. "Shura's youki shifted to a different wavelength and back. Just what exactly are you doing, Seran?" 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm curing him." 

"How?!" Yomi's roar was load enough to shatter what little intact glass was left in the recently bombarded lab. 

"Shh...! Keep it down, Yomi!" Seran glared at the blind youki and massaged injured ears whose points were still quivering slightly at the blast. Shura, lying on the bed between them, twitched in his sleep. 

Yomi clamped his mouth shut, struggling to hold his temper. Seran was never a youkai easy to get along. His unconcerned and eccentric nature made him extremely irritating to say the least. He had lost count of the many times he had been tempted to ship him to Mukuro or Raizen. Let them deal with him! 

'Yet, ... he is the best chance for Shura...' 

After a while, Seran lowered his hands and smiled at him& ? 

"I'm glad, Yomi." He frowned. Seran sounded all too pleased. 

"I never thought the day would come when you would have concerns other than your own ambition." Seran walked around the bed to face him squarely, blue eyes looking straight at Yomi's face as if the latter wasn't blind. "You really care for him, don't you?" 

Yomi was flabbergasted. He never really considered his feelings for Shura, merely passing off his concerns for the youth's welfare as a natural inclination. He was his clone after all. 'You never cared for the other clones.' That thought startled him further, while Seran waited patiently for his answer. 

'What makes Shura so special? Isn't he just anther tool? Something to be disposed once its use was gone? Hasn't he been enough trouble for you already?' Memories came and went, blurring through his mind's eye. The time he had first trained Shura... when they had battled each other... when Shura had challenged him... 

~~~ 

Shura lay gasping on the floor while Yomi waited for him to recover. After a while, he looked up at him admiringly, enthusiasm burning with awed pride in young bright eyes. 

"You must be the best fighter in the world, Papa!" 

That was the first time Yomi had smiled at him. 

~~~ 

~~~ 

"I'll never forgive you if you don't use your full strength against me!" Shura shouted at him, stance still belligerent despite his battered condition. "I won't give up! I'll die first before I do!" 

He had then scolded him. 

~~~ 

~~~ 

Shura was rubbing tear-stained eyes as he tried to keep down his sobs. "Papa, please forgive me... I wasn't strong enough..." 

... 

"At the next tournament, you will be." 

Even then, he didn't realized the comfort his frank words had given to Shura, and he was unable to see the renewed confidence his simple reassurance had given to his son. 

~~~ 

"Shura..." 

~~~ 

He was falling, the strength of his opponent's blow leaving him senseless. 

"Papa!" 

... 

~~~ 

"Papa..." 

Still dazed with recollections, Yomi looked down to his son. Shura's eyes were open, staring at him with confusion and concern in their depths. Weariness was also apparent as he struggled to sit up. 

Yomi heard an incoherent mumble and a moment later, the bed was deactivated, granting freedom to its occupant. 

Shura sat up and hugged him impulsively, burrowing his face into his father's chest. Caught off guard, Yomi automatically returned the embrace. 

Behind them, Seran inconspicuously watched them. There was a soft smile on his face and a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. With a small harrumph, he left the lab silently, leaving father and son alone. 

"Hmm... seems I was in the right to help you after all... I'm glad." 

Read on to Chapter Four. 

Chapter Four 

Unexpected Visitor   
Written by Yen   
Pre-read by Yomi no Miko   
  


In one of the remotest regions of Makai, a hermit named Seran lived in hidden home at the base of the mountain generally known as the Guardian. It was the tallest peak in a mountain range, which marks known Makai from the yet unexplored territories. 

Summary Manifest   
Designation: Seran   
File Type: Classified   
...   
Seran is one whose genetic heritage comes from the extremely rare race of "Shadow" fighters. Yet, despite his warrior blood, he utilized his youki for the purposes of rejuvenation, earning him the right to the title of healer. His knowledge is broad, specialties ranged from the field of herbal medicine to the science of genetic engineering. His methods were unique due to the singular characteristic of utilizing "natural processes." It was his techniques, which resulted in the creation of Lord Yomi's clone, Shura.   
However, he disappeared from Gandara before his Lord Shura's birth. Further information concerning him ends at this point.   
... 

From the personal journal of Yoda, advisor to his Excellency, Lord Yomi of Gandara. 

  


"Yomi, Hurry up!" From his position high up a tree, Seran watched as the other youkai made slower progress through the bush, his katana gleaming as it cut down leafy obstacles in its path. "... Would you kindly please leave the foliage alone and get up a tree?" Yomi ignored him, and Seran sighed, going on ahead. 

He was on a destructive bent. Yomi slashed easily and efficiently, the severed plants disintegrating from the youki-laced blade. 'I'm wasting energy... but I have to let out stress somehow!' Unlike his son, Yomi couldn't go into the temper tantrums Shura was now often in, much to Seran's relief. One mad youkai was enough, he commented. 

Shura was going through a stage, Seran explained. Adolescence was now upon him and at its accelerated state, Shura was in ill condition to deal with it. Yomi remembered his own youth and grimaced. '... and I can't do anything to help him...' 

Anger, frustration and anxiety lodged in his mind, stubbornly refusing to be resolved. With a barely repressed growl, Yomi jumped high and began running, limbs blurring as he leapt from tree to tree. 

An immense weathered old tree caught his attention, and he sliced through it, flickering from the front to the back, katana held horizontally from his body. He landed, breathless and exhausted some distance away, opposite the diagonal cut, near invincible on the ancient trunk. 

There was the softest sigh, then a loud creak as the tree swayed unsteadily. It fell slowly, thick branches and leaves rustling through the air, accompanied by an angry shout. 

"Yomi?! You blithering, no-good, poor excuse for a..." 

The crash drowned out the rest of Seran's cursing. 

  
  


A while later, along side the fallen tree, Seran glared at Yomi while picking leaves and twigs out of his hair and clothes. "Of all the trees in the jungle, you just had to cut down the one I was in?!" 

Yomi shrugged, a faint smile on his face. "An unfortunate coincidence?" 

Seran snorted at that and stood up slowly with a groan. 'I'm getting too old for this...' Yomi looked quite pleased, and he stifled a sigh, gesturing for him to stand as well. "C'mon, we're almost there." 

Their destination was a cave some distance up the mountainside. Even with the higher elevation, the jungle still grew abundant and wild in the cooler environment. 

"Tell me about this herb which will cure Shura." 

"... It is known as the Silver blossom. It is very rare and so far, only grows in a cavern deep inside the Guardian. Its healing power is nothing short of miraculous." 

"Silver Blossom? ... You have mentioned that before..." 

"I have... that is one of the reasons I came to live here..." 

A shadow flitted through the jungle. In an instant, appearing on the ground. The next, skimming across the treetops. It was a slim figure, lightly clothed and shrouded. A muffled sound caused the stranger to pause and to warily look around. 

'Such a strong ki blast... too strong to be an animal, but who else could be here so far from civilization?' 

More curious than concerned, the youkai proceeded toward the source. 

Shura lay on the bed, heavily sedated. Around him, the lab was barely recognizable. His repeated energy tantrums had blackened the once pristine white surfaces. Seran had finally gave up on cleaning and repairs, even the pressure bed was ruined. 

The young youkai suddenly stiffened, his body fighting the energy straps holding him to the bed. Even sedatives couldn't keep Shura from giving off high youki pulses, proof of his chaotic internal systems. 

The energy pulse radiated outward from its source, interfering with the hidden spell cast on the compound. Fortunately, the camouflage held, but not before someone saw the chameleon effect. 

Mukuro frowned as she cautiously approached the supposedly empty area. 

'Those were houses. There are people living here?' Eyes narrowing, she focused her youki and concentrated to see pass the spell. 'Whoever hid this place knew what they were doing.' Were not for the fact that she knew it was there, Mukuro would have missed it entirely. Once inside the shield itself, she could see the structures within. 

There were seven houses, each identical to the others. All were naturally finished, except for one in desperate need of cleaning and repairs. Gardens and pathways surrounded and interspersed the whole, including a walled enclosure and a bubbling fountain at the center of the entire complex. 

'What is this place?' Mukuro wondered. '... there.' 

She could only sense only one other person in the surrounding area. She headed for the blackened structure, wondering at the energy signature she was feeling. '... chaotic, unfocused youki... That's the source of the blast I felt.' 

Yomi suddenly stumbled, crushing several Silver Blossoms underfoot. 

"Yomi, please be careful. These are very rare..." 

He was gone. 

Mukuro stood in front of the door, which though damaged beyond recognition, was still worked. Slowly, she pushed it aside and cautiously stepped in. 

The interior was dusty and shadowy. Little light passed through cracks in the boarded up roof, but was a beam of light that centered on the one bed in the room and the figure lying on it. She moved closer after sensing no danger from the slumbering individual. 

'He looks familiar...' Mukuro thought, staring at the sleeping youkai. 'His youki feels familiar as well...' She found herself focusing on the several pairs of ears and horns that the youkai had, frowning at the inflamed and barely healed flesh around the lower sets. 'Looks as if they just broke through the skin recently. 

'& If I didn't know better, I'd say this was Yomi... but that's impossible...' 

A familiar and much despised youki suddenly engulfed her senses. "Yomi?!" 

"Mukuro, stay away from Shura!" 

Yomi charged just as she turned to face him. His hands blazed with energy, and Mukuro barely dodged the energy ball hurled at her. Her mind was still reeling from shock and confusion. 'Shura?! That's Yomi's son?!' 

Her instincts saved her as she somersaulted backwards over Shura, just as a sword slashed at her. Still in the air, she flung a fireball at him, followed by a dimension slash with her other hand. 'I'll kill you this time, Yomi!' 

Yomi's wind blast diverted the fire, and he managed to avoid the cut, knowing that he couldn't cross over that line without injury to himself. He could feel the space near him displace. 'Too weak... I'm still too weak to handle a battle with her!' As he considered his options, Mukuro had already landed, hands red-gold with flames. 'First, I have to get her away from Shura!' 

He suddenly leaped high and broke through the ceiling; Mukuro following him close behind. 

Seran reached the lab just as two figures broke through the roof and began fighting on it. 'No! Not again!' 

"Damn it!' With that, he ran inside the lab. 

Yomi engaged her at close-quarters. It was his best chance to defeat Mukuro. He simply didn't have that much energy for long-range combat. 

Mukuro blocked his kick and began plummeting him with blows in rapid succession. He jumped away from the attack and suddenly dashed back, his katana aimed at her stomach. He skidded to a halt when his target vanished to reappear behind him 

As he turned, she caught him with a blow to the base of his spine, causing him to writhe in pain and swung his sword at her. She avoided the clumsy move with ease and reappeared in front of him as he sank to his knees, gasping in pain. 'Too slow...' 

Mukuro frowned at the situation. 'Yomi is too drained to put up much of a fight.' 

"Pathetic!" She smiled when he glared at her, murder clear on his pale face. 

"What's wrong, Yomi? Too old to fight anymore?" Her eyes hardened. "Is that why you made your son grow faster? To do your dirty work?!" 

At that, Yomi struggled to his feet, teeth gritting with the effort and the pain of protesting muscles. Still facing her, he threw away his sword and resumed battle stance. Shimmering emerald youki emerged and outlined his form. Mukuro followed suit but not before ripping off the shroud covering her head and face. Her body flared with crimson energy as she returned his challenge. 

Read on to Chapter Five.   
  
  
  


Chapter Five   
  


A Truce of Sorts 

Written by Yen 

Pre-read by Yomi no Miko 

Yomi and Mukuro faced off, each trying to gauged the other's plan of attack. Though his face showed outward calm, resigned defeat surged through him. 'In my condition, I'm no match against her, but I have to give enough time for Seran to get Shura away to safety.' 

With that, Yomi tensed his body for attack, sensing the same action in Mukuro's stance. 

'Shura...' 

The battle began... 

... and ended abruptly when he felt a firm pressure between his ribs. There was a startled gasp from Mukuro. 

'What the...?!' 

"How many times must I tell you?! Don. t destroy my home!" 

"Seran?!" 

"Yomi, shut up!" 

He quickly refocused his senses and finally noticed the faint energy outline belonging to Seran. He had his staff between himself and Mukuro. The other was just as startled. 

Mukuro stared at the floating staff between herself and Yomi, her bewilderment increasing when a disembodied voice began chastising her opponent. 

'Is this place haunted?' 

A breeze suddenly caressed her face, and she jumped back when the spirit addressed her as well. 

"My lady, are you all right? Please forgive my associate here. He has been through quite a lot recently." 

"Who are you?" 

"I am Seran, and this is my facility. You are?" 

"..." 

The ghost waited patiently with Yomi staring at a point in empty air. 

Finally, she answered, "Mukuro." 

"Mukuro...," whoever or whatever this Seran was repeated her name slowly and carefully, the syllables hanging in space. 

"You have a lovely name, Mukuro." 

The staff suddenly withdrew from its position and rested vertically on the ground. It tilted towards Yomi. 

"This here is Yomi. Yomi, meet Mukuro." 

Yomi glared at Seran, who was serving tea and enthusiastically chatting with his sworn opponent. Mukuro, on the other hand, had a guarded expression on her face. 

"It is so nice to have visitors here. You have traveled far no doubt. You're more than welcome to rest here. Here, have some more tea..." 

From the bedroom, Yomi's sharp ears caught a cry from Shura, and he quickly stood up; but Seran was in his way. 

"No, Yomi. I will take care of Shura. It is time for his treatment anyway. You stay here and entertain our guest." 

With that, Yomi was left alone his worst enemy. 

Mukuro watched as Yomi slowly sank back into his seat. She felt sorry for him. 

"So, what is wrong with Shura, Yomi?" Mukuro asked, hoping to get answers from him instead of having to get them from a non-corporeal entity. 

He shrugged. "Ask Seran. He's the expert." 

"... Have things become so hard for you that you depend the welfare of your son on a spirit?" 

He shot a startled face at her. 

"...?! What are you talking about?!" 

"... Yomi, I should tell you this. Seran's a ghost." 

His expression was blank as she continued, "Your sixth sense hasn. t allowed you to see that?" 

Yomi laughed. Mukuro looked at him piteously and stood up to leave the fool alone in his own world. Strong fingers suddenly grasped her wrist, and she looked down to see him smiling at her. 

"My sixth sense is fine and even better than ever, and so are my other senses save for one." 

He stood up, still holding her arm. "In fact, you could say they allow me to see past the expected." 

There was the soft sound of the door opening and Yomi released her, still smiling at her befuddled expression. 

"Seran." 

"Hmm. Yes?" 

"Remove your camouflage." 

? "Oh! Excuse me. Please forgive the oversight. It has become so natural that I often forget that I have it on." 

Mukuro watched spell bound as a shimmering outline appeared where Seran's voice came. It was the figure of a tall, slender individual. Energy coalesced, and the youkai was revealed. 

She stared at Seran. The ghost was smiling warmly at her. His face was of the pleasant variety, blue eyes clear and bright as they returned her startled gaze. The youkai. s long black hair was carefully combed and tied back, allowing Mukuro to see that his ears were pointed. . He has the ability to hide that thoroughly? & A Shadow Demon?! I thought that race was gone long ago& No matter, he is definitely not a ghost!. 

Yomi's smile broadened at Mukuro's astonishment, but he frowned when Mukuro turned to him with an insinuating "I see..." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He demanded. 

"Well, we all know the type that you prefer." 

"... I'm not the only one who prefers that type!" 

Mukuro glared at him. 

Seran watched them with increasing concern. '... I have a bad feeling my living room is in danger...' 

Read on to A Short Interlude. 

A Short Interlude 

Written by Yen 

Pre-read by Yomi no Miko 

Shura lay still as Seran applied a salve over his body. It was against his nature to be submissive to anyone except for his father, but he allowed the healer to treat him. To be honest, he was feeling better. 

He didn't remember much of what had happened. Memories were blurry and fuzzy from the time the monster attacked him and both his father and Seran were not forthcoming with information, though the latter was more than happy to answer any questions about his present physical condition. 

He still found it hard to accept that he was an adult now. He still felt the same except that he had difficulty adjusting to his matured body. His energy level had also increased, though Seran blew his top when he accidentally set fire to the library. Fortunately, the fire was put out quickly, but some books and scrolls were ruined not to mention the computer system shorted due to the water used to put the fire out. Though his father had not been involved, both he and Shura were banned from the library. 

On the other hand, Seran acted the gentleman towards Mukuro. His excuse being that she had not destroyed any of his property. 

Shura wondered why Mukuro was here. It was too unexpected to be simply a coincidence. His father had the similar suspicions and kept close watch on her. So far, they didn't know why she was here, and Seran refused to assist them in their efforts. 

A gentle wind suddenly blew through the open windows. It was a cool breeze and lightly scented by its path through the gardens. It lulled Shura to go to sleep, and he did. 

Seran closed the bottle with a sigh. Not enough, simply not enough. He needed a great deal more of the flowers to produce enough of the medicine for Shura. It was working, but soon the flowers would be gone as it was the season for them to die. He needed a plan. 

"Yomi, let's go!" Seran called out impatiently. He was already at the edge of the jungle, waiting for the other youkai, who was dawdling. 

Yomi reluctantly walked towards him when Shura suddenly appeared. "Wait! I want to go too!" 

"... Shura, you should be resting!" 

"I'm tired of resting! I want to do something else!" 

"If you want to do something, go fix my lab you destroyed." 

"... I want to do something interesting!" 

Yomi waited patiently while Seran and Shura argued. He preferred it this way. At least, he didn't have to leave Shura alone with Mukuro. 

"No, Shura. I will not have my patient suddenly suffering a relapse. We will be back soon," Seran said sternly, arms crossed stubbornly and now at eye level with his son. 

Shura countered, just as determined. "I can do it!" 

"No!" 

"You can't stop me!" 

"Don't try my patience!" 

"Why don't I help you?" 

All three looked up to see Mukuro, high up on a branch above. She was seated comfortably, her back against the trunk, and her eyes turned skyward. She seemed unconcerned. "I can teleport all of you to where ever it is you are going." 

Seran's eyes brightened eagerly. "Can you? That's great!" 

"No!" 

They turned to Yomi who was frowning with distrust at Mukuro. 

"Why are you so helpful, Mukuro?" He said accusingly. "What are you doing here in the first place anyway?" 

Mukuro shrugged, her eyes closing. She then looked down at them and jumped to the ground gracefully. She landed in front of Yomi, who tensed defensively. He had been quite edgy lately. 

"I don. t have to explain anything to you, Yomi," Mukuro replied, arms crossing confidently as she faced Yomi. "You don. t have to accept my help if you don. t want to." 

"& Hiei finally left you, hasn. t he?" 

"& What. s that suppose to mean?!" 

Seran and Shura leaned against the tree, spectators of the battle. 

"Can. t blame him for leaving you! Who. d want an ugly bitch like you?!" 

"You. re no better off, you blind, senile, old fool!" 

"& I am not senile!" 

"Tell that to Kurama!" 

Seran sighed, massaging his forehead wearily. . Those two& I. m glad they. re fighting outdoors.. 

"Uh, Seran?" 

"Hmm& ?" He glanced at Shura who was staring and pointing at something. 

"What?" 

He turned just in time to see a house go up in flames. 

&

"My bedroom& " 

Read on to Chapter Six&

Chapter Six 

Silver Blossom 

Written by Yen 

& A warrior wears them on his feet 

Delicate gold with silver lining it 

The jewel lies within&

Jungles are rarely quite. So many live within such a small space that it teemed not only with life but also with the sounds of existence. A sudden hush would be out of place and meant the presence of hunters or outsiders. 

Near the gaping mouth of a cave, the air shimmered, rippling like a surface of a pond when a stone is cast into it. An instant later, two figures appeared out of nowhere. 

Seran blinked, squeezed his eyes shut before opening them slowly. He looked around in wonder then at himself, looking somewhat anxious. 

"& I'm all here, right?" 

Mukuro shrugged, and he chuckled weakly, feeling embarrassed at his own concern. 

The Tunnel&

"& That technique of yours is certainly useful," Seran said conversationally. He was walking slightly ahead of Mukuro as he led the way inside the Guardian. "Not only can you teleport yourself great distances apart, you can also move other people as well& " 

Mukuro nodded absentmindedly. She wasn't really listening to Seran's idle chatter. The tunnel intrigued her. It was not dark as one would expect being underground. Instead, it seemed to brighten as they went further on. The walls were smooth and speckled with quartz-like stones, whose shiny surfaces reflected and intensified what little light there was. There was also a steady wind that blew against them. 'There must be another opening to the outside& ' Then, the scent hit her. 

It was subtle, a floral essence in the air. It was unrecognizable with the other jungle odors, but the fragrance became clearer the deeper they went into the mountain. 

"We're almost there," Seran murmured, his pace quickening. Mukuro could now see a brighter light, marking the end of the tunnel. 

Silver Blossom - a rare legendary herb. Long ago, these flowers were plentiful and renowned for their curative properties. However, despite efforts to cultivate and conserve them , the species died out. Now, they are barely remembered, mentioned only in old songs and legends. Yet, even though, the Silver Blossom is considered extinct, it is possible that the herb still exist, growing in remote areas of Makai. 

Silver Blossom Cave 

The cavern was immense, its cathedral-like ceiling soaring high above to a sunlit opening at its zenith. Light that shone into the cave reflected off the surface of a large pool, covering a fourth of the area inside. Hanging down from the ceiling and growing up from the ground were crystal stalactites and stalagmites. Their translucent surfaces glowed milky-white, contrasting the bright yellow of hundreds of Silver Blossoms which carpeted the cave floor from its borders to water's edge. 

Mukuro frowned as thoughtfully as she picked up a Silver Blossom. Seran had told her about the flowers and the need of them for Shura's cure. 

"Seran?" 

"Yes?" He replied from his kneeling position among the flowers. Already, he had several dozen packed into a sample bag. 

"Why are they called Silver Blossom?" As he glanced up at her, she held the flower in front of his face. "It's quite obvious they're not." 

Seran smiled, taking the flower neatly from her hand. With his fingers, he carefully pulled away a petal from the tightly closed bud. Its inner side was a pale white. 

"When they bloom, they turn silver." 

"& I see& When do they bloom?" 

"Only at night." Seran stood up and gave the flower back to her. "However, there must be moonshine." He glanced at the opening in the roof of the cavern. "In the time I have studied them, the flowers only opened when the moon is in a such a position that its light is able to penetrate into the cave." He looked back at her before continuing, "That only happens during this time of the year. The rest of the year, they lie dormant." He was definitely warming up to the subject. "Silver Blossoms are perennials. They only flower once a year. Despite that this area is a tropical region, the flowers go through a seasonal cycle. Soon they will wither and die. That is why we must gather as many of the flowers as possible. 

Mukuro considered him carefully. "How long have you studied these flowers?" 

There was a slight pause before he answered, "I have studied about them for many years, but it was only recently that I obtained an actual sample. When I came to live in this area about a year or so ago, the Silver Blossoms had already gone dormant. It was only approximately two and a half months ago that they reappeared& " 

She only listened with half an ear as Seran went on with his lecture. '& He is certainly talkative& ' Mukuro thought as she nodded occasionally at his words. '& He told me he was Shura's doctor, but I know there is more to it.' 

She was about to ask him another question when Yomi and Shura arrived. 

Mukuro ignored Yomi's constant surveillance as she sat on the overhang of a mound by the small subterranean lake. Just below her on the shore, Shura and Seran were busy picking flowers while Yomi stood nearby, alert and not really doing anything. 

She paid little attention to them. The cavern itself held more interest to her, and she found herself entranced by her surroundings. 

She looked down to the lake. It's crystal clear waters shimmered invitingly at her, promising gleams in the sunlight. The lake was continuously fed by a waterfall gushing out of the wall far-side from her position. She found herself wondering where the rest of the water went. Perhaps to an underground river&

& There was an ethereal feel to this place. It pervaded her every sense, from the cool breeze that washed over her to the fragrance of flowers growing everywhere, around her and underneath as well. She could feel their feathery softness, and the air was heavy with their pollen. She could taste their sweetness. 

'Strange& ' Mukuro mused as she plucked a flower from its companions. She twirled it around lazily by its stem while her other hand dug into the thickly plant-covered ground. Her efforts soon ceased. '& just as I have suspected& These flowers are growing on solid rock.' 

Mukuro glanced at the Silver Blossom in her hand, new respect clear in her eyes. 

"Are you finished?" 

Seran clamped his mouth shut, refusing to answer Yomi's third identical question. Ignoring him, he quickly closed the sample bag now near bursting point with flowers. He handed it to Shura who placed it by two similarly full bags. 

"How many of those flowers do you need anyway?" 

"As many as possible," Seran answered through gritted teeth as he opened another bag. Shura already had a neat pile of Silver Blossoms between them. 

"& How soon will you be finished?" 

"Yomi! Since you are so impatient, why don't you help with the harvest?!" 'He's driving me to insanity!' Seran glared at Yomi as he automatically filled the bag with flowers. 'I don't know how I ever managed to work for him!' The fact that Yomi looked like he was enjoying making Seran lost his temper made him even more irritating. 

"I think you should stop." 

All three men frowned and looked up towards Mukuro who made the statement. She was standing at the very edge of the cliff. Her head was bowed down, and her hair was loose and flying in the breeze, covering her face and expression. 

Seran's frown deepened as he stood up. Yomi was already stalking towards her with Shura following close behind. 

Yomi shouted, "Just what are you up to, Mukuro?!" 

He and Shura stopped when Mukuro suddenly looked towards them. An instant later, she was in front of Yomi. 

Yomi tensed visibly as Mukuro answered, "I am not up to anything, Yomi." She lifted her head defiantly. "And even if I did, I certainly wouldn't tell you!" 

Yomi growled and lunged at her. 

"Papa!" Shura cried out as he moved to help his father. A firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he glanced back to see Seran. He looked like he was about to explode. 

"Stay here, Shura," Seran ordered, his voice was deathly calm. 

Shura didn't say anything nor did anything as the healer passed him by. Somehow, he felt it wasn't a good idea to get on Seran's bad side. He was suddenly fearful for his father's sake. 

Turning back to the battle, Shura was just in time to see Yomi slumped into Seran's arms, clearly unconscious. 

A while later&

"Why did you say that, Mukuro?" She glanced at Seran from her observing Shura tend to his father. 

"& I do not like being accused falsely," she replied. 'Hmm& Shura is quite devoted to Yomi.' 

"No, no." 

Mukuro blinked and finally gave Seran her full attention. 

"I mean what you said about us to stop gathering the flowers." 

She frowned at his words. "& I& felt that& it was wrong& " The words came out haltingly, and she clenched her jaw, suddenly angry at her own uncertainty. 

"Why do you feel that way?" 

Irritated by the third degree, Mukuro snapped at him, "I don. t know, and I don't care!" With that, she turned back to Yomi and Shura. The young youkai looked at her guardedly, and moved closer to his father, who was sleeping amidst the flowers, his head pillowed on one of the sample bags. She could feel the protective aura coming from Shura. 'Such loyalty& and love& ' Envy came over her, and she shook her head mentally of the thought of coveting what Yomi had. '& Still& he does have something I want& ' All of the sudden, she felt very tired. 

"Do you have precognitive abilities?" 

Mukuro jerked her gaze back to Seran. The healer was staring at her, a thoughtful gleam in blue eyes. Both he and Mukuro were seated on the ground facing each other, while off side, was Shura, who sat close to Yomi. 

"& Why do you asked?" 

"What's so important about that?!" Both of them glanced at Shura who was now standing. His now mature face still looked youthful, but there was no mistaking the anger in crimson eyes. He pointed accusingly at Mukuro. "She's here to destroy us! Look at what she did to my father!" 

She stood up as well, and Shura went into battle stance. Mukuro narrowed her eye at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Do you think you can take me on, boy?" She said softly, her tone clearly deprecating. 

She could see his throat tightened as he swallowed nervously though the resolve remained undimmed in his eyes. 'Foolish& , but brave.' 

"You're just an old hag!" 

& That did it. She was about to attack him when Seran suddenly appeared between them. He glared at Shura. "Stop this at once! We are here to cure you not to have you get yourself killed!" 

"She started it!" 

"No, she didn't," Seran retorted, "Your father attacked her first." He continued before Shura could answer back, "And she wasn't the one who knocked him out either, I did." 

"You?!" 

"What? You don't think I can do that?" 

"How did you do it?" Mukuro interrupted, looking at Seran in a new light. 'I didn't see anything. By the time, I finished space shifting, Yomi was already out cold.' 

"That is not important," Seran glanced at her then back to Shura. "Yomi will wake up in a few hours, and the rest will do him good too." He added, "He hasn't been sleeping well these days." 

Shura looked undecided, but after a while, he relaxed his guard. He then nodded at her and toss Seran a wary glance before resuming his position beside Yomi. 

She heard a relieved sigh from the healer as he turned to her. 

"Now tell me, do you have precognitive abilities?" 

Soon&

"We will wait for nightfall," Seran announced, much to Shura's surprise and disbelief. 

"& Why?!" 

"Haven't you been listening? Mukuro feels that we should wait for night to come." 

"You believe her?!" Shura didn't care that Mukuro was present and able to hear this conversation. All he wanted to do right now was to knock some sense into Seran's head. 

"I believe in her instincts." 

"My instincts tell me we shouldn't trust her." 

"It is her perceptions that interest me." Seran glanced at Mukuro. "I have visited this cave many times, but I haven't sensed what you have felt." 

"If papa was awake, he'd tell us what to do," Shura said proudly, "His sixth sense is the best in Makai." 

"I will not argue with that Shura," Seran replied, "Yomi is extremely astute, but only in the physical senses. I am referring to that of telepathic capabilities. Insights, which are derived from feelings and intuitions. Of the four of us here, Mukuro is the one best able in such matters." 

"Why is that?" Shura demanded. 

"She has felt something else in this place. I feel only scientific curiosity and the urgency to provide the cure. What do you feel, Shura?" 

"& It smells nice here& " 

"& " 

"Males are usually simpletons," Mukuro stated, and Shura glared at her. Seran didn't help their cause when he honestly said, "That is true in a sense. The female of the species are usually inclined to be more cognitive and to possess a more complex behavioral pattern. & There are exceptions, of course." 

Shura was not giving up. "What's so special at night?" 

"The flowers only bloom at night." 

"& So what? You're still going to grind them all up to make the medicine." 

"I don't grind them," Seran corrected, "I distill the sap and pollen from the flowers." 

"It's the same thing," retorted Shura. "Whether the flowers are open or not makes no difference." 

"I'm not certain about that," Seran confessed, "There is a connection between moonlight and the Silver Blossoms, and I now feel that something might happen tonight." 

"& Why tonight?" Even Mukuro was looking at him curiously. 

"The moon is full tonight." 

A Full Moon 

Words cannot give a true description but only mere approximations. 

When the sun set and the moon began its journey through the heavens, every Silver Blossom followed its trail like lost children yearning for their mother. It was an eerie yet wondrous sight to see as all the flowers turned to that one point, the opening in their home which allowed their only glimpse of the stars and that silver disc. 

Strange things happen during a full moon. 

When the full moon reached its mark, its light shining into the maw of the Guardian, the flowers began to bloom. Gold turning into silver. 

Mukuro could only watch the transformation in amazement. It was a gradual change. The yellow buds unwinding slowly, revealing their inner color. The white of their petals gleamed silver in the moonlight, earning their name. 

Shura was in the exact same state as she was, mouth opening slightly in bewitched wonder. Seran simply looked content while Yomi was still fast asleep. He looked quite the innocent really, of course, Mukuro knew better. 

Then it happened. The lake turned silver. 

"What the...?" Before Mukuro or Shura could react, Seran was already kneeling by the water's edge. As they watched, he dipped his hand into the water, retrieved it, looked, felt, smelled, and tasted the silvery residue coating his fingers. 

"... Eureka!" He stood up and turned to them with a victorious smile on his face. "This lake is chock full of concentrated sap and pollen from the Silver Blossoms!" 

? 

"Don't ask me how that happened though... at least, not yet." He suddenly looked sheepish though delight still danced in his eyes. 

Mukuro looked down and picked up a flower. It glowed, and there was a warm resin that coagulated in the center of the blossom. She asked, "You mean you haven't seen this happen before?" 

"No," Seran immediately answered, "When I came here at night, the flowers bloomed, but never fully opened as the case is now." He paused, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully, "There is a direct link between the moon and the flowers." 

He stared babbling, "Perhaps the lake serves as a conduit for pollination. I have never seen insects and animals or other plants for that matter in this cave, and they are necessary in that aspect. The Silver Blossoms themselves seem to interconnected somehow. There appears to be a network or networks of stems and leaves that run throughout the surrounding area and into the lake itself. That would explain what happened to the lake, and the full moon must serve as a trigger or something similar. The flowers appear to prefer moonlight to sunlight, though perhaps artificial lights might do just as well..." 

Mukuro fought to keep herself from yawning. 'Never ask Seran a question...' She promised to herself sleepily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shura cover his mouth and yawned, blinking. Seran's next statement shocked her wide awake. 

"Shura, take off your clothes." 

"What?!" Shura yelled, both bewildered and embarrassed. 

"You heard me. I want you to take a dip in the pool." 

"No!" 

"This may be the only opportunity we have. The lake is more potent than any medicine I can concoct." 

"Let's just take some of it." 

Seran shook his head. "I didn't bring the proper containers and equipment, and this situation may soon change." Noticing that Shura had colored slightly, he added, "Don't worry, we're not going to go skinny-dipping. Besides, you don't have anything that I haven't seen." 

Shura's blush deepened further and he cast a furtive glance at her. She smiled and said dryly, "I wouldn't mind the show." 

He glared at her. "I'm not leaving my father alone with you!" 

"Why? Afraid I might do to something to him?" 

"Don't you dare touch my Papa!" 

"Shura!" Seran interrupted, exasperated. "We do not have time for this." He sat down and began removing his sandals. "I'm sure Yomi will be fine with Mukuro." 

"Hah!" 

Seran glanced up at him then at Mukuro, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "And if she does do anything to him, I'm quite certain Yomi will enjoy it." 

The very idea made her nauseous, and she glared at Seran. Shura just looked befuddled. 

Having done away with his footwear, Seran stood up and removed his clothes, leaving only his undergarments. Mukuro found herself watching appreciatively as he began to do stretching exercises. He had a nice physique, long lean muscles and smooth skinned. He grinned teasingly at her. "Like the show so far?" 

Before she could answer, he took a running dive towards the lake. 

SPLASH! 

"Wow!" Seran yelled as he surfaced, "C'mon in, Shura! The water's great!" He began to do laps. 

Shura shook his head and took his position beside Yomi. Mukuro looked at him and glanced towards the lake. 'So stubborn and suspicious... like someone I know...' After a while, she sat down in front of Shura. 

He raised his head and looked at her suspiciously, his hand moving to rest protectively on Yomi's chest. Mukuro returned his stare. 'Such beautiful eyes...' she found herself thinking, '...still honest and straight forward... yet unmarred...' She wondered if Yomi's eyes were like his son's. She didn't like the distrust she saw in them right now. '... But why do I even care?' 

But, she did. 

"What has Yomi told you about me, Shura?" Mukuro asked softly, her tone neither condescending nor demanding. Just a question. 

It was sometime before he answered. "... He told me that you are someone who has to be get rid off. ... You are not to be trusted, and that every word you say is a lie til proven otherwise. ...That you want him dead..." His eyes narrowed. "He keeps saying that you're a bitch!" 

Mukuro smiled slightly. "I don't think well of him, either. ... What else?" 

"I heard that you just like to use people, and if they're no good anymore..." Shura made a cutting motion across his throat. Mukuro tilted her head at that, neither confirming nor denying. 

Shura frowned thoughtfully before continuing. "But Papa does that also." 

"Who told you that?" 

"Seran... I think. He said... he was surprise I was still around." 

"You've known Seran for long?" 

Shura shook his head, looking quite confused. Mukuro frowned. "Never mind him. What else did your father say about me?" 

He looked at her with wide eyes, and Mukuro could see him trembling slightly. 'What's wrong with him?' Concerned, she lifted a hand and pressed it against his forehead. He jerked away, and she let her hand fall. 

Shura was burning hot! 

She recalled Seran's words about Shura's illness, and knew it was much worse than he had let on. 'Damn them!' She grabbed Shura's shoulders. "Shura! Listen to me! You have to go into the water!" 

"No!" He suddenly screamed, wrenching away from her. "You'll hurt Papa!" An energy ball suddenly appeared, and Mukuro was blasted away from him. 'So strong!' Twisting in mid-air, she managed land cat-like on all fours. 

Someone helped her up, and she looked up to see Seran, dripping wet from his swim. He was scowling furiously. "Damn it all!" He cursed before vanishing. 

"Mukuro, stay here!" 

She quickly refocused her senses and finally spotted his dim energy signature. He was running at full speed towards Shura. 

Seran charged Shura, knocking the younger youkai off his feet. Shura howled and grabbed at his invisible but tangible foe. Both off them began wrestling on the ground, crushing flowers in whichever direction they went. 

She heard a yelp from Seran. "Hey, he bit me!" 

There was another explosion, and Seran was hurled into air. He landed hard some distance away from her. 

A brilliant flash, and she just managed to evade the energy ball coming straight at her. The wall behind her exploded, pieces and fragments of stone rained down on her. 

Mukuro glared at Shura and disappeared to reappear right in front of him. She moved in to attack but slammed into a barrier. 

Backing away, she stared in shock at the globe of youki that surrounded Shura and Yomi. '... He's good.' She straightened and smiled at her opponent. 'I guess I can't go easy on him...' She began gathering her energy. The space around her flared with crimson energy. Despite Shura's S-class level, he was still no match against her. 

She raised her hand and youki began forming on it. She stared pass the energies that separated them and looked at Shura's face. There was not a hint of fear in those eyes. Defiant, he also began building up his energy. Crimson and emerald raged against their constraints, and Mukuro tried in vain to find the Shura she knew. 

'... I don't want to kill him.' Mukuro's resolve weakened. Yomi was one thing, Shura quite another. 'He's still a child...' 

"No!" 

Mukuro looked over to where Seran was. He was breathing hard as he struggled to his feet. There were burn marks all over his body. 

"Shura!" He shouted, "Stop this! You are ill, we have to cure you!" 

Shura shook his head violently, the youki ball still clutched tightly in his hand. "I can't... I have to protect Papa..." 

"Listen carefully, Shura. Your father is fine, and he is in no danger. That I promise you! Your life is the one in danger. You have to go in the lake." 

Shura began shaking visibly, and Seran walked towards him. He stopped a step before the barrier. "Shura, please!" 

Mukuro couldn't stand it anymore. She absorbed the energy around her and stalked towards Shura. He jerked his gaze towards her and prepared to fire. 

She stopped and made no move to defend herself, causing Shura stare at her uncertainly, confusion adding to his despair. 

"Shura," she said softly but firmly, "I promise that nothing will happen to Yomi." Her eyes met his directly. "If I have to, I will protect him with my life." 

Shura sobbed, "How can I believe you?" The look in his eyes was so lost. "You are my enemy." 

"... But, you're not mine." 

At her words, Shura bowed his head. His body trembled as the globe of energy around him flickered in intensity. Finally, they heard him whisper, "...Papa told me that we couldn't trust you." He lifted his head to look at her. "But... he once told me that you are a worthy and honorable foe." He relaxed ever so slightly. "He said that he had more confidence in you than in any of his generals." 

"..." 

"I'll trust you this time, Mukuro, but I swear if anything happens to my father, I will kill you." 

The Silver Lake 

Mukuro observed the glow around Shura and Seran. Azure energy flowed from Seran's hands into Shura. Both of them were standing chest-high in the lake, its silver surface glistening in the moonlight. 

'They have been at it for an hour.' Mukuro thought as she took a food pack from Seran's bag. From the same bag, she found the cooking unit. Soon, dinner would be ready, and she wondered if by then, they would be done. She doubt it, recalling Seran telling her not to wait for them while showing her how to use his contraption. 

In front of her and still sleeping was Yomi. Mukuro couldn't believe what a heavy sleeper he was. He didn't even wake during the battle. She considered dumping him in the pool, but thought otherwise, remembering her promise to Shura. 

She liked Shura very much, and just couldn't say the same for his father. With a silent sigh, she opened the pack and dumped its contents into the unit. Add water, and a delicious aroma soon wafted from it as the soup started cooking. 

There was a sigh, and she was quite surprised when Yomi finally woke up. 

Yomi groaned and slowly sat up. '... Where am I?' 

"Good night, you're just in time for dinner." 

He started and found Mukuro, who was just a mere meter away from him. An instant later, he tripled that distance. 

"... Does this mean you don't want to eat?" 

His stomach complained, and it didn't help to have such an acute sense of smell in times like this, or very sharp hearing for that matter. He could hear the soup as it boiled. 

Ignoring all that, he searched for Shura and Seran and jerked in surprise upon discovering their locations. 

"What are they doing there?" He didn't like asking Mukuro, but he did have little choice. 

"... I can't answer that question in any detail. It is suffice to say that Seran is healing Shura. You should be asking why they are there?" 

"Why?" 

"Say please first" 

"..." 

"C'mon." 

He forced himself to say it, "Please." 

"... Say pretty please?" 

Yomi glared at her. 

"Never mind. You don't have to say that. Your please is more than enough." 

Mukuro told him about what had happened while he was sleeping, and he stiffened when she came to the battle portion. 

"& I still can't believe you slept through all that." 

"Seran did something to me, I just know it!" 

"He admitted it, but he's not giving away any trade secrets." Mukuro suddenly stood up and walked towards him. Yomi followed her every move. Two steps from him, she stopped. "& You have an exceptional son, Yomi," she said softly. 

Pride swelled in him upon hearing those words. That she was one of his most powerful foes made the compliment even more significant. Her next statement stunned him. 

"Too bad he's just your clone." 

"& Did Seran& " 

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "He may be one of the most loquacious people ever, but he tells very little of true importance." 

"Then, how?" 

"It wasn't easy," she confessed honestly, "Little clues and details here and there that I managed to piece together." She smiled. "Frankly, it was just a theory. The expression on your face clinched the whole puzzle together." 

Yomi could only face her silently, and when he finally found his voice, a satisfied smile curved his lips. "I was right. You are a nosy bitch." 

He could feel indignation flare up in her, and added dryly, "Nosy people are usually intuitive. An admirable trait, but they just can't keep their noses out of other people's business." 

"& I shouldn't be surprised that you would make a clone of yourself. It's simply in your character. You're so greedy and ambitious, you can. t stand the idea of sharing with others except with your own self. Blood isn't enough, it has to be yourself for an heir!" Yomi just shrugged sagely at her accusations. 

"But," Mukuro continued heatedly, "I bet the real reason is because you are just impotent!" 

"& Take that back!" Yomi shouted at her. 

"Hah! You just can't do it!" She said triumphantly, sounding so pleased with herself. She started chanting, "You can't do it, you can't do it& " 

Yomi lost his temper and attacked her. 

Time passes&

"You're senile!" Mukuro yelled at him from her vantage point on the mound. Yomi grimaced at the insult and shouted a repartee, "Scarecrow face!" 

"You may be horny, but none of them works!" 

"You wouldn't know how one works! Yakumo himself would get sick looking at you!" 

"Bastard!" 

"Bitch!" 

Mukuro suddenly appeared in front of him, and Yomi blocked her blow at the same time slashing with his katana. The blade barely brushed against her stomach as she trapped it between her palms. She smiled at him and redirected the sword to miss her. Pressing the weapon against her waist, she pirouetted across its length to deliver a firm blow in his stomach. 

Yomi landed heavily, the air knocked out of him as his katana slipped from his fingers. When he recovered, Mukuro was standing over him, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

"You're definitely losing it, Yomi," she said, "Too tough for you?" 

Yomi shook his head, a smile on his lips. "No," he replied simply, and kicked. His foot hooked behind her ankle and pulled, knocking her off balance. 

Mukuro landed on her side, a jolt of pain running through her shoulder. "Getting careless, aren't we?" She heard Yomi quipped. 

She winced at that and rolled to her back. Before she could regain her equilibrium, a strong grip tightened around her throat. 

Yomi lay across Mukuro, his hands firmly on her neck. He could feel the frail bones quiver as she inhaled sharply. Then he felt a prick against his stomach. 

His own katana was aimed directly at him. Mukuro had somehow taken hold of his weapon. Now, it's shiny blade laid across her stomach, the hilt firmly in her hand. He heard her whisper, "Isn't this nice? We'll go to the Reikai together." 

It was a stalemate, and Yomi sighed disappointedly. They both remained quiet until he said, "Oh well, Seran would never forgive me if anything happened to you. He's always had a fondness for the weaker sex." 

Mukuro stiffened at his words, then relaxed, "I made a promise to Shura." At his quizzical look, she smiled, remembering his words, "He said he would kill me if anything happened to you." She sighed as well. "You don't deserve him, Yomi." 

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are getting along." 

Both of them looked towards the lake. Seran was standing on the shore with a smile on his face and Shura sleeping in his arms. 

At the mouth of the cave&

Mukuro looked up and could barely see the moon, its light flickering into the thick canopy. Ahead of her, Yomi and Seran were talking about Shura, who was firmly tucked in his father's arms. 

Seran was reassuring Yomi that Shura was fine and completely cured. Yomi wasn't so certain and he remarked again on Shura's adolescent status. Mukuro could understand his concern. Shura had returned to his younger state, though she did feel that he looked much better. 

The healer was embarrassed and explained that he had underestimated the power of the Silver Lake, but also reiterated that Shura was better off this way. Now his body would mature in line with his mind and soul. 

Mukuro paused, letting them go on ahead. She turned back towards the cave. Again, she could feel something. 

It called out to her, the strange feeling. It tugged at her senses as if willing her to go back into the cave. 

She shook her head, wondering what it could possible be. There was nothing else in there except those Silver Blossoms and the now normal lake. Seran was right. As soon as the moon had stopped shining into the cavern, the flowers had closed up and the lake, no longer silver. 

There was connection between the moon and the Silver Blossoms. 

She heard someone call out to her, and she turned. Seran was waving at her to hurry up. Yomi and Shura were already out of sight. With a reluctant sigh, she walked away from the cave. 

To be or not to be continued&

Author's note: 

This part seemed to end A Story to Tell quite well, but there is more to come really. ^^;; This one's the longest chapter so far. (massages tired fingers and head) 

Yen 

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter


	2. Moonlight Slumber

Disclaimer: 

Yuu Yuu Hakusho is not mine. Not making any money from this. Only one original character and story line I claim as mine.

Chapter 7 of A Story to Tell

Moonlit Slumber

Written by Yen (March 2000)

Yomi observed his opponent carefully, ears pricked and alert and sixth sense judging the other's youkai level. He could hear the faint rasping of Shura's breathing, the slight noises his son made as he shifted his body ever so often.

It was incredible how fast Shura recovered. It was only one night since the Silver Lake cured him of his fatal condition, and Yomi was more than startled when Shura, himself, woke him up early that morning, filled with youthful eagerness to start the day anew. There was not a single sign nor symptom of the raging madness that had possessed him the night before.

Shura suddenly shouted and charged him, fists alit with energy as he attempted to score a hit on Yomi. He easily evaded the obvious attack and danced out of the way as Shura began a barrage of punches and kicks with an occasional yell.

... So amateur... Yomi suddenly realized as he somersaulted towards him. ... He's fighting like Yuusuke!

Yomi was flabbergasted. Shura's attacks were so much similar to the way he had fought during the Makai tournament then to the more sophisticated style he had acquired during his year's sojourn with Yomi.

"I underestimated the rejuvenating powers of the Silver Lake..." Seran's words the night before flashed through his mind even as he leaped back, away from Shura's flying feet. "I believe it is analogous to a fountain of youth."

A fountain of youth... 

He lifted a hand commandingly and winced when Shura in the middle of a flying kick halted in mid-air and dropped clumsily to the ground.

***

Shura groaned silently and rubbed his sore behind. At least the grass softened his fall but not that much really.

... Why did papa stop the fight?

Puzzled, he looked up his tall imposing father. Yomi was frowning, and his hand was still in the halt gesture.

Shura blinked and remained quiet, obeying the silent command. That and other signs and signals were what Yomi had taught him to follow without question. It was their secret language. He hoped his father would tell him what was wrong. It was so much fun practicing again.

Seran suddenly appeared from around the garden wall. His eyes lit up when he saw them and was about to call out a greeting when Shura immediately shushed him with an urgent shake of his head. He jerked his chin up towards Yomi.

Seran tilted his head quizzically, but remained quiet. Shura was relieved that his father wasn't disturbed.

He watched as Seran approached them with a thoughtful expression curious expression on his face and frowned. ... There is something weird about him. He couldn't understand why. Seran was a healer and sort of reminded him of old Yoda. ... Typical grump, but something is missing.

Seran was now standing directly behind Yomi. His father was still frowning in deep thought. He tapped his shoulder, and Shura watched shock, as Yomi practically jumped and violently knocked Seran away from him. 

***

"Argh!!!"

Yomi paused in mid-strike.

"You imbecile! Idiotic, ungrateful, good for nothing-"

"Oh. It's only you." He commented, lowering his arm and offering his hand instead to help the healer up.

"Ingrate!" Seran fairly spat at him. Yomi could now easily identify the familiar angry aura of the other youkai. 

"Stay away from me!" Seran shouted at him, scrambling to his feet and stalking away. "Don't ever come to me for help again!"

As he disappeared around the garden wall, Shura asked, "You didn't sense him coming?"

Yomi faced him and proceeded to explain to his son about Shadow Demons, about their particular habit of camouflaging not only their essences, but including every aspect of their being. Seran, in particular, disliked people seeing him, hearing him, smelling him and sensing him. He is the hermit. "It is not my fault," Yomi concluded to Shura, "that he doesn't deal well with people."

"... He scared you, didn't he, Papa?"

"Absolutely not." 

***

***

Seran looked worried. Shura stared at him thoughtfully as the healer paced from the kitchen table to the window and back again. Yomi ignored him, calmly eating his dinner while Shura was already finished with his meal. Seran's own portion remained untouched as well as Mukuro's plate.

"Where is she?" Seran asked plaintively for the third time.

Shura shrugged, echoing Yomi's own action.

"She's been gone all day," the healer complained.

"Maybe she left?" His father sounded pleased with the idea.

Seran glared at him. "If she did, it's your fault, Yomi."

"Hmm... Feeling lonely, Seran?"

"I like her," Seran answered honestly. "She's nice, unlike some people I know."

"Mukuro, nice? Hah! I wager you don't even know who she really is."

The healer's expression turned curious then darkened. "Is she one of your many conquests, Yomi?" He questioned silkily.

Yomi's chopsticks dropped from his fingers. "Whatever gave you that idea?!"

"You know her well."

"Relatively speaking."

"She's a good fighter. You admire such power."

"She's no match against me."

"Whatever. She's intelligent."

"Maybe."

"Kind."

"You have to be joking."

"She helped Shura."

"She had no choice." Yomi's hand reached out and patted Shura's shoulder proudly. His son beamed. "Shura would have beaten her senseless."

Seran crossed his arms and said pointedly, "He would have been very dead."

"Hey!" Shura interjected even as Yomi stood up to confront Seran. "You better rephrase that statement," He informed him coolly.

Seran harrumphed. "I will only if you tell me who Mukuro is."

Yomi smiled. "She is Lord Mukuro."

? "... One of the Three Lords of Makai Mukuro?" Seran looked bewildered. "You mean he was a she?"

Both Yomi and Shura nodded while Seran stared at them.

"... No wonder you two bicker all the time?"

"... I do not bicker!"

"This clinches it." Now, Seran looked delighted. "You two are perfect for each other."

Shura smiled at the expression on papa's face.

Yomi - "The very idea nauseates me."

Seran - "C'mon, admit it. She's quite a woman."

Yomi - "She only has half a face."

Seran - "Like you can actually see her."

Yomi - "I do not need sight to know she is ugly."

Seran - "Don't be so picky, Lord Yomi."

A childish giggle broke through the debate, and both men glanced at Shura.

He clamped his mouth shut and fought the grin that stubbornly refused to be denied. He lifted his hands to hide it, stopped when he realized his father couldn't possible see his amusement and grinned openly at them instead. Seran smiled brilliantly at him while Yomi frowned darkly.

Shura coughed, clearing his throat of laughter. "He does have a point, Papa."

"... Shura, you too?" Yomi suddenly sounded morose. He stumbled when Seran punched him in the shoulder. "Don't buy his pitiful look, Shura." He reprimanded Yomi, "Really, that is so pathetic, making your own son feel guilty."

"Shut up!"

Shura barely prevented his father from throttling Seran.

"You were always so violent in nature."

"I am not! You just irritate the hell out of me!"

"That is not true. I was being honest. Isn't that right, Shura?"

Both turned expectantly to him. "... Well, it would be nice to have a mother."

"Shura!?!"

***

***

Mukuro sneezed and quickly dunk her head back underwater, washing the pollen from her face.

The air of the cave was thick with pollen from the Silver Blossoms, and she was thankful that the lake had yet to turn silver.

The water was clear and deliciously cool as she swam lazily through the crystal surface. She doubted the water would feel as fine when it turned silver again. She was there that night to find out.

In a month, the moon is at its brightest only in one night. It was a common error to mistake the night of the full moon with the night before the full moon.

... It feels more beguiling tonight. Mukuro thought as she turned over and floated on her back. How would it feel?

She blinked when moonlight suddenly shined into her eyes. She glanced up and saw the bright rim of the moon appear. The pinpoints of the stars, shining through the cavern's natural skylight, dimmed as the full moon moved slowly and steadily on its path, eclipsing them.

***

***

Yomi grumbled silently as he ran swiftly and efficiently through the jungle. He still couldn't believe how neatly he had been manipulated by both Shura and Seran.

~~~

"I am really concern about Lady Mukuro," Seran said rather solemnly, "I am going out to find her."

Yomi shrugged, unconcerned. "Suit yourself. I'm going to bed now."

Shura piped in, "I'll help you, Seran."

"... No, Shura," Yomi said, "You need your rest."

"I'm not tired at all, Papa. I feel great!"

"No."

"Don't be so stodgy, Yomi," remarked Seran, "though it delights me to no end to see you finally acting like a parent."

"Shut up."

"I don't envy you your lineage, Shura."

"Well... Papa does act grumpy sometimes."

"..." They were ganging up on him.

"Oh well, we better humor your father this time. He's liable to get an ulcer worrying about you."

"... All right," Shura agreed reluctantly.

"Anyway, you are still too young for certain conversation pieces."

?!

~~~

There was no way Yomi could leave Seran alone with Mukuro now. Shura would never jeopardize his position, but the healer could be counted on to be his usual tactless self.

Mukuro would never let him hear the end of it if she ever found out.

... Of course, she might just blow him away for even mentioning such an idea... He slowed down thoughtfully then discarded the idea. For some reason, women have a soft side for the eccentric irritant.

***

***

Seran was worried. Behind him, the grandfather clock struck a single tone. Yomi was taking too long. Neither him nor Mukuro had returned. He closed his eyes, pondering what to do. Shura was sleeping on the couch, having finally dozed off while waiting for his father to return.

I will have to go look for them...

***

***

The last of the moon disappeared over the edge. Moonlight flickered then disappeared to be replaced by starlight. On the cave floor, silver turned to black as the blossoms withered away. Their light vanished with the moon. On the shore of the lake, three large crystals cracked and splintered, its fragments dissipating into dust and releasing the contents within. Three forms lay still where they fell.

A light glowed from the center of the lake. It grew and took the silver from the waters. As white and gray turned back to blue, a figure emerged from the light.

***

Sanae stretched and shook out her wings. As they unfurled and twitched the moisture from them, she rubbed her cheek against a wing, enjoying the petal softness of it. I am free.

A smile graced her lips as she floated to them. She stared at them, hoping that her gifts to them were repayment enough. She touched a finger to the female's forehead. This one had been the first. The two males had come later.

As she glided by the first male, a wing brushed against one of his ears. It twitched, and Sanae giggled. She was tempted to play with them; however, there was not enough time.

She landed by the third one, and this time, sorrow tinged her face. He had been the hardest to subdue. His coming was a surprise even though he was the most familiar to her. She couldn't help this one.

I owe you a debt. She looked at him the longest before the light tugged at her. She had to go now.

She pressed a kiss against his cheek before vanishing with the light. It was doubtful they would meet again. No Silver Blossom would ever grow again in this world.

To be continued... 

Yen

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter


	3. Triad Balance

Disclaimer: Purely for entertainment. 

Chapter 8 of A Story to Tell

Triad Balance

Written by Yen (March 2000)

Shura's eyes narrowed. He frowned, concentrating on the familiar youkai signature belonging to his father. It was extremely weak. Suppressing the urge to rush into the cavern, he slowly, warily entered. The sight of Yomi lying lifelessly on the ground stole away his reticence, and he ran to him. The soles of his boots mercilessly crushed the black stems and heads of dead silver blossoms carpeting the whole of the cave floor from entrance to water's edge.

"Papa!" Falling to his knees beside Yomi's prone form, Shura reached out and shook him. "Papa, wake up!"

To his relief and shock, his father's eyes flickered open, blinked and stared up at him.

His mouth dried speechlessly, and Shura stared back at similar pink eyes. He had never seen his father's eyes. Red-white pupils darkened and narrowed. "... Shura...?"

Shura swallowed nervously. "Papa?" Hesitantly, he brought his hand up and waved it over Yomi's face. Blind eyes moved and followed. "... You can see?"

Yomi blinked again and stared pass his son's shoulders to the ceiling hole. What little of the sky, which can be seen was gray, subdued with storm clouds. Lightning suddenly flashed, and he squeezed his eyes close. The brightness hurt them. Seconds later, he winced when the accompanying thunder roared in his ears. 

"... You can see...?" Shura repeated. His tone was higher in pitch and incredulous.

"..." His eyes open again and fastened on his son's face. Shura's eyes were wide and locked on his. A thought wandered into his mind idly. His face is too handsome... beautiful. Unconsciously, he reached up and traced a high cheekbone. He's going to attract the best and the worst when he's grown up... The rest of his musings was forgotten as his hand fell from Shura's face. ... I can see?

***

Shura leaned away as Yomi suddenly sat up. One of Yomi's ears brushed against his nose, and he sneezed. Sniffling and rubbing his nose, he sat back on his legs and sneezed again. His second sneeze caught his father's attention, and he found himself studied meticulously by his sire. He swallowed again. "... What happened, papa?"

"... I don't remember," Yomi answered simply. Both of them turned at a sound and stared at Mukuro who was lying on the ground a meter away and who was waking up.

***

Mukuro groaned and rubbed her forehead. Grimacing at the pain in her head, she attempted to sit up and gave up a few moments later when her muscles refused to work. She felt numb all over. She started when someone helped her up. Opening her eyes, she glanced aside to see Shura staring at her. Yomi's son had an unusual expression on his face that she had trouble identifying. "Thank you, Shura," she said automatically and winced again when her headache worsened. What happened?

"Shura." She turned to see Yomi, his eyes, closed as usual and jerking his head towards the lake. "Mukuro's clothes are over there."

It was several moments before Shura understood Yomi's unspoken order and stood up to retrieve her discarded wear.

It took a few more moments before Mukuro began wondering how he knew she was naked.

Shura returned with her clothes, and while pushing her arm through a sleeve, she discovered her scars were gone.

***

***

Yomi closed his eyes and opened them slowly for the umpteenth time. Each time, he expected to see darkness only to see again each time. He absolutely had no idea what happened. 

He looked aside to where Shura was looking over Seran. What happened...? The shadow demon was still unconscious since the time they had found him a short distance from where Mukuro had been lying. Unlike them; however, he didn't wake as easily and remained in a coma-like state.

The last thing he remembered was Mukuro floating on the surface of the Silver Lake. After that, nothing until Shura's face. He disliked not knowing what happened and dislike even more the thought of losing time and memory. Mukuro was in similar predicament.

***

***

She stared at her hand, pushed up her sleeve and looked at the smooth skin. There was not a single blemish. Putting down her hand, her other hand moved up to touch her face. What happened to me?

"The lake is more potent than any medicine I can concoct." Seran's words. 

She stared at her hand. So the lake did this to me? She closed her eyes and pressed her palm against her cheek. I am whole again...

***

***

Shura frowned then looked worried when Seran pushed the bowl of soup away and stood up. Without a word, he left the table and exited the kitchen.

What's wrong with him? He looked questioningly at his father who shrugged and continued eating his meal. Opposite them, both seats were empty. They haven't seen Mukuro since yesterday morn.

He sighed inwardly. He didn't understand what happened and what was happening.

***

***

Yomi cocked his head slightly and parried away Shura's strike. Before Shura could recover, he grabbed his son's sword arm and twisted hard. With a startled yelp, Shura dropped his weapon.

Releasing him, Yomi reprimanded him, "You are not concentrating, Shura."

Shura straightened and rubbed his sore forearm defensively before bending to pick his fallen sword. Tossing his hair back, he resumed his battle posture. Yomi nodded approvingly, seeing the alertness in his son's eyes.

With my sight returned, I lost power in my other senses.

He returned his blade into his scabbard and nodded at Shura. Do not underestimate me.

***

Mukuro watched unseen while Shura attacked Yomi again. The younger youkai was exuberant and impatient in his attacks. Clearly, he still had much to learn about patience, control and waiting for his opponent to attack first.

Yomi sidestepped and tripped Shura. 

***

Shura winced as he pushed himself up. His palms burned with raw stinging flesh. He had landed instinctively on his hands. Looking at his grass-stained hand, he rolled over and looked up his father. Yomi was shaking his head at him. "You will have to do better than that, Shura."

He shrugged at him, quite unconcerned. He simply didn't feel like training properly this day. With a grin at Yomi, he lay back on the grass and extended his arms over his head in a stretch. "Let's take a break, papa."

Yomi started, released a breath and sat down beside him. "Perhaps you will do better afterwards." His father sounded wry, and Shura was pleased to see a small smile lighten the older youkai's somber expression. It was a week since the incident at Silver Lake.

Shura took a deep breath and stared at the sky. It was a perfect day. Just the right brightness and warmth from the cloud shrouded sun. Idly, he began imagining shapes in clouds rolling by lazily. There was one, which resembled a Silver Blossom.

He frowned. Mukuro still was nowhere to be seen, and Seran still hadn't spoken a single word. He found himself wondering where Mukuro was and hoped that Seran would be his grumpy self again. A silent Seran was simply too unnatural.

A slight wind started, and Shura blinked when it deposited a leaf on his nose. He blew it off and rubbed at his tickled nose. A shadow suddenly fell over him.

***

"Hello, Mukuro." Yomi stood up calmly and turned around to face Mukuro. She nodded at him while Shura remained as he was, on his back and staring at Mukuro.

She smiled at Shura, who looked flustered much to Yomi's annoyance. "What do you want?" He asked without preamble. He would have to teach Shura to be more alert and make more use of his physical senses. Mukuro was employing a energy cloaking technique similar to Seran's. He could accomplish the same, but decided to do so at a later date when Shura was able to do it as well. 

Mukuro glanced at him momentarily. "I was in the area." She shrugged. "I couldn't help but notice your training methods, Yomi."

His hackles rose as she continued. "It is rather inefficient..."

***

Shura stood up slowly and stared at the two warily. His father and Mukuro were in a face-off.

"For your own son, you pick a very impersonal way to train-"

"How I train Shura is none of your business."

Mukuro lifted her chin, her eyes narrowed in stubborn determination. "Shura is my business."

Shura almost fell down while Yomi stared at her speechlessly. "... What?!"

A smile played on her lips, and she walked to stand behind Shura. The smile widened while Shura blinked at her. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I saved his life," she said softly. Her eyes were serious as she pulled Shura against her. They were about the same height, and her chin brushed against his shoulder blade. "He too is my responsibility."

***

***

Seran looked at the column of smoke rising into the clear sky. From his position at the jungle's edge, he could hear sounds of battle. Yomi's angry curses matched Mukuro's taunting retorts. Shura's shouts could be heard.

Seran sighed. He didn't even want to know what part of his estate they were demolishing. 

***

***

Shigure twirled his weapon effortlessly, and a path opened for him and his men into the thick jungle. Saba stumbled, his foot caught on a root. Soon, the jungle fell silent as Saba's curses filled the air.

"Quiet, you idiot." Shigure almost sliced off Saba's head. It was fortunate that Saba was well trained and so were the others. In an instant, all was silent, and time after, jungle noises resumed their songs. It was only then did they proceed further.

***

"Who are you who dare venture this deep into the jungle of the Guardian's foot?"

"I should ask you a similar question."

"This is my home. I am not the stranger nor the intruder."

"... We are searching for Mukuro."

"... If you are her allies, you will find her. If you are her foes, you will not."

"You know where she is."

"Perhaps... If you can follow me through the jungle without harm, you will find her."

***

"ENOUGH!!!"

Yomi and Mukuro stared at a seething Shura. "I am not a child! I can take care of myself!"

Yomi shook his head. "You need more training."

Mukuro tilted her head slightly. "As much as I dislike agreeing with Yomi, he is right." She smiled reassuringly at Shura. "Don't worry. With my help, you will be a great fighter."

"Your help?!"

***

"Who are you?"

"Names are unimportant, but you can call me Seran."

"How do you know our Lady Mukuro?"

"By a mutual acquaintance."

***

"Mukuro, Shura is my son, not yours!"

She paused in mid-strike and flitted off before Yomi could hit her. Reappearing out of arm's reach, she stared at him. "I saved his life, Yomi." Her eyes flickered to Shura, who stared back at her with wide eyes. "In doing so," she concluded softly, "I became responsible for him."

"..."

Why am I doing this...? Mukuro watched Yomi warily. The look on his face was dumbfounded. Shura looked embarrassed. Am I this desperate for company...? 

She couldn't deny the fondness she felt for Yomi's son. Shura tugged at her feelings. The only other individual who inspired similar emotions from her was Hiei, who had left her service for Ningenkai and Kurama.

Am I looking for a replacement...? Yomi is in the right to be protective of his son. If I were in his place, I would do the same. 

"Thank you." Mukuro looked at Shura who uttered the words. He was smiling at her. "Thank you for your concern, Mukuro." A nod. "And for saving my life. I am indebted to you."

A noise from Yomi distracted her, and she was surprised to see the reluctant acceptance in his face. "... I too owe you Shura's life." His eyes closed. "Until I or Shura can repay you, I will allow your presence."

Mukuro bit her tongue, forcing the automatic comeback down her throat. Matching Yomi's tone and expression, she bowed slightly in acknowledgment. ... This will be quite entertaining.

"Lady Mukuro!"

Without warning, the air shimmered. Shigure and several other youkai appeared before them.

"I found them in the jungle," Seran's disembodied voice informed them quietly. "It was necessary to shroud them after a while. They disturbed the jungle too much. Do you know them, Mukuro?"

"... Yes, I do."

"I will leave them to you then." 

***

Shigure stared at his lord. Lord Mukuro was healed. The mask over the right side of her face was gone, and her sleeves were pulled back, exposing the lean long muscles of her arms. "... Sir?"

She smiled at him. "Hello, Shigure." ... She is beautiful.

He must have shown his emotions too openly for Yomi had groaned out aloud. "Would it help your tongue if a bag were placed over her head?"

Shigure glared at the former lord of Gandara angrily. The sharp elegant face with its ever-sealed eyes proved irritating. Normally, he could handle his adverse feelings easily enough but not now. Not when so much was at stake.

Ignoring Yomi, he kneeled before Mukuro, his men following suit. "My lady, we need you back in the kingdom."

"... Why? When I left, all was well."

"It was. When you left, and Enki's emissary took control, the ruling system fell apart." Shigure looked at her earnestly. "We were not ready for a leadership other than one by your strong hand. The whole of Makai is now in chaos. Gandara has fallen to the generals. They took control as soon as you disappeared and Enki went on an inspection tour. He has withdrawn with his men to Raizen's former stronghold. Our kingdom has been left unsteered. Gandara's army approaches even as I speak."

She took in the news calmly. Yomi looked sardonic, and Shura exclaimed, "Our Gandara in their hands?!"

"Makai was not ready for unification, and Enki is too inexperienced as a leader," Mukuro summarized.

"You have to return, Sir."

"We may be seeing Gandara sooner than expected, Shura."

"We have to get our kingdom back!"

Mukuro ignored them, staring unseeingly at nothing in particular. I must do what is right.

***

***

The reestablishment of the Three Kingdoms of Makai occurred fairly quickly. In the first place, the majority of the citizens in each kingdom favored the rule by their respective lords. Gandara had reached it's heights under Lord Yomi's leadership, and Lord Mukuro was favored in her kingdom as well even though she was female. Only the kingdom so long under Raizen's rule lacked its lord and its successor. Enki, who was neither ambitious nor proud, accepted his mistake in establishing a united Makai under his rule. He confessed, he would rather go on a adventure then sit on a throne. Enki was persuaded to rule the desert kingdom of Makai until he found a suitable replacement. The Makai tournament, which was to be held every third year had for its price instead the throne of the third kingdom rather than the whole of Makai.

To be continued...

Author's note:

From now on, each succeeding chapter will be a story in its own right. I prefer it that way.

Yen

alex@gsilink.com 


	4. Conference of Makai

Chapter Nine of A Story To Tell 

Conference of Makai

Written by Yen (March 2000)

"My lady, they have arrived."

Mukuro glanced aside to Shigure who had whispered the information to her and gave a minute nod. It was a barely imperceptible movement, but he saw it clearly enough and leaned back in his seat.

She looked back to Enki, who smiled at her broadly. His wife and chief advisor, Kokou, slammed her elbow into his large pouch of a stomach. He grimaced, and the smile disappeared to be replaced by a solemn expression more appropriate for his duty as the host of this year's conference.

The Conference of Makai took place every year. Deemed more honorific than necessary in promoting stability in Makai, but none had argued when Enki suggested it. The three rulers of the Demon World and their advisors gathered and discuss political, social, economic, military and related issues concerning their respective kingdoms. It was no mere social event.

Mukuro knew that Enki would be inquiring about lowering the tariffs on goods from her kingdom. From the jungles of Makai came the finest in biological technology. The deserts have been slowly terraformed since Enki took command. If all went well, both rulers would have what they want. Metals and minerals were hard to come by in jungles, but abundant in the desert.

"Lord Yomi of Gandara," Enki's chamberlain announced, drowning out the idle chatter of the guests in the cavernous room.

Mukuro turned to see Yomi enter the meeting hall. His stride was calm and confident. His very being radiated quiet arrogance, and indeed, he had the reason to be so. His kingdom of the plains had the upper hand in Makai.

Two steps behind him, Shura followed. Mukuro's lips twitched. He tries so hard to be more like Yomi. Yet somehow, despite that he was a clone of Yomi, he was nicer, for lack of a better term. Few people were intimidated by Yomi's successor. Try as he might, he could not copy his father's persona. Mukuro heard that he had lowered the tenants' tributes behind his father's back and had persuaded notorious bandit groups to join Gandara's forces. Yomi had given an ultimatum to the latter, clear out or be killed. Shura had found a more effective method abet more dangerous. Going unarmed and alone into enemy territory and requesting to be taken to their leader. Yomi would ground him if he ever find out, which was unlikely. Nobody wanted to get Shura into trouble.

Shura noticed her looking at him, and a playful grin appeared momentarily before his face resumed its serious mask. Meeting Shura again would be worth the trouble leaving her territory and going into the hot dry desert.

Following Shura a step behind was Gandara's head advisor Yoda. He shuffled along, trying to keep pace with his long-legged companions. He glared at Shura when the latter tried to slow down and help him. Shura rolled his eyes ever so slightly at Yoda's stubborn pride. No one noticed it except for Yoda and Mukuro.

Her eyes widened when she saw who followed Yoda. Seran's stride was short as he tried to remain behind Yoda. His face seemed tired though when he looked around and saw her, a smile appeared, animating his weary features. She didn't expect to see him again so soon. 

"Welcome, Yomi!" Boomed Enki. The host of the conference stood up from his chair and walked to greet him. Mukuro stood up as well, Shigure following suit. Kokou remained sitting, sipping her glass of wine.

"Enki." Yomi said simply. He tilted his head up to look at the massive youkai in the eyes. His no longer sightless eyes were unconcerned and bored. Had she been Enki...

"You are late, Yomi." Both men turned towards her. She tilted her head at them, her expression matching Yomi's. "In this matter, the last will not be the first."

A faint smile touched Yomi's lips. "I was not aware this meeting would be a race." His tone was condescending. "In any case, I and Gandara are in no hurry." He nodded patronizingly and took his seat without waiting for them.

Mukuro's blood boiled though no sign of it could be seen on her face and expression. Enki shrugged at her before taking his seat as well.

Not one sign of her fury was visible as she sat back down. Shigure; however, felt it. His hand moved slowly to the hilt of his weapon. Peaceful in theme this conference may be, there had been no provision for it to be without arms. Mukuro's eyes flickered close for a few moments, and Shigure relaxed. This would be a battle of words and wills, not of blood and weapons. 

***

*** 

"Gandara's grain prices are too high." Enki pushed the document across the table towards Yomi and Yoda. "It is higher than in the previous quarter."

"The harvests this time were not as abundant," informed Yoda.

Shura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His leg cramped, and he shifted uncomfortably. There were no chairs other than the six at the conference table. He and the others had been standing for the past two hours. Thankfully, it was near midday.

"We may consider lowering the bulk rate per ton if there is an additional one hundred units of rionite at no extra cost in this year's quota.

Shura looked up, startled as others present gasped and murmured in alarm. Rionite was a rare mineral in Makai. It could only be found in deep desert mines. A single small crystal of rionite could power a modest household for ten years. To most of Makai, they serve little purpose for it took a certain amount of technological advances to make use of rionite. It was only in Gandara where the stones achieved their desired potential. For the desert youkai, rionite exports to Gandara served as their main source of income. It was not easy to mine, and a unit of rionite was equivalent to a thousand crystals.

"... We can provide fifty units if the grain rate lowers by twenty-five percent."

"Seventy-five units, twenty percent."

Shura suppressed a sigh. Yoda was a born haggler. Enki's offer was fair enough. He glanced to his father, who remained had been silent since the meeting officially started. His eyes were closed. To people unfamiliar with him, he looked like he was sleeping. Shura knew otherwise. Yomi's other senses increased many fold when he was sightless. 

Shura shifted again, wishing he were elsewhere. He had been offered to sit with Yomi at the table, but respectfully declined, offering the seat to Yoda instead. He had reasons for doing so, but mostly because he knew Yoda knew better to adhere to Yomi's desires. Yoda understood this too well. How many times he had reprimanded Shura for giving in too easily to other people's demands. Fortunately, he never told his father about his leniency. Though... Yomi probably already knew anyway. 

I would not be a good merchant, Shura thought ruefully. My profits would barely break even.

Beside him, Seran yawned discretely, hiding his drowsiness behind a hand. The healer hadn't wanted to come. It took Shura a long time to persuade his sensei to come along. Mentioning Mukuro's name finally made him agree reluctantly.

Shura enjoyed teasing the older youkai about Mukuro though it usually wasn't so entertaining since Seran didn't deny his attraction to her.

"We would like to make a bid for the rionite, Lord Enki." Shigure's statement caused quite a stir. Yomi opened his eyes and glanced at him. "Our artificial farms are doing better than expected. Already, two harvests have been gathered since last year with high-protein yields."

This was interesting. Shura perked up and paid closer attention. If it were true then, Gandara's monopoly over Makai's food supply would be at an end.

Yoda frowned, and Yomi was starting to show interest. His father leaned forward, resting his elbows against the table and steepling his fingers.

Plains, jungles and the desert. It was a common fact that the most suitable place for civilization to take root was on the flat lands, especially the plains and river banks. Though not as varied in raw materials as those procured in jungles and rocky areas, the plains surpassed in the production of food stuffs. The Makai kingdom of the plains, Gandara, thrived on the market demand for their chief produce, rice and grains. Besides meat, it was the staple food base of Makai.

If they can produce grains in great quantity... Shura's eyes narrowed. Papa and Yoda will have to deal more carefully.

*** 

"Interesting," remarked Yomi, his expression indiscernible. "Aren't those farms still in experimental stage?"

It was Mukuro who answered him. "Until recently. The results were very satisfactory."

"I see..." His hand reached up to rub his chin thoughtfully. "May we see a sample?"

One of Mukuro's entourage approached the table and placed a large flat ebony chest on it. At a gesture from Mukuro, she opened it and removed the contents within. There were three separate trays, one of which she placed in the center of the table, the other two were handed to Yoda and Kokou.

Seran approached as well and examined the grain samples. There were ten varieties. Shigure began reciting out loud. "There are twelve other breeds but these ten show the most promise. The experimental offshot of seba has been found to have protein content of twenty-six point-"

Seran shot a glance at him and Mukuro, his face startled. "Twenty-six?!" He looked intrigued though disbelief tinged his words. "Are you certain? You were able to get two harvests of this grain in one year?" He looked back at the rice. "That's incredible! There is only one breed I am aware of with a protein level above twenty percent, and it can be harvested only once in three years." 

Mukuro smiled at his enthusiasm. "The artificial conditions within the farms proved to be very encouraging for plant growth. Would you like to see them?"

"Definitely!"

Shura tapped Seran on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. Seran grimaced at whatever it was he was told, and he looked regretfully at her. "... Unfortunately, my schedule permits me little time." He glanced aside, miffed at Yomi and the frowning Yoda. "I will have to refuse the honor." With that, he retreated with Shura back to their former positions.

Before anyone else could speak, the deep sound of a gong rang signaling that the noon meal was ready.

***

*** 

"I still don't think it was wise, Lord Mukuro." She glanced at Shigure, and he continued, "We have revealed our advantage." He looked away momentarily. "Enki could have been informed in secret. Yomi didn't have to know."

"Do you really believe he doesn't know already, Shigeru?"

His dark eyes were startled. "... But how could he?!"

"The scientist who developed the seba variant once worked for Yomi." His eyes narrowed at that bit of information. "We know that, sir." She smiled inwardly. Shigure was one of the few who didn't bother with gender issues. "We kept him in close watch. He didn't inform anyone about it."

Shigure still had much to learn. "He was send to us, Shigure," she told him, "He was one of Gandara's finest. We didn't recruit him as it had appeared. He was send to us."

His face fell then darkened with controlled rage. He disliked being fooled. He reclaimed calm equilibrium moments later. One of the reasons why he was her foremost fighter and advisor after Hiei. "He will be returned to them in a bag."

She shook her head and said wryly, "What good would that do except inform them that we know they knew." She stood up and walked to the balcony of her suite. She glanced back to him. "It is best to make good use of him instead. You have to admit it was because of him, that so much was achieved in shorter time."

Shigure reluctantly nodded. One thing good about intellectuals. They little cared which side they were on as long as they could research properly.

A known secret weapon was best unveiled in public.

*** 

*** 

"Do you think they know we know, Lord Yomi?"

"They know, Yoda."

"Seran is mad that he wasn't informed sooner."

"Give him the data that Maden sent us. That should quiet him down."

"Shura is doing that right now."

*** 

*** 

Seran stared at the information scrolling down on his reader. He flung the flat palm-sized computer across the room suddenly. Shura ducked as it flew by his head like a discus to smash against the wall.

"... Sensei-"

"Just keep quiet, Shura." He sat down tiredly on the side of his bed. "Gods..." He whispered, "I hate this cloak and dagger bullshit."

Shura left his room quietly. As the door shut close, he lay down and stared at the ceiling.

Why do I keep hoping and working for something that seems so impossible?

His head turned towards the table where his black satchel bag was. What else can I do?

~~~ 

~~~

He entered his room and paused. The window was open and letting in chilly air. With a soft curse, he went over to it and slammed it shut. A last gust managed to slip by, and he shuddered. He hated the cold.

"Seran."

He whirled about and stared at nothing. There was nothing else in his room save for himself, his desk, his computer station and his futon.

A laugh, and the air in front of him shimmered. He blinked, and Mukuro was standing in front of him. She smiled at his blank expression. "Finally got you back."

"..." He smiled in return. "I cannot believe you infiltrated Gandara just to get even." He bowed exaggeratedly. "To what do I owe the honor of a personal visit from your ladyship?" 

A short while later, he was rubbing a bump on his head. He glared at her who looked back at him innocently. "I assure you that's not how they knight someone in Ningenkai."

"It's the Makai version."

"... Touche."

*** 

"Why are you here, Mukuro?"

"... Something is wrong with me."

?! "... Wrong? You look fine."

She looked away and stared at her right arm. "... My scars are still here."

"... What do you mean?"

When she looked back at him, her eyes were haunted. "Whoever took my scars away released the demons in my mind."

*** 

He ran fingers over her sleeping face before he leaned back and looked at her. Mukuro was sleeping in his bed. His room was the only place he could do this.

His hand covered hers. When you dream, I will be with you.

*** 

Her legs trembled, and she fought to keep them still. He liked it when she moved. If she moved too much, he might do it again. She could feel the warm thick blood dripping from another cut.

Stop it, please...

*** 

She screamed. It was eating her. She fell to her knees and screamed again, but she didn't move anymore. She didn't try to get the acid off her.

Just a little more, and he'll never touch me again...

Shouts and running feet. Icy cold water suddenly hit her.

*** 

It was so cold. She rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep her actions brisk. It would be morning soon, and the sun will come up and warm her cell.

From faraway, she heard another scream. She lay on her side and curled up on the damp cold bench.

This is better.

*** 

She trudged through the snow, dragging her feet and hands weighted down by manacles. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, trying to see through the blizzard.

If I could just take them off, it wouldn't be so hard...

*** 

They wouldn't come off. She sobbed, her eyes blurry with tears as she looked at her blood dripping from badly scraped flesh. 

They are as bad as him!

*** 

She was falling. She could see the welcoming waters below. Soon, she would be free. Free from the pain, free from his chains, free from him.

Someone caught her, and she fought him.

*** 

It's all right, Mukuro. She stared at soft blue eyes. They were so sad. It's over, and I promise they will never hurt you again. I promise.

A warm kiss covered her lips. I can't erase the pain you felt, but there is something I can do.

*** 

His hips began to move forward again, and she tensed involuntarily expecting pain. Delicious pleasure radiated from the friction instead. Hands framed her face tenderly, and his lips brushed her forehead, lowered across her cheek to her mouth. He promised softly that he would always protect her. 

*** 

Hands slammed down the silk covers and moved between her thighs. They were ugly hands with ugly fingers, pudgy and gross with bloated fats. They began probing her.

*** 

His finger touched her and entered slowly. She shuddered as another slipped in and started a jerky rhythm. She could hear nothing but the soft cries she was making. Her eyes traced the sharp contours of his face longingly.

*** 

It was so warm. She was wrapped in fur. The flames of a fire danced in front of her eyes. A snowflake landed on her nose, and she looked up to see many more falling down. It was beginning to snow hard, but she was not cold.

***

Water lapped against her, and she leaned back to rest her head against his chest. His legs shifted underneath her. She could feel him against the small of her back. She smiled, stood up and turned around. Rivulets of water and bubbles ran down her body as she kneeled down and took him.

*** 

When she woke up, it was dark. She reached out and turned on the lamp beside the bed. 

"Good evening, Mukuro." She saw Seran sitting in his armchair in the farthest corner from her. "... Evening?" It was still evening?

His corner was dark, but she knew he was smiling. "You have been sleeping since last evening, Mukuro."

"I was?" She shook her head and stretched. No wonder she felt sore.

"How do you feel?"

"... Very well actually." She was surprised. She had felt awful yesterday. Now...

"I'm glad," he said simply.

"What did you do?" She asked as she got out of bed and stretched yet again. 

A chuckle. "Trade secrets, Mukuro."

She tilted her head at him questioningly. "I don't need another session?"

A pause. "There is no need." He sounded strange. "I promise he won't haunt you again."

"... He?" She walked towards him. Shadowed, his right arm left the chair's armrest. Its hand cupped his chin thoughtfully. "The one who hurt you," he replied softly.

"I see..." She leaned towards him, one hand grasping his arm, the other, the armrest for support. She looked into his light blue eyes. They were warm with concern. She kissed him before moving away. "Thank you."

*** 

Seran stared at the open window, the exit Mukuro had used. He didn't feel like closing it. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His right arm began to throb in pain. 

What is happening to me?

~~~

~~~

He opened his bag and began removing its contents. One particular bottle caught his eye, and he harrumphed. It was not his. Shura's most likely. He had taken an interest in potions and herbs recently. He must have accidentally placed in his bag. He shrugged and tossed it back into his satchel.

He had other potions to make to deal with certain stubborn individuals.

I promised I would always protect her.

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter


	5. Something Unexpected

Chapter Ten of A Story to Tell 

Something Unexpected

Written by Yen (April 2000)

Shura uncapped the vial and poured its contents into the bowl of spice. His father would never forgive him if he ever found out what he was planning.

***

It was the second day of the conference, and all was not well. The trade matter had yet to be settled. Gandara was firm on the tariffs on their side. Despite the agricultural breakthroughs, Mukuro's kingdom could not supply enough grain for two. Their silos were near empty unlike the huge stockpiles in Gandara. If war would break out...

***

They were seated at the conference table. The gong rang, and servants appeared with the day meal.

***

Shura stood beside his seated sire. Before Yomi's plate was placed before him, Gandara's heir took a small bite of its contents.

Mukuro's hand tightened unseen on her lap. Beside her, Shigure was discreetly checking their food with a portable poison scanner. 

Enki and Kokou ate their meals without worry.

Only Yomi would have the gall to appoint his own son as his food taster. Shura didn't to seem mind though. He smiled at Yomi as he sprinkled spice extracts on his dish. The other nodded his thanks, and Shura backed off with the spice dish held reverently in his hands.

Without warning, one of the servants cried out when she tripped, her foot caught against a leg of Shigure's chair. Mukuro automatically reached out and grabbed the young youkai's shoulder, but the glass she was holding tilted. Wine flowed out and splashed into her spice plate, ruining its contents.

***

"What a waste," said Enki. Beside him, Kokou sniffed, looking bored. The clumsy servant girl bowed profusely as she took the ruined spice. Mukuro smiled slightly, making sure that the other knew it was all right. She was unworried. It was unlikely Enki would have the girl punished. For the mean time, she will have to eat her meal unseasoned.

Spice from the deserts of Makai was an even rarer commodity than the rare rionite mineral. Its value was a thousand times that of jungle grown spice. So hard to find and to process that it was never exported out. Any found and made was immediately stored in the desert fortress. It is said to extend life.

When Raizen began his fast, refusing to eat and to taste the ningen flesh and blood necessary for his kind, he drank only water and ate only spice. As miraculous as the spice is, it couldn't prolong his life indefinitely. In honor of him, the present ruler of the desert kingdom partook of a daily spice diet. A small plateful of the rare spice each morning served with the day meal.

For this occasion, Enki had the spice allotment divided into three. So valued it was that the living jar holding harvested spice would only release a certain and exact amount every dawn. More couldn't be taken this day to replace Mukuro's share. 

Enki glanced sorrowfully at his empty spice plate. He had dumped its entirety immediately on his food.

"Shura," said Yomi simply. Enki looked aside to see Yomi's son start. "... What papa?" He asked. He looked uncomfortable.

Yomi frowned and glanced back at him.

"... Uh okay." Shura slowly walked over to Mukuro and handed her Yomi's spice plate. He did so with great reluctance. Mukuro looked at him curiously as she accepted it.

***

"Sensei..."

"Hmm? What is it, Shura?"

...

"You what?!"

"It was an accident!"

"You gave them rilan!?!"

"I only wanted papa to take it-"

"Whatever for?!"

"... Papa is not as cruel and as cold as he seems." Young eyes looked at him earnestly. "You know that too. He's just that way in public and when the other lords are around."

"... What are you trying to do?"

"... He's really very nice-"

"Shura!"

***

"Let them have their grain, Yoda."

"... Sir?!"

Yomi glanced at Yoda with a smile and placing his hands at the back of his head, leaned back relaxed and comfortable against his chair. "You heard me."

Enki's mouth dropped open.

"There's a lot more where they came from," Yomi said with a wide yawn.

Mukuro frowned at this then smiled the next instant. "I doubt it." Shigure glanced at her. "It's doubtful you can get more," she continued easily.

Shigure looked alarmed. 

"We'll see," Yomi immediately replied, rubbing at his eye.

Yoda stared at him.

Kokou placed down her wineglass and finally looked interested.

***

"Shura..."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"This is all your fault."

"I know that. ... You won't help me?"

"... Do I have a choice?"

***

"Three hundred heavy-duty ATTs."

"Is that all you're going to offer, Yomi? Ten large scale TRs."

"Four hundred."

"Twenty."

"Lord Yomi?!" Yoda finally exclaimed. Shigure's "Lord Mukuro?!" came a half-second later.

Enki looked surprised, and a smile widened his face to enormous proportions. All that for fifty units of rionite...? 

***

Later...

"WHAT?!"

Both Yomi and Mukuro had identical expressions of disbelief. Shura took a step back. Seran ignored them professionally at his table. He concentrated on his herbs and potions.

Yomi stared at his son. "Exactly what is it that you put in the spice?" Mukuro remained silent, her eyes focused on Shura.

"... It's called rilan. It's only temporary," said Shura.

"What exactly does it do?" Asked Mukuro.

"... It's an inhibitor."

Their expressions turned blank simultaneously.

Seran finally spoke, "Specifically, it inhibits negative emotions." He glanced at them over his shoulder. "For next three days, you two will be unable to feel negatively."

Yomi remarked, "The conference ends in three days."

Mukuro said, "I won't be able to participate." She blinked. "Shigure won't let me until I come to my senses, he said."

Yomi looked unusually sheepish. "Yoda is still angry about the 500 ATTs for the rionite."

Shura blanched again. Five hundred all-terrain transports when they could have gotten the rionite for none. His ears suddenly hurt. For the next three days he was safe unless Yoda found out. He stared at his smiling unconcerned father. The potion was very effective.

Mukuro smiled at Shura. "I suggest you make sure Shigure never finds out."

"Shura can handle him," Yomi said with certainty.

"Shigure will not attack him outright," Mukuro replied just as sure.

"Shura, you are to remain in your room until further notice."

He didn't complain.

***

***

Enki downed another goblet of wine. Nearby, standing on a table, Yomi was accepting requests. A shiny gold harp gleamed, tucked under his elbow. He never knew Yomi played the harp, and so did many others. His audience had similar expressions of shock. A flash of red appeared, and he caught the rose Kokou tossed to him. His wife laughed when he gamely stuck its stem between his teeth and bowed low to her. His long black hair brushed against the table's surface before he straightened, flipping it back expertly. Audible sighs could be heard from appreciative parties.

He would need to talk to Kokou about her conduct especially when she was drunk. 

Laughter caused him to look towards the crowd of prospective males gathered around Mukuro. She looked positively alluring, dressed even in her usual outfit. She was flirting outrageously with one young man in particular. The fortunate youth had a look of charmed admiration on his face. He ignored the looks of murderous envy headed his way as Mukuro tugged at a long lock of hair and pulled his head down to whisper something in his ear. He smiled widely.

Enki felt faint.

***

"Sensei, aren't you going to the party?"

"Keep quiet and study your lessons, Shura."

***

He was about to go to bed when someone knocked at his door. Grabbing his robe and putting it on, he paced to and opened it.

"Good evening, Seran." He jumped aside as Mukuro walked into his room purposely.

"... Mukuro?" 

"That's my name."

"..." He closed the door silently before asking, "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea," she said as she sat down on his bed.

He went and sat down in his chair before continuing, "What happened tonight?"

She stared at him blankly before answering, "Same old thing."

"... Same old thing?"

"You know, the usual thing. People want something." She lay back with a sigh. "Men wanting to bed me, asking for favors and positions." Her nose wrinkled with distaste. "The only difference with tonight is that they are a little less timid." She stretched with a yawn. "Several women even approached me." She smiled. "I was tempted."

He chuckled. "Why didn't you?"

She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "I was hankering for some male company," she said softly, her tone meaningful.

"You said men wanted to bed you."

She plopped down again and stared at the ceiling. "There was one handsome lad who caught my eye," she admitted. "... But I didn't want to use him." Her eyes closed. "He tried to hide it, but he was quite an innocent. He reminded me of Shura."

He stood up and sat down beside her. "Why don't you tell Shura how you feel about him?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she glared at him in mock anger. "I am not a cradle snatcher," she declared.

He crossed his arms. "What about Hiei?"

An eyebrow went up, and she laughed. "Don't believe the rumors you hear." She whispered, "Nothing happened between us. ... Unfortunately."

"Why?"

Her eyes blurred then cleared. "We are the same, Hiei and I." She sat up slowly and stared at nothing in particular. "We were both abandoned, both used. Yet, we survived and became stronger than the ones who used us. However, even that, we were still slaves to what happened to us." Her eyes focused on him. "Do you understand what I mean, Seran?"

"Yes," he said, and she went on, "There is so much potential in him. One day, I know he will not only be stronger but much stronger than I, but I do not fear him. He does not fear me either." She rubbed her wrists. "Even when he was still weaker than I am, he saved me from myself. He gave me hope."

"And you see the same thing in Shura?"

She answered, "Shura is what Yomi could have been had things been different. Yomi doesn't know it yet, but Shura is his hope. He sees him as a tool."

"He has learned to care for him."

"That was before he got back his kingdom."

"You seem to mind more than Shura does."

"He adores his father."

"He loves Yomi. There is a difference."

"What do you think?"

"There is hope for him yet, and Shura is doing a great deal of work."

"Rilan?"

"Shura wants you all to see that Yomi is really very nice."

"..."

"Those were his words."

"He's still so young."

"Yes, he is."

Mukuro sighed. "I seem to have a fondness for younger men," she observed honestly.

"Unlucky me."

She smiled at him, a teasing glimmer in her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm older than you," he replied, straight-faced.

"Not too old," she murmured before kissing him.

***

***

"Another toast to his excellency, Lord Yomi of Makai!" Tabash stood up unsteadily and held out his cup towards him. Barely had the others raised their cups when he fell down, stone drunk across the table. The gold goblet slipped from his hand to spill its meager contents across the polished wood before rolling to finally rest against Yomi's hand. He picked it up with a smile as the others laughed and completed the toast.

It was near midnight of the second day of the conference. Enki's ballroom was littered with drunk and sleeping guests who had utilized whatever flat surface or not so flat as makeshift beds. Servants were also present, cleaning up the mess and removing its occupants to be relocated to more comfortable and appropriate areas.

At the table with the only upright chairs, about a dozen youkai nobles and rich merchants were still on their feet, barely. All evening they have been playing and battling for Yomi's favors. A pair of scantily clad twins took positions by his sides. They were the chosen winners from the many who vied for his attention.

The female purred sultrily as she kneeled down at his feet. She began massaging his legs with expert strokes. Yomi glanced down as she slipped between his thighs and rubbed her mouth against his crotch. Her brother was working on his shoulders.

"An interesting night ahead for you, Yomi." He looked towards the only other youkai who was not drunk. "Perhaps," he said as sweet promises whispered into his ears. The pressure below increased.

Bander shrugged. His ancient wrinkled face was decidedly bored. "It is difficult to be entertained these days." 

Yomi smiled at that and glanced at the youth behind him. A soft command, and he left him to entertain Bander instead. The old youkai frowned. "You think he interest me?"

Yomi reached down and pulled up the girl by her arm. "Would you like the pair?" He offered. She looked disappointed but obediently joined her sibling.

Bander laughed. "I see you are not interested either." He shook his head at them kindly and tossed a small bag to the older twin.

He opened it, grinned at him and immediately left, dragging his surprised sister with him.

It was Yomi's turn to shrug. "What interest you anyway, Bander?" He asked as he took a sip from his cup. Bander was one of the few Yomi would listen to. He was a rich merchant king who rose through the ranks by sweat and blood and careful thinking unlike the idiots who swarmed around him like flies.

Bander's eyes turned thoughtful. "Lady Mukuro intrigues me."

Yomi almost spit out the wine. He coughed hard when the liquid entered his windpipes instead. "Her?!"

"Don't sound so surprise," Bander looked insulted. "I'm not so old as not to be able to appreciate strength, beauty and brains in a woman."

Yomi coughed harder.

"She," continued Bander, "seemed interested in my son."

Yomi's throat hurt.

Bander frowned. "By all the gods, stop your wheezing, Yomi. It's not so farfetched. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't thought about it."

He finally looked back at him. "Don't tell me you are hoping to pair your son with her."

"And why not?" Countered Bander, "If Isha had been born female instead of male, I would be trying to pair you two."

"You wouldn't succeed."

"Try telling that to the idiots."

***

Mukuro closed the door silently behind her. It was near dawn. Through one of the many high arch windows, which lined the hallway, she could see the pearly rays of the sun rising ever closer to the desert horizon. She hadn't expected to sleep so long.

A satisfied smile curved her lips as she jumped unto the balustrade. Her suite was on the level above this. She preferred the shorter distance. An instant later, she appeared on the balustrade above.

"Good morning, Mukuro." She almost fell off it. Yomi was leaning against the wall beside her door. "Late night?" A smile appeared on his face. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to all the world to be dozing.

She stared at him as she jumped off. "What do you want?" She knew at this moment she should be feeling irritated. All she felt was curiosity. 

He straightened and walked towards her, his eyes still closed. Acting on an impulse, she waved a hand over his face. No reaction even though she knew he knew what she was doing. She stuck out her tongue at him and grinned. She always wanted to do that.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Really? Whatever for?"

"To satisfy a curiosity."

Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

***

"For next three days, you two will be unable to feel negatively."

***

He would have to inquire more about this rilan when Mukuro didn't blast him to smithereens, not that he would have let that happen.

She tensed then relaxed when he didn't do anything else. Feeling her relinquishment, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. 

***

Yomi is kissing me... Mukuro blinked as his mouth pressed her lips apart. His hand moved up to hold her head firmly against his; the other, slipped down to her back.

Does he have a death wish or something? Her hand tightened into a fist. It took conscious thought. Feels nice... He has nice firm lips, and he knows how to kiss just right... Her other hand moved to touch his face. Mhmm...

***

Her eyes flickered close as his opened. Surprise widened them as she pressed closer to him, the curves of her body fitted against the contours of his.

He jerked when she kissed him back.

***

Yoda was trying not to slap his face as he stared at what he was seeing. On the opposite end of the hall, Shigure's sword fell from listless fingers. He grabbed at it wildly before it hit the floor. A metallic ping sounded, and he glanced up to see Yoda snatching his reader from the floor and running back into his room. He copied his counterpart's action.

***

The sound of two doors simultaneous slamming shut disturbed them.

***

Yomi blinked at a smiling Mukuro as she released and pushed past him to her door. "Was your curiosity satisfied?" She asked.

"... Yes." However, not in the way he expected.

"Good. Well then, good day. I have to go and clean my mouth."

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter 


	6. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter Eleven of A Story to Tell 

Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Written by Yen (April 2000)

It was the third day of the Conference.

Shura was trying to calm down a panicked Yoda.

"Just what exactly did you see?" He was finally able to ask when Yoda quieted down. He couldn't understand what he had been babbling about.

"Lord Yomi and Mukuro kissing!!!"

"... Maybe you just had a nightmare," he said soothingly. Always remained calm when handling a stricken patient, his sensei taught him.

"That was not a nightmare! That was a disaster!"

"It couldn't be that bad. You're exaggerating."

"I do not exaggerate!"

Reluctantly, he decided to tell him about the rilan.

...

"... You gave them a love potion?!?"

"No no, it's not a love potion."

Meanwhile...

"There has to be a cure!" Shigure roared.

Seran covered his ears and shouted back at him, "I'm telling you there isn't one!"

***

Enki raised his hand, and the rest of the caravan behind him halted. Just ahead, a desert oasis glistened ephemeral in the sun.

"We'll stop here for a while before proceeding."

The rionite mines were a hour's travel further. There was a faster way to get there then via dromeds, but there was a tour through the desert city to consider as well. They have been travelling since early morn.

***

Water ran down refreshing rivulets. Mukuro shook drops from her hair as she refilled her water container. Yomi looked away and took a deep draft from his. The water had turned warm in the heat from this morning's short travel. He swallowed and gave the empty bottle to Shura who immediately went to refill it and his own. He had already replaced Yoda's water.

He ignored the loud complaints from the other travelers. There were fewer flies than from last night. The heat discouraged them. Many were still recovering from overdrinking and over merry-making. 

Shigure was watching him carefully from his position beside Mukuro. Enki was slumbering under a shady tree. Kokou could be heard screaming at the laggards to hurry up. Seran was collecting plant samples.

He was bored.

***

At the mines...

"Papa, look." Shura held up a stone for him to see. The veins on its dull surface gleamed faintly "It's rionite."

"Keep it as a charm, boy," rumbled Enki's voice, "It will bring you fortune."

Kokou ruffled Shura's hair. "You're one lucky fella. You just picked that stone from the ground."

Yomi smiled, and Shura grinned at them before running up ahead.

"You must be very proud of him, Yomi," Enki said as he ducked slightly, his head barely passing under a beam unscathed.

"I am."

The deep subterranean mines look little more then black endless holes at the surface. Underground, they extended in vast networks underneath shifting sands. It was the sands that made mining more dangerous than it was. When improperly compacted, they gushed as raging rivers into the tunnels, burying and drowning any unfortunate miners. 

Yomi glanced at the thick web of root-like plants holding back the sand. They were ordinary terani tubers biologically engineered to survive in desert conditions. They were common and virtually useless in Makai, considered as bothersome weeds, which grew well even in soil with little nutrients. Farmers in Gandara paid to the teeth to have invasions of terani destroyed. The wild ferocious jungle plants held more than well against terani but not the simple grain specimens.

They also held water well. Ahead, a miner slashed at a thick tuber and tore of a piece the length of his fore arm. He sucked at the cut end avidly.

"How do you mine the rionite with the terani covering the walls?" Yomi glanced to Mukuro who asked the question. Roots even extended across the mine floor.

Enki chuckled. "Terani cannot abide the presence of rionite." He suddenly stopped and pointed a bare patch on the wall. One of the miner guides quickly began digging at it with a small pick. Soon, he was holding up a large crystal ore and handed it to Enki.

Kokou continued, "Terani detects rionite and will not grow near it. Usually, the gap between the two must be a meter long before roots sprout." She glanced at Mukuro. "You know this already."

"I'm please to see it works as well in actual as it did in the labs."

"It works even more than well." Enki tossed the crystal up and down in his hand. "Production increased five hundred percent, and the miners were able to clear each area before proceeding. The old abandoned mines had a lot more rionite then previously thought."

"You will have to be careful that terani does not invade the lands you have terraformed so far," Yomi commented.

Unnoticed below, Yoda grimaced. Shura and Seran pretended not to hear while the others paid close attention to him.

"... And how would you suggest that be done, Yomi?" Asked Mukuro.

"Simple. Put rionite generators at the perimeters."

Yoda groaned out loud, and he realized he had just given away a state secret.

"Rionite generators?" Mukuro repeated.

He clamped his mouth shut. Rilan did more then inhibit negative emotions.

***

"Do you have any idea what a rionite generator is, Lady Mukuro?"

"No inkling whatsoever, my dear Shigure."

"... I suggest you do not talk too much, Lady Mukuro."

***

"Sensei, are you sure that's all what rilan does?"

"What did the book say, Shura?"

"... Feelings of strife, of battles and wars begone.

Drained away and walled.

Whatever else remains to be done.

Trust to faith and called..."

"... Who made that formula, Sensei?"

Seran sighed. "Who ever it was must have been full of rilan when he wrote it."

***

The inspection tour finished, they were near the entrance when it happened. It started as a tremor. Then, massive explosions shook the mines.

Shura yelped when Enki grabbed him by the waist and hauled him over his shoulder like a lumpy sack. "Hold on tight, Shura!" Enki bulldozed through the falling debris. The mines seemed to shake in time to his massive steps.

Shura coughed as he tried to get air in despite the thick dust and Enki's shoulder blade digging into his stomach. Through bleary eyes, he saw Yoda in a similar position over Seran's shoulder. Once in a while they faded from view as the ground shook wildly and large amounts of sand burst free past weakened roots.

He heard Kokou's screams for them to run faster. His leg throbbed in pain. He had been the first injured when a beam came crashing down on him. He hadn't been able to avoid it even when Yomi shouted, warning him

"You okay, boy?" He heard Enki's worried question. 

"I- I'm all right," he managed to say. Nevertheless, the giant youkai shifted him off his shoulder to cradle him in his arms. Shura's eyes widened in alarmed embarrassment.

***

Outside the mines...

Shigure coughed and spat the sand from his mouth. Taking deep drafts of the hot desert air, he finally rose from the ground using his weapon for support. Just ahead of him, he could see the collapsed entrance of the mine. There was going to be hell to pay for this!

Yoda's cry made him whirl.

"Lord Yomi! Where are you?!"

One of his men rushed to his side. "Sir, Lord Mukuro is missing!"

"Papa!!!"

***

A spark of green light, and Mukuro carefully placed the broken pieces of the light stick on a flat rock. Carefully she made sure it would not fall off into the mud below. The light stick began to flare brightly, casting a yellow-green glow. Fortunately, it didn't consume oxygen and will last for at least an hour til the entire stick was consumed. She had two more with her.

Behind her, Yomi coughed weakly. There was a bloody wound on his head where a large sharp piece of rionite ore had struck him as it fell from the ceiling. 

She examined his wound and relaxed when it was more superficial then it looked. She glanced down at the muddy ground. Terrani roots held more water then she realized. At least they wouldn't die of thirst. She stood up and examined their prison. 

A hundred more paces, and we would have been out. They were fortunate not to be caught in the two sand slides sealing the small chamber. Mukuro glanced up when the terrani laced ceiling creaked under the weight of heavy sand.

... Nothing I can do if it decides to fall on us. A moan from Yomi made her glance back. Hmm... I better put him on a drier spot.

***

Yomi winced and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked when his vision confirmed what his other senses had informed. He was still in the mine. He tried to get up, but froze when whatever it was he lying on began to wobble and roll.

"Don't move too much." He turned his head to see Mukuro walking towards him. "I didn't have anything to tie the roots with."

Yomi realized he was on a bed made of terrani roots.

***

"How long have we been in here?" He asked as he gingerly examined the makeshift bandage on his head. His mouth and hands felt dry.

"Nearly two hours now. Here, drink from this." He automatically caught the root she tossed to him with his other hand. "You're dehydrated. Better get some water in." They had both lost their water bottles in the chaos.

He watched as Mukuro placed the cut end of another root in her mouth and followed her example. Not one drop came out. He frowned, lowering the terani. She had lowered her root too. There were wet streaks on the corners of her lips.

Mukuro smiled, seeing his bewilderment. She wiped her mouth with her hand before tossing a small knife towards him. He caught it easily and sliced off a new piece from the wall behind him. ... Still nothing.

She laughed. "No no, cut a small hole on the whole end of the root." She demonstrated with another piece. A similar knife emerged from her sleeve. "You need to produce a vaccuum."

"I know that. Yomi jabbed a small hole into his root. "I just never did this before," he said before finally taking a drink.

"You've grown too soft, Yomi," she remarked, sitting more comfortably on her similar pile of roots. "You wouldn't last long where I come from."

He shrugged. "I have learned to thrive in a different kind of jungle." He pointed the root at her. "You wouldn't last long in Gandara."

"I wouldn't want to live in your city." She shook her head slightly at the thought. "... It's too artificial."

"... Speaks the one who resides and travels in genetically engineered mutated plants and insects."

"Don't complain, rice stealer."

He gave her an innocent look, which prompted her to roll her eyes ceilingward. 

...

"Why did you help me?"

"Hmm...?"

"You could have gotten out with the others if you didn't stop to help me."

"... Because of your son."

~~~

"I promise that nothing will happen to Yomi." "If I have to, I will protect him with my life."

~~~

"Shura again," he remarked, "He's a better charmer than I thought."

"Much better than you, clearly."

"I see... Would you like to marry him?"

...

"You know what, Yomi? If it wasn't for this rilan drug, you would be very dead right now."

"I take it you don't like Shura then."

"Of course I like him. ... That's not what I mean."

"What's wrong with marrying Shura?"

"He's too young."

"... Hiei."

"... What exactly do the rumors say about me and Hiei...?"

"I don't think you should know."

"I'll trade you with what they say about you and Kurama."

"Those are not rumors."

"... Damn, I envy you."

***

Yomi tensed when Mukuro suddenly raised her hand towards him. Her muscles tightened, and concentration darkened her eyes. Nothing happened.

After a while, she let out a tired sigh and lowered her hand. "Stupid rilan."

???

She rubbed her temples tiredly. "I guess you haven't noticed yet. We can't release our youki."

***

Mukuro watched as Yomi withdrew his fist from the sand wall. His knuckles were scraped and bleeding. Not one iota of youki had been released in his attack.

***

It's there... I just can't use it. Yomi stared at the clotted blood covering the cuts on his hand. I'm healing too slowly. The wound on his head throbbed painfully.

It was as if something was holding back his energy.

Nearby, Mukuro watched as the last light stick flickered and darkened.

***

"They are very near."

"How much longer until they reach us?"

"At the rate they are going... about an hour."

"Good. There's enough air in here to last further than that."

...

"Yomi, I'm curious."

"What about?"

"Why did you kiss me this morning?"

"... An old friend challenged me to kiss you."

"... It was a game then."

"Something like that."

"What did you win?"

"I beg your pardon."

"You said he challenged you. What was at stake?"

"... He said you intrigued him. I disagreed with him. ... I was wrong."

***

Bright lights pierced through the sand as the rescuers finally reached them.

***

"Papa, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Shura."

"You are wounded, my lord," Yoda fussed over him.

He looked to where Shigure was helping Mukuro up. In more ways than one...

***

"Who was responsible for the explosions?"

"Enki's men caught the culprits, Lady Mukuro. They were paid a large sum in rionite by a tiny skinny weed of a youkai."

"Sounds familiar..." She glanced aside to where Yoda was informing Yomi. "They were after all of us, but Yomi and Shura in particular." Her eyes narrowed, detecting the slight limp in Shura's stride. She looked back at Shigure. "I thought they were in exile."

Shigure nodded. "They still are. They send the weed alone."

Mukuro closed her eyes briefly. "I'm sure Yomi and Enki will make certain no similar incident will happen again. Still, make sure it doesn't happen again, Shigure."

"Yes, my lady."

***

Later...

Azure energy died down as the healer withdrew his youki from Yomi. Shura and Yoda looked extremely relived when no trace of the head wound could be seen. 

Shura ran forward and grabbed his father's right hand. There were only faint traces of the cuts. Shura had healed Yomi's injuries partially. He was still learning the craft. Seran had complimented him on his try before taking over. 

His father's smile was a greater reward.

"I'm so glad you are all right, Papa!" He almost hugged his sire had there been no audience around.

"I'm glad you are fine as well, Shura." Concern tinged Yomi's face. "How is your leg?"

"It hurts a bit, but I can walk on it."

"I want you to rest, Shura," Seran interjected. He glanced at Yoda. "Make sure Yomi does the same thing," he added before leaving to tend to other patients. Many miners had been injured. Few have yet to be found.

At Yoda's insistence, both of them retired to their tent. They would soon be on their way back to the desert fortress, baring further difficulties.

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter 


	7. Risky Experiments

Contains lemon portions, bit of cursing. 

Chapter Twelve of A Story to Tell

Risky Experiments

Written by Yen (April 2000)

Cold streams of water ran down her body, and she shivered with delight. Mukuro was taking her time and ignoring the guilt of wasting water in the desert. She consoled her conscience, reminding herself that she could have used the tub instead.

The bathroom adjacent to her suite was luxurious to say the least, even more so than the one she was used to back in her citadel. Silvers and whites dominated the scheme, starkly contrasting the usual browns and muted yellows of the desert fortress. Tiles of smooth cool marble. The only desert hue was the gold gilding the fixtures.

She sighed as she finally turned off the water. She relished the last drops sliding down her back. She disliked being hot and dry.

Shura winced as Seran poked at his leg. The healer glanced at him, and he grimaced when the grip around his ankle tightened. Shaking his head slightly, Seran took a long slender needle from his bag. 

?! 

...

"Ouch!"

"It didn't even touch you yet."

"... Sorry."

Yoda chuckled softly and shifted his attention back to his lord. Yomi was lying on the bed, trying to go to sleep. Seran had insisted he took a nap and even suggested a sleeping herb. Yomi flatly refused to take it.

"Is this really necessary?" Shura whined.

"A muscle was twisted between your leg bones. Acupuncture will alleviate that condition faster and more completely then either youki or medicine."

"I don't like needles!"

"You'll need only one, so keep quiet."

"... OUCH!!!"

Fourth Day of the Conference

Enki, Yomi and Mukuro were having a private meeting. Kokou, Yoda and Shigure were the only other people present.

"I must apologize for my people's negligence," Enki said somberly. "Several of the miners were bribed into planting the bombs in the mine shaft." Kokou added, "They were buried alive when they detonated earlier then expected."

"I'm not surprise," remarked Yomi, "they were always impatient of getting things done." Enki and Kokou waited for the insulting remarks... that didn't come.

"How long will it take for the mines to be restored?" Asked Mukuro.

"... It will take a long time." Enki sounded even more somber. 

"We may just have something, which will hasten matters along," Yoda suddenly said. Yomi glanced at him.

Shigure added, "Provided that profits from the mining will be shared more homogeneously." Mukuro stared at him.

Enki and Kokou looked interested.

Outside...

Yomi and Mukuro looked at each other and the door leading to the room from which they have been politely and unceremoniously evicted from.

... I never thought Yoda held grudges so easily.

... I will have to treat Shigure more nicely.

Inside...

Yoda - "It is called a harvester."

Shigure - "With it, mines are not necessary."

Yoda - "Sand is scooped up, conveyed and processed. The rionite is harvested, and the sand, dumped."

Shigure - "It can also harvest spice and other minerals and metals which require loose ground mining."

Their speeches sounded rehearsed. Enki and Kokou were a captivated audience.

"What shall we do for the rest of the day?" Asked Yomi. It was clear there was no way he and Mukuro would be allowed to take further part in the conference.

"I don't know about you, but I have other things to do. Sayonara genki etene til we meet again." With that, she walked off down the hall.

"I think Shura is keeping Seran company," Yomi called out.

"All the better," she immediately replied.

"I'm not going to let you two traumatize my son."

"It will be an interesting experience for him."

Somewhere, Seran was wiping powdered ginseng off his face. Shura, in front of him, sniffed, rubbed at his nose and hastily cleaned the mess caused by his sneeze.

"Leave Shura alone." 

Mukuro stared at Yomi who was blocking her way. Guests and servants alike pretended not to notice them along the busy corridor.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Don't worry, it's not your son I am after at this time."

"I'm telling you Seran is not available. He is busy tutoring Shura."

"He needs a break now and then."

"What you are planning doesn't equal rest and relaxation."

"No, but it is recreation."

"I would call it torture."

"Seran would probably call it that too if it was with you."

Yomi's arms dropped in numb shock, and Mukuro quickly slipped past him. 

"Yuck!"

It was a good thing Yoda or Shigure wasn't there.

Elsewhere, Shura was wiping powdered ginseng off his face. In front of him, his sensei sniffed as he carefully wrote down notations in his journal.

Yomi caught up with her just as she reached the level where Seran's room was located.

"Go away, Yomi."

"No."

Indeed, he was beginning to irritate her. "I don't have time to argue with you, Yomi." She pushed pass his extended arm. "Scram. Beat it."

She halted, almost colliding into him when he appeared in front of her. "I'm not your pet, Mukuro," he said softly, "I'm not just going to go away because you told me to."

She looked up at him silently, and he grinned charmingly.

"... If I didn't know better, I would suspect you were flirting with me."

"Bingo!" He drawled, "You got it right, and you win a prize."

She couldn't help but smile back. This Yomi was quite an entertainer. Taking the bait, she asked, "What did I win?"

The playful look in his eyes turned suggestive, and Mukuro was startled when warmth engulfed her. She was actually appreciating Yomi's persistence.

Strong fingers brushed her face, and he whispered into her ear. "It's something many want from me." 

Seran watched inconspicuously from his doorway. He couldn't find any fault or to complain about. Yomi was holding her loosely against him. He couldn't see his face, but Mukuro's expression was one of wondrous discovery. After a while, she straightened and detached herself easily from him. A smile touched her lips, and she poked Yomi in the chest.

"Just what are you up to?" She said. Her accusation was hardly suspicious.

"If you guess right, you win another prize," replied Yomi challengingly.

"But I haven't claimed my first prize yet," she complained.

Seran reentered his room before he could hear Yomi's next statement. Shura looked up from his journal as the door closed.

"Was that papa I heard, sensei?"

"Yes, Shura, but he's rather busy at the moment."

"Oh."

As Shura went back to his lessons, Seran closed his eyes briefly. ... There is going to be a war zone. He longed for his home in the mountains. His head started to ache. That drug is going to wear out very soon. 

His hands moved leisurely across her back, fingers massaging and exploring. She tilted her head up as he ran his lips from jaw line down to the hollow of her throat.

Temptation... She was tempted to take what he was offering her.

The desert stone composing the walls of the fortress was warm against her back. She leaned against it, boneless. His hands moved to frame her face as he kissed her again, his mouth as warm as the heat supporting her.

Desire... Simply, she wanted him.

His leg slipped between hers. The hard muscles of his thigh rubbed against her as he began rocking. She moaned softly, and her hands moved to his shoulders for support.

Pleasure... It was a prelude of what was to come.

She tensed. His eyes met hers as she straightened. Reluctance slowed her actions. She pushed him away. The look in his eyes was unreadable just as she knew hers was.

Complications... It is never simple.

She smiled at him. "I am not going to be part of your game, Yomi." She held herself as she usually did. Bearing, confident and proud. She turned away. "Find something else to amuse yourself with."

"Coward." The soft-spoken word made her pause. "You know what I could give you," he continued just as softly. She turned back to him. Her eyes were confused. "You're frightened of what could happen between us."

She stared at him. Differing emotions raced through her face. The one significant advantage of sight was the ability to see another person's eyes. Mukuro's eyes especially. Truly, they were the windows of the soul.

"... Leave me alone, Yomi," she finally said something. She looked away, frowned, then vanished. Yomi blinked, closed his eyes and focused his other senses. There was nothing.

He opened his eyes. His expression was set. "I'm not going to, Mukuro."

"Shura, why don't you go get us some tea from the kitchen?"

Shura looked up from his work to frown at him. "We can have them to send some to us." The kitchen was five flights down.

"You don't want to stretch your legs a bit?" Asked Seran. Shura had been at his table since early that morning.

Shura closed the door behind him, and Seran listened carefully until he could no longer hear his footsteps before he walked to the window and unlatched the thick wood shutters.

A hot desert breeze immediately invaded his room. He felt something cooler brush past him before he shut the shutters tight close again.

He turned to see Mukuro. She looked confused, and her eyebrows were furrowed with concentration.

"What should I do?" It was the first thing she asked.

He shrugged. "This is wholly your problem." Honestly, what did she expect him to do?

Irritation flooded her expression, and for a moment, she looked like she was about to stomp a foot in frustration and yell at him. Instead, she made a soft noise, turned away from him and marched to the study table.

The drug is wearing out... He watched as she picked up Shura's journal. She didn't open the book. She just stared at its red cover as if it could give her the answers.

"Yomi is after me," she finally voiced out her problem. She turned back to him and pointed the book at him. "This is your fault."

"... My fault?!" 

"You're Shura's sensei."

"That doesn't make me his keeper."

"Yomi intends to seduce me, and in my current state, he may very well succeed."

"... Just say no."

Her eyelids half lowered, and she stared at him, her expression, dubious of his intelligence. He glared at her.

"Don't blame this on me," he said, irritated.

"How do I keep Yomi off my back?" She added, "In this case, off me?"

He almost yelled at her. "What do you want me to do?! Give him a sedative?!"

Her face lit up, and he grimaced. His headache has just gotten worse. 

"Yomi!" He turned, his face calm unconcerned, his eyelids lowered. He didn't need sight to identify the caller.

The marble floor trembled as Enki trotted towards him. The other youkai was clearly excited.

"Glad I found you!" He almost winced and staved off the impulse to inform him that he need not shout. If only the hearing sense could be closed off as easily as vision. For now, his three pairs of ears would have to suffer Enki's bellows.

"What is it, Enki?" He asked, keeping irritation off his expression. Yomi knew that the effects of the rilan were wearing off. He had little time left.

Enki smiled, beamed actually as if expecting him to actually see it. When his hearing sense was at its higher peak, the once blind lord could sometimes though barely hear facial muscles stretch. It was a clue that others were smiling, frowning, grimacing and other indications. For smiles though, the giveaway sign was when muscles relax. Eyes; however, tell best when people are smiling and if the smiles are true.

Yomi valued and was grateful for his returned sight, but was irked by the resulting lesser power in his other senses. To strengthen them, he practiced, exercised and worked with his eyes shut. 

There are times when he needed them open. With an unaudible sigh, he opened his eyes almost shutting them back again upon seeing Enki's bearded visage too close. He took a step back before asking again, "What is it, Enki?"

Enki grinned, revealing even white teeth. He took a step forward and leaned down towards Yomi. He almost leaned back.

When his face was mere inches away from his, Enki whispered loudly, "Guess where the next tournament is going to be held?"

Yomi frowned at him and replied evenly, "Gandara, of course. No other city has the facilities to boast such an event."

Enki shook his head, and his frown deepened.

Mukuro was running, booted feet barely touching the hot sand. She glanced up momentarily to note the position of sun before increasing her pace. Her eyes narrowed, locked on her destination. It was a craggy outcropping of rock looming in the shimmering desert horizon. There was no other object of noticeable importance for miles around.

Midday... I have to reach it before the sun is directly over my head.

Shade... Mukuro leaned weakly against the smooth rock. It was cool to her hot back. She stared up, grateful for the stone slab jutting out a meter above her head. It provided the only shade with the sun high up, marking noon.

Tired... Her limbs lost strength, and she slid down to squat on the sand. Fortunately, this side faced west. The sun could only touch the area when it set. Were it the east side, the ground would be burning hot.

A small canister appeared in her hand, and she automatically flipped its cover open. Tilting it slightly over her other hand, a marble rolled onto her palm. It was iridescent blue, shining like a pearl.

Mukuro smiled as she held it up, admiring the way light reflected off its smooth surface. It reminded her of Hiei's treasured tear gems. After a while, she slowly moved to her mouth and swallowed it.

The heavy bubble's value was even more than a koorime's tear, especially in the desert.

Mukuro lay back, propping an arm under her head as she stared thoughtfully at the rock ceiling above. Moments later, she removed another one before putting away its canister.

She held the marble in her hand and raised it above her face. It slid to lodge between her index finger and thumb. She closed her eyes and raised her other hand to hold the marble between her palms.

Applying pressure, she burst the bubble and remained still as water spilled from her hands to rain down on her face and upper body. A heavy bubble contained an amount of pressured water equivalent to a liter.

She laughed. It works even better then I was told.

"Another bribe to Enki, I presume."

Her eyes widened when Yomi appeared standing over her. Shocked still, she stared up at him mutely before sighing loudly. I don't want to deal with him. Exasperated, she lowered her hands to cross her arms over her chest and muttered, "Why are you here, Yomi?" ... Why am I asking him that?

She lifted a finger at him before he could say anything. "Never mind. Next question." She glared at him balefully. "How did you know I am here?"

He smiled and pressed a finger against his nose. Pink eyes gleamed at the additional surprise in her eyes. "Yesterday, I could not scent a single molecule of water from this area of the desert."

"... I always knew you were nosy, Yomi."

She was pleased to see the irritation in his eyes and sat up. She almost moaned, when cool water from her soaked hair flowed to her back. Long shower when I get back, she promised herself. She could imagine cold streams of water running down her body. Anticipation made the end all the more rewarding. She barely noticed when Yomi bent to a knee beside her.

"Yomi, you've wasted time and energy following me here, because I am going back right-" Hands settled on her shoulders, and she automatically shoved him away.

He lost his balance and fell backwards, pulling her with him.

...

"Let me go." He watched her lips form every syllable. Mukuro looked almost furious. He was on his back with her lying partly across him, his hands still holding her shoulders prisoners.

Hazel eyes narrowed at him, and palms pressed flat against his chest and pushed to gain leverage.

"Yomi, if you value your appendages, I suggest you let me go." As she struggled against him, drops of water fell from her hair and face to wet his face. One particularly large droplet landed on his lips, and he licked it off as Mukuro's ranting became increasingly unladylike.

"I swear by all the gods, you are the most arrogant irritating son of a bitch Makai has the misfortune to know." It really was not cursing without the exclamation.

She began prying at his fingers. The pause she made warned him brief instant before she bit him.

He moved quickly, his hand narrowly escaping sharp teeth. There was a clack as her jaw snapped close. She was not kidding.

Before she could recover from her near miss, he pulled her down and kissed her.

...

No. Her jaw clenched, muscles tensing in determination. You're going to lose your tongue, Yomi, I promise.

She stared at pink eyes, daring him to go on. His lips were close just as hers was, pressed hard against each other.

He blinked first, and Mukuro felt him smile. ??? His hand holding her head down slid to her neck. The other, began moving leisurely across her back.

... He's doing it again. Mukuro stared at him blankly before looking away. She planted both her forearms into the sand beside his shoulders and pushed herself off him.

She almost fell down when he rose with her and began nuzzling her throat.

...

"Yomi! Stop kissing me!"

"I'm not kissing you, Mukuro."

"... What the hell do you call what you are doing?!" 

"Drinking."

"..."

"You should never waste water in the desert."

Hands moved over him eagerly. Warm palms brushed against his chest. Yomi breathed in sharply when she bent her head to taste him through the cloth. She purred, satisfied with his response.

Her hips moved forward again, and he instinctively thrust upwards, moaning when their clothes impeded him.

He was on his back with Mukuro riding on him.

... If she tarries on too long... His mind blanked when she rose, leaving him. He stared at her, pushing himself up on his elbows. He couldn't discern the expression on her face.

If she stops now... A protest began and died in his throat when she took a step and kneeled between his legs. Her hands began undressing him.

"... Mukuro-" A gasp tore from his mouth when she touched him. Pleasure like pain. His hips began to buck, rubbing and pushing against her hands.

No... Effort made him pant, but he stopped himself and stared at her. He still couldn't identify the look in her eyes. 

She lowered her eyes suddenly and shrugged. A moment later, she bent down to taste him.

She was about to leave when he asked quietly, "What was that for?"

She refused to look back at him. "It seemed only fair-"

"Hardly," he cut her off shortly. She heard him stand up, heard the rustle of clothes and sand scattering. 

"... It was not good enough for you?"

A pause, and his hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled harshly, forcing her to turn towards him.

Yomi was furious. Pink eyes were crimson, face set like marble. His clothes were rumpled, but he bore insult magnificently. She lifted her chin and faced him proudly. She could see his hands clenched into fists. Her own remained flat and steady by her sides.

His mouth thinned into a hard line. "Why didn't you take your pleasure, Mukuro?"

"I didn't want to-"

"Liar! You wanted me as much as I did you."

"I despise you, Yomi. I do not want anything from you."

He took a step forward, cutting the distance between them in half. "Again," he said sibilantly, "you lie, Mukuro." Her muscles tensed. "Shall I prove your falsehood?"

Leave me alone! "You know very well," she managed to say evenly, "we are not ourselves. We are drugged."

"Excuses," he immediately said. "With or without rilan, we are attracted to each other."

"That is not true, Yomi. Our hate is as part of ourselves as any other emotion. It is integral to our personality."

"It is because we hate eachother, Mukuro, that fucking each other is so damn good."

Blood drained from her face, and she stepped away from him.

He continued ruthlessly, "You like it, didn't you? Dare I say, even relish it?" Her hands tightened into fists. "How good was it, Mukuro? Did you enjoy me sliding in and out of your mouth?" Stop it... "It will be much much better in other places."

She hit him.

...

Yomi slowly wiped the blood away from his mouth. His lower lip was split.

Mukuro had turned away from him again. Beyond her, he could see the setting sun. Dusk marking the end of day, the beginning of night.

He stared at her thoughtfully. It was far from over between them.

"Think this as a challenge, Mukuro." There was no reaction. "Better yet, consider it an experiment." You like to experiment, don't you, Lady Mukuro? Why else would you go out in a desert to test an invention yourself?

He moved closer and whispered in her ear. "You are a puzzle, and I like games."

She glanced at him, her luminous eyes were expressionless. "This is a game where you might get yourself killed." There was a promise in those words she spoke so softly.

He smiled. "Risky, so much the better. My games are little different from your experiments, my Lady."

She walked away from him.

To be continued...

Yen

Author's note:

I have to say that if Yomi were not Yomi, I would think him a jerk. However, he's Yomi. 

I'm enjoying writing Mukuro. She's so strong, so sure of herself. It felt weird when I try to create a more vulnerable side of her. I know she has her soft side. Seen that part quite a bit in both anime and manga, but whenever Yomi is around, I automatically make her invulnerable. 

alex@gsilink.com 


	8. Ends, Beginnings and Interludes

^^ Quite innocent... at least I think it is.

Chapter Thirteen of A Story to Tell

Ends, Beginnings and Interludes

Yen (April 2000)

She stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a face whose eyes were too bright, flushed cheeks and tightly pressed pale lips. Her hand shook and for an instant, her mind visualized the mirror broken.

Mukuro turned away before her temper loosed. Her skin crawled and stung for she had been too thorough in scrubbing herself clean during her bath. Anger yearned to be free.

Nausea made its appearance, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Eyes widened in panic as a sudden fever took her body. Even as she pressed her other arm against her convulsing stomach, her legs weakened, and she fell to her knees.

Hand left mouth to flatten its palm against the granite floor. She barely noticed its reassuring cold support as she began retch dry air. Her empty vomiting seemed to help as pain receded. 

She dimly heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. 

"Mukuro!" Sense left her just as Seran lifted her from the floor.

Snow... white flakes of frozen water floating down to carpet the ground. She blinked, and stared at the white unfamiliar landscape stretching seemingly endless to the distant horizon. It was snowing...

A soft cry made her whirl. Muscles tensed and ready, eyes scanned for danger. Her composure slipped a bit at the sight of the huddled figure a few steps away from her.

Whoever, whatever it was was dressed in a dirty shag of a cloak. Mukuro frowned.

"It's all right..." She started upon hearing the gentle voice. It was familiar, musical in its lint, light though sadness tinged it.

It rose slowly. A wind suddenly whistled and pushed back dark folds to reveal a woman's face.

She looked weary, but the trials of existence couldn't hide the fact that she was very beautiful. 

"Where did she go?!" The gruff bellow made her look back fearfully. Wide green eyes were terribly frightened. She suddenly turned back and stared at Mukuro.

Mukuro stepped towards her and paused uneasily when there was no reaction from the stranger. "... Who are you?" She asked and stiffened when there were further shouts.

"I'm sure she went this way!"

"Imbecile! How could you allow yourself to be tricked by a woman?!"

"She couldn't have gotten far with that load she's carrying."

Mukuro asked the woman again, "Why are they chasing you?"

There was no recognition from her, no sign that she even heard her. She suddenly kneeled down, and Mukuro finally noticed the basket on the snow.

"It will be all right," she whispered again. She smiled and reached into the basket.

"I'll come back for you, I promise, little one..." She uttered a tight sob. "... If they catch me, at least I know you will be all right. I'll send my soul to the Reikai for your life."

Whoever was chasing her was coming closer.

"Don't cry. Please be quiet." With those last words, she stood up and ran, moving in a direction away from the basket and towards her pursuers.

Snow began to fall harder, and Mukuro finally willed her legs to move towards the basket. 

She heard her name called just as she reached it.

Mukuro... She looked around her warily. When she heard nothing else, she looked down and saw that the basket had been overturned. It was empty.

... What does this mean?

Mukuro, wake up...

Bright blue replaced white, and she blinked at Seran. Relief replaced the concern in his eyes. "Thank goodness. You finally woke up," he said.

"... What happened to me?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead he stood up from her bedside and moved away to return moments later with a cold compress in his hand. He began to wipe the sweat from her face. He replied then, "You had an allergic reaction to the drug."

"..."

Seran took a deep breath and released it reluctantly. "You tried to overcome the rilan's inhibitors."

"... You speak of it as if it is alive."

"In a way it is, Mukuro."

He backed away when Mukuro sat up suddenly and glared at him.

"Explain, Seran." There was not arguing with that tone.

He looked away, uncomfortable with her stare. He took a few moments to compose his explanation speech.

"Rilan is an intelligent drug." Keep it short and simple. "It is meant to be a prescription for depressed people." Mukuro's eyes flashed at that statement, and he barely managed to continue without a pause. "In short, rilan, for as long as it is in the user's system, makes certain its host is happy. If the patient tries to overcome the drug, it persuades the individual against the action."

"... Are you telling me, this thing will make me sick if I am not happy?"

"Yes, you can say it that way."

"... Seran."

"Yes, Mukuro?"

"Destroy every single grain of rilan."

"Yes, Mukuro."

"Burn the formula."

"Well... I wouldn't want to be that extreme- Very well."

Fifth and Last Day of the Conference

Enki looked very satisfied as he presided over the meeting. Technically, this meeting was not necessary. All of concerned issues had been dealt with yesterday between he and Kokou with Yoda and Shigure.

"Yomi, Mukuro," he nodded graciously to his counterparts, "I must express my delight at the great success of this year's Makai Conference, the very first in our world." Beside him, Kokou smiled with agreement.

Yoda and Shigure looked exceedingly smug though the latter tried to appear unconcerned. On the other hand, their lords didn't looked as pleased.

That bothered Enki, but he hid his concern and gestured for Kokou to proceed.

Kokou - "We would like to determine in advance the time and location of next year's conference."

Enki - "There is also the matter of the Makai Tournament to be held in Mukuro's territory next year."

There was a pause as both turned towards Yomi. They knew of his objections at the idea of the tournament to be held in a location other than Gandara. All with the exception of Mukuro were surprised when he simply nodded, assenting to the matter.

Yoda seemed uncomfortable and visibly start when Shigure spoke, "We would like to suggest that the next conference be held in conjunction with the tournament."

Yoda was about to object when Yomi silenced him with a near invisible shake of his head.

Enki nodded slowly and asked, "We do not object to the proposal. How about you, Yomi?"

Yomi replied, "We do not object as well."

"Very well, as host, I declare this morning's meeting closed and decided. Lord Mukuro, your kingdom will host the next conference as well as the tournament. My people will gladly assist you in the preparations."

Mukuro acknowledged his offer, "Thank you, Lord Enki."

When no one else spoke out further, Enki clapped his hands resoundingly and stood up. The others followed suit as he announced loudly to the rest of the hall's attendants. "This night's celebration will be the merriest and loudest than has been ever seen in Makai! It is a confirmation that the three kingdoms can coexist, work and result in harmony. I make a degree that this day be made a holiday to mark and to show our world's unity and the dreams of our civilization! Long May Peace Reign!"

People applauded as the order of the hall turned ruckus. Someone cheered, repeating Enki's last words, "Long May Peace Reign!"

The cry was carried on. "Long May Peace Reign! Long Live Lord Enki! Long Live Lord Yomi! Long Live Lord Mukuro! Long Live Makai!"

That night...

Shura wriggled in excitement as he caught the sounds and noises of celebration. He could smell it in the air even far away from the banquet.

He wriggled again, and Seran complained, "Keep still, Shura." He was behind him, trying to finish braiding Shura's hair.

He couldn't help it. "Hurry up, Sensei!"

Seran grumbled, "Why did you have to grow your hair so long..."

"Your hair is long too."

"Yes, but I know how to keep it in order."

"You didn't like how I fixed my hair."

"Shura, I will not let you out in public with a crooked braid."

"I'll wear my hair down then."

He felt Seran's hands leave his hair. "Never mind. It's done."

Shura turned and checked glanced over his shoulder to check his reflection in the mirror.

Seran said wryly, "Don't worry. It's straight." He continued curiously, "But why did you suddenly want your hair braided?" Shura usually wore his hair down like his father.

"Lady Naomi suggested I braid my hair, and so did Chuu."

Seran chuckled. "I see."

"... I don't know if Papa will like it though." Shura suddenly sounded dubious. "... Maybe I should wear my hair down instead-"

"Oh no." Seran dragged his pupil towards the door before his work could be demolished. "You look fine," he added reassuringly to the worried Shura.

Kokou squealed, "Shura! You look absolutely adorable!" Beside her, Naomi smiled, looking somber but pleased that her suggestion was heeded.

Shura blushed red when he found himself surrounded by a cooing and affectionate audience. 

"Ah... thank you." Luckily for him, Kokou and Naomi acted as bodyguards as one by one, appreciative women introduced or reacquainted themselves to him. Occasionally, he was approached by interested men.

Beside Seran, Yoda chuckled as he tended to his wine cup. "He certainly looks younger with his hair done in that fashion. Did you do that, Seran?"

"At his request, Yoda." 

The next few moments, both men remained silent, both comfortable with a quiet atmosphere.

"He must be well-guarded, Seran." Yoda peered with wise old eyes at the taller youkai. "I know few others as innocent and sheltered as Lord Shura."

Seran replied somberly, "He is observant, much more keen to his surroundings than his youth suggest. He is not as innocent as he appears to be."

"Has he taken his first female?"

"He has yet to show interest in the opposite sex."

"Male?"

"He adores only Yomi."

Yoda muttered, "He's still innocent. His ignorance is a weakness. He is a tempting prey to predators"

Seran muttered back, "He is studying advanced biology now."

"There is no better teacher than experience. Books are not enough," declared Yoda softly.

Seran's eyelids half lowered in irritation. "Well... there is someone who intrigues him."

Yoda leaned close. "Who?"

"Lady Mukuro."

"... Gods forbid!"

"Papa!"

Yomi smiled as Shura rushed to him with a look of relief on his face. Behind him, Kokou and Naomi were subtly driving away prospective parties. It was not too hard for Yomi's stern bearing was a very good deterrent to fortune and power seekers, except when they had too much alcohol.

"Hello, Shura," he greeted with the slightest hint of pride in his tone. Though it was clear that he shared a very close bond with his son, he preferred not to openly advertise where his affections lay. Unknown to Shura, there was an ever present watch on him. He had lost count of the number of thwarted kidnapping attempts on Shura. The instigators were fatally punished.

Court intrigues and sex was a greater problem where Shura was concerned. Simply, if his enemies couldn't get to Yomi, Shura was the next target.

Shura smiled at him, then suddenly looked uncertain. "Papa, is my hair all right to you?" He asked hopefully.

If he only knew how tightly he had Yomi twisted around his little finger. Warmth bloomed in his chest, and he almost choked with emotion. "You look very handsome, Shura," he managed to say without hesitation.

"Really?!"

"Yes, really." He was extremely glad that Shura only acted so unsure with him. He must learn to conceal his feelings better. ... Was I too soft with him?

"Hello Shura." Yomi barely waylaid the impulse to step in front of Shura protectively when Mukuro approached them.

The way Shura's eyes brightened yet lowered shyly at the sight of her worried Yomi.

"Hello, Lady Mukuro..." There was no doubt about it. Shura likes her.

She likes him too. Mukuro nodded civilly at him and reached out to take Shura's hand. !!! "Will you dance with me, Shura?" She asked his son warmly.

Shura never looked as conflicted as he did now. "Uh..." He glanced at him for permission, but stumbled away when Mukuro pulled him towards the dance floor. "We have to hurry. The song is about to begin."

The center of the hall was kept cleared for the entertainers and the occasional dance. Already, circles of dancers were ready and waiting for the musicians to start the proper song.

Yomi interceded. "Mukuro, do you even know how to do this dance?" It was not one of the ubiquitous dances familiar in Gandara. He doubted the people in her territory dance to the same or similar tune as people did over here in the desert kingdom.

She looked at him unconcernedly. "I prepare, Yomi. I studied their customs before I left my citadel."

He retorted, "Reading books do not immediately mean you can do it." He ignored the crowd of interested witnesses to the argument with practiced ease. "Mukuro, I do not want you stepping on Shura's toes."

Her eyes narrowed warningly. "I will not step on Shura's toes." She gave his son a flirtatious look. "I have no intention of damaging him." Shura turned red at her suggestive whisper. 

Yomi frowned darkly and was about to argue further when someone bumped against him. He glanced aside furiously to Seran who whispered warningly, "You're making a fool of yourself. It's just a dance."

He whispered back, "Does Shura even know how to do this dance?"

"Of course, I prepared him well before we left Gandara. Unlike you, he is not close-minded." Before Yomi could reply to that insult, he added, "She's trying to irritate you." 

"..." His mouth thinned momentarily before his expression changed back to its usual look of boredom. 

"Very well." You win this round, Mukuro.

To be continued...

Yen

Author's note: I just adore Shura! ^^

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter 


	9. Moves, Sacrifices, Causes & Effects

*grins* 

Chapter Fourteen of A Story to Tell

Moves, Sacrifices, Causes and Effects

Written by Yen (May 2000)

Shura kept his eyes down as Mukuro led him through the milling crowd. He could hear the rise and fall of voices as their owners gossip about him and Mukuro.

"Lucky boy..." "She's too old for him!" "Yomi doesn't like it..." "Never thought Lord Mukuro liked them young..."

His cheeks burned with embarrassment, and Shura wished he didn't have multiple pairs of ears. He started almost visibly when her hand squeezed his reassuringly. He looked up just as she tossed a mischievous wink at him over her shoulder. He smiled, reassured. No matter how many times his father and especially Yoda warned him of her, he felt safe with Mukuro.

She turned towards him just as they reached the dance area. Eyes twinkled blue-green as she stepped close to him. Shura watched curiously as did many others as she raised a hand and level it with the top of her head. She then moved it towards Shura. Her hand brushed against his eyebrows.

"You've grown taller, Shura," she said with a smile as she lowered her hand.

He straightened proudly. "Sensei says I might even be taller than papa."

Mukuro's brow lifted. "Indeed...?" She suddenly frowned. "He's not giving you growth supplements, is he?"

Shura blinked at her dark tone. "... No." He felt guilty. "Lady Mukuro, it's my fault you drank the rilan, not his."

Her smile returned. "I know," she said as she tugged him towards a particular circle of dancers, "I just find it hard to blame you, Shura."

He blushed again at her words, not having any idea of how endearing he looked. "Thank you, Lady Mukuro."

Again, she squeezed his hand gently. Ahead, he could see Lord Enki and Lady Kokou waiting for them with Lady Naomi and Chuu.

"Please call me Mukuro, Shura."

Yomi watched the dance with an indecipherable look on his face. A step behind him, Yoda and Seran exchanged worried looks.

Shura smiled as Mukuro turned gracefully in his arms. Her hands were pressed together over her head, and her smile for him widened with each complete turn.

"You dance well, Shura," she said softly as she moved out of his arms to step slowly to his back. He almost missed a step of the intricate dance, distracted by her comment.

"So do you, Mukuro," he managed to reply as he turned in place following her movement. He barely noticed the other dancers around them as he paid close attention on his and her steps. He was no expert in this dance despite the detailed coaching from Seran commencing weeks before the Conference.

Her hand playfully brushing against his face undid his concentration. Automatically he grabbed it and pressed a kiss against her fingers. He stilled suddenly, stunned by his own action as a collective gasp from their audience shrouded the music for an instant.

Near paralyzed, he released her hand and looked away from her uncertainly. His eyes met Enki's wide stare. Both he and his wife had stopped dancing as well. What did I just do...? He asked himself blankly.

Someone took his hand. "Come with me, Shura." 

Without any resistance, he allowed Mukuro to lead him away from the dance floor.

Yoda and Seran watched as Yomi followed Shura being led away by Mukuro.

Yoda choked, "This is not good." 

"Just what are you people up to?!" Both turned to Shigure who had queried in a low harsh voice.

Yoda whispered back angrily, "Us?! She started it!"

Shigure snorted. "He kissed her."

Yoda countered defensively, "She flirted with him outrageously!"

Seran walked away from them. "Where do you think you are going?!" Both whispered yelled at him.

"To prepare for an impending battle." 

"I'm sorry," Shura blurted out as he pulled back his hand from hers. Mukuro stopped and turned back to him. Her eyes were luminous in the low light of the moon. He glanced away and focused his eyes elsewhere. He didn't recognize this area of the fortress.

They were standing in an atrium. Unlike the other courtyards, this one was deserted. No torches or lights illuminated the area except the silver glow of the moon and starlight.

Shura shivered. The desert was as chilly at night as it was torrid in day. He jumped when Mukuro suddenly embraced and kissed him.

Eyes wide, he remained stock still as warm hands moved across his back. His lips parted when her mouth pressed them apart insistently, and warmth invaded his mouth.

Just as he began to respond, she ended the kiss and moved away from him. She could see and feel his surprise at her contrasting actions.

"I'm sorry as well, Shura," she finally said.

"... Sorry about what?" He asked. She looked away from guileless young eyes.

"... Do you know why I brought you here, Shura?" It pained her, but she will tell him the truth.

He answered, "To seduce me." She looked back at him, startled. Shura was smiling at her with that charming half-embarrassed look on his face.

His next words stumped her. "I don't mind." Mukuro couldn't help it. Her face heated, and even in the low light, her blush was clear to see.

Shock and surprise kept her frozen when Shura moved close and kissed her. His kiss was a gentle pressure against her lips before he lifted back his head to look at her intently. She blinked at him wordlessly. 

"... Shura..."

"Yes, Mukuro?"

Her lips pressed tightly together, and she turned away from him. "... I'm sorry." It's possible between us... I want it... yet I do not... She laughed tiredly. "Shura, you know I am not truly myself these days."

She fell silent as his arms surrounded her and hugged her against him. His lips brushed her temple. "Perhaps," he whispered softly, "you are more truly yourself now.

Her eyes closed, and her hands moved up to cover his. Can that be true? "... You are wise for your age, Shura." A smile returned to touch her lips.

"Uh hmm... you smell nice."

Mukuro laughed and pulled away from him. "... Did I say something funny?" He asked as she turned back to him.

She shook her head. "Never mind, Shura."

"Okay," he replied and waited for her to make the next move.

Her eyes were insightful and mischievous. "What are you waiting for, Shura?"

"... I don't know..."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"Would you, please," he answered honestly, "Sensei makes me read books about it, and Yoda keeps on introducing girls and boys to me." He added uncertainly, "Papa also ask me if I... I am interested in someone."

Mukuro's eyelids lowered in irritation, and she sighed loudly and exasperatedly. "Those three idiots..."

"Please don't be angry with them," Shura pleaded in their behalf, "They're only looking out for me." 

"You're still a child, Shura."

He replied grumpily, "You didn't seem to think so just a few moments ago."

"... Touch$B!&(B Still, are you sure you want to learn so soon in life?"

He shrugged. "I will have to sooner or later." He shifted, feeling uncomfortable yet glad of the delay.

"... Just exactly what have those three been teaching you?"

"Yomi, wake up." ... "I know you are still awake, so get up."

With a tired sigh, Yomi opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Mukuro sitting in the chair beside open balcony doors. He shivered when a cold gust of wind invaded his suite. "Would you kindly please close the doors, Mukuro?"

"Close them yourself."

Yomi silently got out of his warm bed, padded to the doors and shut them close before retiring back underneath still warm covers.

"You manipulative bastard," Mukuro said evenly.

"That is a fact which is not new," he replied sleepily.

"There is just one thing I would like to know."

"What?"

"... I know you care for Shura... Why are you willing to trust me with him?"

His sleepiness dissipated, but it was a few moments before he could answer her. "... Do you know I was raped when I was a child?" He said softly.

"... This is the first I have heard of it, but I am not surprised." He sat up again and looked back at her. He imagined he saw sympathetic understanding in her eyes.

He continued, "What happened to me will never happen to Shura nor barely reached the level of pain and torment I experienced. Because of what happened to me, I became strong. Shura will not have that advantage."

Mukuro stood up and walked to his bedside. She frowned darkly at him. "What are you saying...?!" She looked ready to choke him. "... Are you thinking that I would really traumatize him in bed?!"

Yomi chuckled and prevented having his nose broken by denying it with a quick shake of his head. He smiled at her appreciatively while his eyes warily kept track of her fists. "I know personally what you have to offer."

Mukuro looked conflicted. "Then why-"

"Shura is my heir, Mukuro," he interrupted her, "He has the best to train him. He studies all fields of sciences under Seran, even in healing and medicine. Yoda keeps him well informed in politics and in the intricacies of ruling. I personally teach him how to fight. However, he is too soft. He is spoiled, Mukuro."

"... I think he is very well-brought up." Yomi shook his head vehemently at her statement. "He is weak in many ways. He will not be able to succeed me in such a state. That's where you come in, Mukuro."

"... I don't want to know."

He told her anyway. "Mukuro, for his sake, hurt him."

"..."

"He cares about you. If you had your way with him, then leave him-"

"I can't believe you are even suggesting such a thing!" Mukuro screamed at him. Suddenly she paled and fell to her knees. Alarmed, Yomi threw his legs over the side of the bed and narrowly withdrew them when she vomited.

"... Are you pregnant?" He asked solicitously.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the spot when she glared at him murderously. She snarled when he tried to help her and stumbled to her feet.

"Gods curse you, Yomi!" She took one step away, and Yomi caught her when she fainted.

~~~

"Papa..."

"Yes, Shura?"

Beside him, Shura shivered nervously and moved closer to him. "... I don't like the way they are looking at me."

"Don't worry, Shura, we will be leaving this village soon." Village was a polite term. Their last stop before reaching the jungles just happened to be a slaver town.

Yomi reached out and draped his arm protectively around Shura's shoulders. He could feel tensed young muscles relaxed slight, and his son pressed closer to him. He felt small hands grip the folds of his clothes tightly.

Yomi frowned as they made their way towards an inn. He could tell their destination by separating and identifying words, tones and voices. It was not a simple task.

... ten coins a night per head... It was the deep greedy drone of most likely the innkeeper. Blatant thievery. The charge was four times that in more respectable places.

The bitter smell of ale and the moist smell of bread informed Yomi that the inn was a tavern as well. They would have supper before leaving for the jungle.

One of his ears flicked.

... I'll distract him, and you grab the kid...

~~~

He had stopped counting the number of kidnapping attempts on Shura during their journey together. Clearly, his son would be worth much more alive then dead. The thought of Yomi's son as a slave was a tempting prospect for many.

Yomi released a sigh softly and glanced aside to the bed where Mukuro was fidgeting in her sleep.

He cares about you. If you had your way with him, then leave him...

He smiled grimly at the sheer irony of it all. I'm asking my worst enemy to bed my own son.

His eyes closed tightly. I have to... Shura is too soft... I have spoiled him. I became strong on my own accord. I had no one. Shura has never experienced loss. His innocence is still intact despite the dangers around him. His hands tightened into fists. My own fault. I couldn't leave him be. I couldn't abandon him even temporarily. I should have let one of those slavers have him for even a short time... His eyes snapped open at the thought of Shura being physically abused. ... I can't... I couldn't even punish him when he deliberately went against my orders. He sighed wearily. At least Yoda and Seran can reprimand him for mistakes committed. The one time I shouted in anger at Shura... I was shouting at myself.

~~~

"Let me go!" "Stop fighting, kid! You're coming with us!" "No! Let me go!"

Mukuro stepped out from the apothecary to see three burly youkai surrounding a small child.

Waiting by the door, Gona, her second-in-command, was watching as well. She asked him, "What's going on with them?"

Gona shrugged. "Just some slavers. The kid was alone and unlucky."

Even as he spoke, one of the slavers picked the child up by one of his horns and slammed his fist into his stomach. With a soft cry, the boy fell to the ground and laid still. "Stupid kid," another slaver commented with an ugly smile.

Before Mukuro realized what she was doing, she attacked them. Behind her, a bewildered Gona was a speechless spectator. "... Sir?"

A few moments later, she was brushing off dust from her clothes and feeling very satisfied at the sight of three knocked out slavers at her feet.

"Uh..." She turned around to see Gona holding the unconscious boy in his arms. "What do we do with him?"

Mukuro shrugged and walked away. "Just leave him."

~~~

Mukuro stared at the ceiling, glanced at the sleeping Yomi in the chair beside the bed and looked back up. ... It can't be...

Guilt... I could have... She blinked, sat up and shook her head slowly. If I had help him a little more, he wouldn't be the way he is now... Resignation soon followed regret. I don't want to think about this.

Yomi's "Are you all right now?" practically made her jump.

"Ack! Yomi, don't scare me like that!"

Yomi opened one eye, blinked at her and opened both eyes. "You seemed sad. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing!"

He frowned at her. "You're lying," he said accusingly.

"I am not!"

"Liar!"

"..." Why am I even arguing with him?

"Your silence condemns you."

"Shut up!" Without conscious thought, she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him.

"..." Slowly, the pillow slid off his face to fall to his lap. Mukuro's eyes were wide with shock at her own action.

"... Oops..." Mukuro finally smiled at him weakly. "Sorry about that."

"... This means war, Mukuro," he said somberly before grabbing the pillow and whapping her.

Yomi ducked down as a pillow flew over his head to knock down the ornamental water pitcher off the bedside counter. It landed with sharp clack on the floor and rolled across it, its liquid contents spilling out.

"I'm telling them you broke it, Mukuro!"

"It's not broken!"

"See the big crack? It's broken!"

"You'll never be able to put the blame on me!" With that, Mukuro snatched the last remaining pillow from his hands and thumped it on his head. There was an ominous tearing sound when she snatched it off.

Yomi glared at her through falling white feathers and sneezed when one of them brushed by his nose. Mukuro snickered and pointed at him. Her mouth opened slightly to say something but no words came out. He had little idea of how silly he looked with feathers all over his head, horns, ears and shoulders. Mukuro lost it and laughed with Yomi looking puzzled at her.

"A fuzzy Yomi!" She managed to gasp out despite breath-stealing mirth.

"... What?!"

His answer was Mukuro doubling over with glee. She grabbed at the bed sheets and pressed the silk against her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Slowly, she quieted down and wiped laughter tears from her eyes. However when she glanced up at him, she burst out into laughter again.

"... You are insane, Mukuro," he commented matter-of-factly though a smile began to tug at his lips. Her laughter was infectious, and the sight of Mukuro in such an unlikely state of lost control was something he would never forget.

He chuckled even as she began to regain equilibrium. "What's so funny?" He asked when all was quiet again. Mukuro snickered and hid her face with the sheets. "Nothing, Yomi." He could barely make out the words in her choked statement.

He frowned and tugged at the sheet. Mukuro pulled back. His frown deepened , and he pulled harder. She held on fast to the sheet.

Determined, he grabbed the sheet with both hands. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yomi," Mukuro said before he could pull.

Yomi ignored her warning and tugged hard.

...

Mukuro peered over the side of the bed to the floor where Yomi was lying on his back with a shocked pained expression on his face.

She began to laugh again. "I warned you, Yomi."

She never felt so good in her life.

To be continued...

Yen

alex@gsilink.com 

Go to next chapter


	10. Initiation

Author's note: Finally updated this ^^ I'm curious on how it will turn out.  
  
YYH Fanfiction "A Story to Tell"  
Chapter 15: Initiation  
  
"You are confusing me," Mukuro stated flatly. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
Yomi tilted his head, then spread his hands apart. His expression was innocent. "Whatever you say, Mukuro," he said in a casual tone.  
  
Irritated at him, Mukuro looked back down to the tama board. All his moves, thus far, seemed to be aimless. She couldn't figure out what strategy he was employing. She frowned, scowling to hide her lost.  
  
"Your move, Mukuro." She glanced back up to him. Yomi was idly scratching one of his ears. He looked bored. That bothered her further.  
  
"Whose idea was this?"  
"Yours. You said you were bored, remember?"  
"You brought out this game, Yomi."  
"I must be good host, Mukuro."  
"I was going to leave!"  
  
"Please do not shout. I can hear you all too loudly. Disappointed by my choice of game, Mukuro...?"  
  
"That's it. I'm leaving.  
"Bad loser."  
"I'm not losing."  
"You're the one forfeiting."  
"You're the one with no strategy."  
  
Yomi suddenly leaned forward. His hands flattened on both sides of the board. Mukuro leaned back automatically, almost falling over on the bed.  
  
"Let's make this more interesting..." Yomi murmured. Mukuro definitely didn't like the look in his eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"... Scared?"  
"I am not!"  
"Then, agree."  
Mukuro stared at him indecisively. "... What are the conditions?"  
  
Yomi smiled. "If I win, you will take Shura-"  
"Yomi, damn it! I will not bed Shura!"  
  
"Let me finish. You will take Shura to your territory to do with him as you please for six moons. Train him? Torture him? Whatever."  
  
"... What kind of a father are you?"  
  
"Better than yours. But!" Yomi said loudly before Mukuro could hit him. "Do we have an agreement? I beat you at tama, you take Shura with you."  
  
"And what do I get if I win?"  
"What do you want from me, Mukuro?"  
"... I can get whatever I want from you?"  
"Yes."  
"Even say... you have to go back to Gandara stark naked?"  
"... You'd like that, wouldn't you."  
"Or maybe you have to kiss Enki goodbye later..."  
"The first idea was much better."  
  
"How about docking those ears of yours... no, that would be too cruel. Let's see... What else..."  
  
"..." I better win this game, thought Yomi.  
  
Three days later...  
  
"No, no, boy. Don't hold your sword that way," Shigure admonished him and held up his own sword to show the proper way to Shura. "Like this."  
  
Shura nodded, imitating Shigure's hold, ignoring the jeers from other trainees and warriors watching them. On a balcony overlooking the training square, Mukuro seriously considered interfering. Her warriors were treating Shura too harshly.  
  
It's only the first day..., the reasoning part of her whispered. It's expected. All newcomers must prove themselves. Her frown deepened as she leaned forward, elbows resting on the balustrade. This is what Yomi planned... for Shura to endure hardship.  
  
Indeed, very few in Gandara would dare to test Shura. In her kingdom, Shura would be challenged at every moment by even the lowest level youkai.  
  
Below, several youths had gathered and were muttering among themselves. Mukuro didn't like the narrowed looks Shura was getting from them.  
  
... Even if I didn't do with Shura as Yomi wants... Mukuro straightened abruptly. Those youths were moving towards Shura, whom Shigure had left alone.  
  
... Yomi, you coward. You couldn't stand to see Shura hurt... so you left it up to me.  
  
***  
  
Shura winced as he tried to remove his tunic without moving too much. He had been beaten up quite badly. He dropped his tunic and rubbed at his right eye, which had swollen to a nice black and blue.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and turned towards it with a questioning frown. He really didn't want anyone to see him right now so he kept quiet, hoping whoever it was would go away.  
  
Again there was a knock and a third. Then the door slid open, and Shura was startled for no one was there. He waited a few moments to see if someone would come in. When there was no one, he went to the door and looked in the hallway. There was no one there.  
  
"Are you all right, Shura?" He jumped and whirled around to find Mukuro in his room. "My Lady..." He said hesitantly, staring at her. Then he flushed and looked away. "I'm all right," he murmured softly. He was embarrassed that she would see him in such a battered state.  
  
"Close the door, Shura." Surprised, he glanced at her uncertainly and blinked. "... Lady Muku-"  
  
"Just close the door, Shura," she repeated in a somewhat patient town.  
  
***  
  
Shura breathed in sharply when her fingers found a very tender spot on his spot. He was lying on his bed on his stomach and trying quietly to endure Mukuro's ministrations on his bruises.  
  
"Who did this?" There was steel in her soft query.  
  
"... I don't know their names," he replied softly. Then, he added, "I am all right."  
  
"... Did they do something else...?" The way the question ended made Shura tensed, and he quickly turned over on his back to look up at her.  
  
"No, they didn't," he said immediately, ignoring his body's protest at his sudden change of position. At his answer, Mukuro relaxed and glanced around his small windowless room.  
  
Her expression turned wry. "Shigure is making sure you don't have an easy time here."  
  
He smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Lady Mukuro." Then he turned serious. "There is something I would like to request."  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Shura?"  
"I would like to stay in the barracks."  
  
She was startled. "... The barracks?" She repeated, looking alarmed.  
  
***  
  
"He himself requested to be housed in the barracks? With the other trainees?" Shigure asked again. He didn't look like he believed her. Mukuro lifted an eyebrow at him haughtily, and he submitted though slowly and with a somewhat suspicious expression.  
  
"Very well..., but he won't be welcomed there," Shigure said with certainty. Mukuro tilted her head slightly. There was a note of grudging acceptance in his tone. "The boy isn't what I expected," he admitted.  
  
"No, he isn't," agreed Mukuro, nodding a little. She couldn't quite hide her concern. "But Shigure-" She paused to find the right words while he looked at her curiously. "I don't want to return Shura to Yomi in a box," she finally declared flatly, staring at him seriously.  
  
"... You want me to baby-sit him-"  
  
"No, I just want you to make sure he survives," Mukuro interrupted.  
  
Shigure looked at her askance. "... I've seen him fight. I'm sure he can handle it-"  
  
She interrupted him again. "He didn't fight back just a while ago. He didn't even try to defend himself." That she didn't understand.  
  
"... He wants to prove himself to the others..." Shigure reasoned slowly. Mukuro suddenly felt he understood Shura's motives more than she did.  
  
She then felt tired. Boys will be boys... This was all a male thing... "Shigure," she finally said, rather loudly, "Just make sure he doesn't get himself killed. All right?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Lord Mukuro," said Shigure obediently, and Mukuro glared at him. He sounded like he wasn't planning to do a single thing to help Shura at all.  
  
***  
  
Shigure watched as the trainees lined up at the ration station. He could see the younger ones jostle each other playfully while older cadets were more behaved. He could see all of them were pointedly ignoring Shura, who still held himself straight despite sporting numerous cuts and bruises.  
  
He cupped his chin, thumb stroking thoughtfully. He knew that once he wasn't looking, Shura would be bullied again. His initiation was ten times as hard. Everyone here knew who he is.  
  
"Hey." He turned to see old Jita behind him. The healer youkai looked grumpier than usual. Shigure was more worried that Jita also looked concerned.  
  
"Jita?"  
"You going to tell them to stop tormenting Yomi's kid?"  
"Should I?"  
  
"He had three broken ribs yesterday. Lucky, he can heal himself cause no one would help him to the healing bay."  
  
That was serious. "... If I tell them to lay off... they'll treat him even worse than before."  
  
Jita muttered, "Can't be worse than what he's going through right now. I haven't seen anyone had this bad a welcome before. How much more does he have to prove?" With that, Jita gave Shigure a curt nod and shuffled away.  
  
... A lot more if he wants to survive here, thought Shigure.  
  
One moon later...  
  
"Attention!"  
  
Shura suddenly stumbled forward and fell to his knees. Jeers and yells followed quickly as he stood up. He didn't bother to find out who had shove him. He was standing in the first row of the battalion.  
  
"Watch your feet, Shura," Shigure said loudly in order to be heard over the din, "you wouldn't want to be down during a real battle. You'll get run over." The unfriendly laughter grew louder, but Shura kept his composure, keeping his eyes on Shigure, who was smiling slightly at him. While Shura still had to earn his fellow trainees' respect, Shigure seemed to have accepted him.  
  
Shura could only hope Mukuro didn't have anything to do with Shigure's change of attitude towards him.  
  
"Silence!" Shigure shouted again, and the laughter died abruptly. All eyes locked on Shigure. The training square was empty today save for their group, composing of a thousand youkai. Since the clear plain in the middle of the jungle could accommodate more than a hundred thousand, it was eerily quiet except for the usual noises from the dense jungle around them and the muffled sounds of the thriving city adjacent to citadel and barracks.  
  
Where are the other legions? Wondered Shura, eyes lifting to track the sun's location in the sky above. Usually, at this time of the day, the square was half full. Mukuro's army composed of more than 10 thousand veterans with five times that number being recruits and trainees. Though Makai was considered peaceful these days, fighting was still the main way of life.  
  
"Today, we have a special treat for you, greenhorns!" Shura turned his attention back to Shigure, who now looked like a speck to Shura. He was at the far end of the line from Shura. How he manages to make himself heard to a thousand was beyond Shura. Shigure wasn't using any artificial form of amplification yet Shura could hear him clearly.  
  
"We have a visitor from Gandara who claims he has made an obstacle course that's impossible to get through!"  
  
Shura straightened attentively at that while his companions began muttering amongst themselves. Who could it be?  
  
***  
  
"A pleasure to meet you all." Mukuro smiled as the wind draft from the foliage surrounding the training square brought Seran's voice clear up to the balcony where she was in. She could see Seran standing before the trainees. Shigure was beside him.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and scanned the front row of the legion until she spotted Shura. She couldn't see his face, but she was certain he was pleased to see his teacher. Well... either pleased or upset. Mukuro sighed. Shura had made it clear he didn't want her help or Shigure's. He was determined to gain acceptance on his own.  
  
Seran was saying, "As a show of the respect Lord Yomi and his people have for Lord Mukuro and her people, we bequeath to you a gift worthy for those born in the jungles of Makai!"  
  
The center of the square suddenly exploded, spewing dirt and dust upward. Trainees yelled and scattered, thinking it was a trap.  
  
"Please calm down!" Seran yelled. "Get back to your places!" Shigure shouted. Those who ran were slow to return. Everyone watched the center as the cloud of dust settled and cleared.  
  
Suddenly, someone yelled, "Akuma no Ki!" Panic spread through the trainee ranks when it became clear there was now a grove of Devil Trees in the center of the training square.  
  
***  
  
"I know only two individuals who have survived being surrounded by these trees," Seran said, "and they didn't look too good afterwards either." He glanced to Shigure. "Master Shigure here should not have too much trouble getting through this bunch, but it's still very risky."  
  
Shigure nodded at Seran's words. "If even one tree manages to puncture into your flesh, your energy will immediately be reduced drastically." He shrugged. "I've cut down Devil Trees in my lifetime, but I prefer to stay clear of them. Encountering one is bad enough."  
  
Mukuro covered her mouth and her smile as they continued talking about the trees. The trainees were a riveted audience. Behind them, the stand of Devil Trees was a menacing site. Branches waved, leaves noisily rustled. The evil faces on their trunks seemed to be painted on.  
  
Mukuro knew quite well how dangerous the trees were. Once a victim is trapped, branches punctured into the skin and feelers spread through the body. It took a very short time for a Devil tree to incorporate a victim into it. Even mere seedlings were effective parasites.  
  
And prisons... Mukuro's eyes closed. In a deep dark basement in the citadel, a Devil Tree grew steadily, feeding off the life energy of her father, whom it was keeping alive and whom it was continuously torturing. Hiei's gift to her. The abusive bastard deserved it.  
  
Below, Seran was demonstrating. He hurled a ball of youki into the groove. As it hit one of the trees, its energy was immediately absorbed. "They are greedy for energy, these trees," Seran mused as Shigure flung his circle sword into the trees.  
  
It flew straight, cutting through branches and whipping past to lodge into the trunk of the largest Devil Tree located in the very center. A low growl ensued from it, and as they watched, the tree glowed. Its cut bark began to regenerate. Several moments after, its wound was healed over and part of Shigure sword was covered by bark.  
  
The trainees were stunned silent when Shigure said, "One of you better get my sword back."  
  
***  
  
"Ahhhhhh-" The trainee's cry was cut off abruptly as he landed headfirst into the ground. A sympathetic sound came from his companions. He had been thrown quite a distance by one of the trees.  
  
Twelve trainees at the time took the obstacle course. The trees were surrounded with a trainee at thirty-degree increments. With a thousand trainees to go, it was assumed that it would take days to finish. However, the Devil Trees did quick work. Almost at every half minute, a trainee was send flying out of the course. Oftentimes two or three or more go out together.  
  
As another trainee dashed forward for his try, Shigure glanced aside to Seran. The healer was looking intently at the waiting trainees, at Shura no doubt.  
  
Shigure asked, "What sort of energy does these trees like anyway?" Seran had manipulated the genes of these trees. They were not the usual extremely dangerous Devil Trees.  
  
Seran blinked first before looking at him. Then he smiled with pride. "They like light energy, like sunlight or released youki."  
  
It was Shigure's turn to blink. "... I don't know how you did that, but that means if you don't attack them they'll ignore you." Suddenly, this obstacle course sounded too easy.  
  
Seran shook his head, his smile widening. "I splice the tree gene with the gene of a lumi bee."  
  
Shigure balked. Lumi bees were colonies of winged insects that were notorious for killing anything in their territory. They didn't need any prey since they feed off the energy of sunlight; however, soldier lumi bees regarded anything not their kind as a threat to their queen.  
  
Shigure pointed to the much larger than usual Devil Tree in the center and moved his arm to encompass the other smaller trees. "You mean these are actually lumi bees?!"  
  
"No, of course not. Otherwise, there'd be many casualties right now. They're Devil Trees that feed off light energy and who are protective of their mother. Plus, they glow in the dark."  
  
"... Lumi bees kill, but Devil Trees don't kill," Shigure said slowly, then his face lit up. "These trees won't let anyone near their mother who isn't palatable."  
  
"Correct," said Seran, "If you don't light up, they'll throw you out."  
  
"... Seran, I want my sword back."  
  
***  
  
Shura winced as three more trainees hit the dirt. More than half of the legion was done, and still no one had managed to get to the center. Shura watched as another youkai tried to slice his way through, his energy glowing around him. Thick branches suddenly whipped around and surround him. He began blasting the trees with youki, but soon he was drained, and the trees grabbed him and threw him out.  
  
As soon as there is no more energy, they're thrown out... mused Shura. These trees were safer than the regular Devil Trees. Another youkai managed to approach the center tree without using youki, but as soon as he touched it, branches captured him, and he was thrown out as well.  
  
Shura scratched his head. If youki isn't used, they're thrown out too...  
  
***  
  
... What sort of Devil Trees are these... Mukuro wondered as steadily the number of trainees left dwindled. At least Seran kept his promise that no one would be killed. These trees weren't at all interested in taking prisoners.  
  
... It will be Shura's turn soon.  
  
***  
  
Shura stood just outside the boundary of the trees. His hand tightened on the handle of the sword his father had given to him, and he unsheathed its blade. In one stroke, he cut through the trunk of the tree nearest him. However, it didn't fall. Instead it glowed, and the wound healed over. Shura dodged before its branches could capture him.  
  
Cutting through won't work, though Shura as he distanced himself from the angry Devil Tree. He didn't stopped running until he arrived at the point opposite his starting point. He heard the taunts of the other trainees saying he was a coward for running away. But he shook his head, clearing his mind. No one has managed to retrieve Shigure's sword so far. If he failed as well, then those insults would have basis.  
  
... A shield. Shura began commanding his youki to form a shining barrier around him. As with the other trainees who had used shields in the obstacle, branches and vines immediately covered his shield, cocooning Shura inside. However, Shura knew that just like with the others, the trees wouldn't throw him out yet.  
  
Inside, Shura waited for branches to poke through the barrier, and he surprised when nothing happened. ... Is this a prison then? Shura stared at the branches surrounding him, knowing that if he tried to cut through them, he couldn't run away and would be immediately thrown out. That was what happened with many of the other trainees who had used shields.  
  
... I wonder. Shura allowed his barrier to die down. Moments later, the branches withdrew, releasing Shura.  
  
... They like the shield... why don't they just capture us and drain our energy? Shura shook his head, utterly confused, and started to dash towards the center. I know I can reach the center as long as I don't use youki. He soon arrived at the center tree and stared up at it. Another trainee had managed to reach Shigure's sword before him.  
  
No! Shura could only watch helplessly as the other youkai balanced on Shigure's sword without touching the trunk of the tree it was embedded in. It was over. He would get the sword.  
  
Then as he stepped onto the trunk, branches suddenly swarmed around him. He shouted angrily and managed to pull the sword out halfway before the tree growled and glowed again. Bark began growing around the sword again, locking it even more firmly into the trunk as branches wrenched the trainee off the sword and throwing him out of the obstacle.  
  
... Shura breathed out and took air in deeply. He was so certain it was over. I must not fail, he told himself firmly, leaping up high to land on the sword. Nothing happened, no branches came to capture him.  
  
Shura stared at the sword he was standing on. How was he supposed to pull it out without touching the tree. That was the mistake the previous trainee did.  
  
... If I shield myself and the sword... Again, his youki formed a barrier around him and the sword. As before, branches immediately surrounded him and cocooned Shura and the sword.  
  
Good. Shura stepped down into the circle formed by the sword and landed on the branches covering the bottom of his barrier. He grabbed the sword handle and began pulling. He paused when he heard the tree growl. The trunk began glowing again, healing the wounded bark.  
  
... It acts like a wounded animal... Shura's eyes lit in realization. He quickly bent over and pressed his hand to the trunk. The branches around him began to shudder and to contract. Shura ignored it and concentrated his youki into the wound. The tree growled again, but this time softer. It now sounded like it was purring.  
  
That's it... Youki glowed from his hand against the trunk. Then his eyes narrowed, and his other hand tightened around the sword handle. In one quick pull, he wrenched Shigure's sword out.  
  
The tree screamed, and Shura was thrown up and out of the obstacle course.  
  
***  
  
"Good work, Shura!" Seran beamed at him and ruffled his hair. "I knew you could do it."  
  
Shura winced. His entire body ached with cuts and bruises. The Devil Tree had thrown him so far away that he had landed in the jungle.  
  
"Congratulations, Shura-kun." He blushed when Mukuro said that, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Mukuro," he murmured, finding that he couldn't look at her straight. He was sitting on a bed in the main healing bay of the Citadel. He ignored Jita and Seran fussing over him. Shigure was present too and holding his circle sword tightly.  
  
Jita harrumphed, sounded suspiciously like Yoda. "Passing the obstacle course should make you more welcome around here," he said with certainly, then telling Shura to hold up his right arm so he could check the bruises on it.  
  
***  
  
"He's making things harder for himself," Seran mused loudly, and Mukuro nodded, saying, "You sound like you expected him to do that."  
  
"I know him well, and Shura has always been a stubborn boy."  
  
"He is indeed. So, how is Yomi and Gandara faring without Shura?"  
  
"Uhm... not too well, I'm afraid. Gandara, I mean."  
  
***  
  
After receiving his rations, Shura walked towards an empty table in the cavernous dining hall. Suddenly someone shouted, "Hey, Shura, come eat with us!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's note: ^^ I've said it, and I'll say it again. I adore Shura! And the tentative title for the next chapter is "Tournament of Makai."  



End file.
